


A Mirror To Gotham's Most Wanted

by Imabitchforthecomics (Fuckensmiles)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckensmiles/pseuds/Imabitchforthecomics
Summary: The Reader has an obsession to put a mirror to Gotham's most wanted, by toying with them giving them a taste of there own medicine. The reader also does her best to survive the underworld with a past that's soon to be revealed, she is more then just a pretty face.Chapter One Summary:The Reader has the Riddler right were she wants him, to persuade him to help Barbara Keen with a common interest and to fulfill the readers desire to “Put a mirror” to one of Gotham’s most wanted super villains was a no brainer gig. The Reader toys with him through dirty Riddles making Ed Nygma want her in ways he never thought possible.Female X ReaderWarnings; Smut, Cursing and NSFWFind me on tumblr under Imabitchforthecomics





	1. Chapter 1

You clap your hands together and some dim lights illuminate the center stage. The Gotham Theater after hours was the perfect place for you to work, empty quiet and ominous. Even before your big change you were always one for a cinematic flare. He squinted and turned away when the lights struck his face. 

“So you caught me,” he slowly looked to you,  
“how humiliating a rookie no less,” Edward Nygma hands and feet tied to a chair on center stage still felt he had the advantage,   
“what are you anyway? Some sort of young crime fighting vigilante?”

You sat in front row admiring your little set up,

“Man you must of lost more then your wits when the good Doctor brought you back,” you smirked.

Ed was easy to push he hates being the joke.

“How do you know about that? Never mind it doesn't matter my mind is not lost and there's zero recollection of, whoever you are. Now tell me who hired you and maybe I won't kill you.”. 

You bit your lip hiding slight disappointment, he cant remember you after all the fuss he went through to help you, he can't remember a single thing about you. It's probably better this way, you thought then smiled pushing the unnecessary memories back were they belong.

“Must of did something awfully stupid to piss off Barbara Kean,” you get out of your seat and make your way to center stage, your heels clank loudly echoing the empty Theater till you came to stop right in front of him,   
“I've been keeping an eye on you, it wasn't hard to figure out what your all about. Barb says if I can persuade you to come help her out she will keep me around witch for me sounds like steady income.”. 

Edward didn't find you amusing, 

“Look, you don't peg me as an intellectual, so talking to you would be a waste of breath, just untie me, your way over your head here.”.

“Really?” You give him a devious smile,  
“And why do you think that?” Ed gave you a brief once over with his eyes,  
“Well the fact that you seem to be in your 20s and dressed like you got a kink for bdsm and superheros brings me to the assumption that your nothing special.”. 

You look to your outfit, the black leather jacket red scandalous dress, black tights and high heel black boots. He must of lost all memories of you when Hugo Strange brought him and Lee back to life or maybe when Penguin put him on Ice it's been a long time since you seen him and boy has he changed.

“if I am what you say I am, well then this really must be humiliating for you” you smile gripping his chin to force him look up at you, He quickly turned away.

“What could Barbera possibly want with you?”

you shrug, 

“Oh she believes in my pitch and of course the rumors, I like to put a mirror to the faces of Gotham's most wanted, she finds that quality tv” you point to the camera on a tripod that is facing you two from the front row seats.

Edward gave it a look then rolled his eyes. 

“Must I humor you?” he dead eyes you, glasses catching glares of the light above him,  
“how are you planning on doing that to me?”

“I'm glad you asked, you smiled,   
“Were gonna play a game, you like those right? riddles and puzzles?”

He scoffs then laughs in your face,

“And what would you know of riddles? you certainly can't beat the damn Riddler at his own game”   
you place a hand on your hip,

“Great, then let's start shall we? The rules are simple, I have three riddles, each one you answer correctly I untie a knot, three Riddles three knots then your free.”. 

The riddler sighs thinking your still not worth his time,

“Too easy lets get this over with” 

“But wait, there's more,” you put a finger up.   
“If you hesitate feel like you don't know the answer well, that's when I get to have some fun.”. 

His forehead creased as he raised his eyebrows still not taking you seriously,   
“I assure you that wont happen first riddle please, I have places to be” Edward stated impatiently.

“very well” You start with the first riddle. 

“What gets longer if pulled, fits snugly between breasts,” you run your hands from your hips up to your breasts squishing them together together, his eyes took a quick glance as you kept going,   
“slides neatly into a hole, chokes people when used incorrectly,” you gesture your hands to make it look like your choking someone,   
“and works well when jerked?”

You run a hand down his leg causing him to shiver, he hesitates for the answer stuck looking at your hand on his leg your sudden touch surprised him, you lean into his space to whisper. 

“You hesitated,” you give him a slap to the face, it took him time to slowly turn back up at you blood dripping off his lip, he spits before answering the riddle, 

 

“A seat belt.”

You smile even though you hate to see someone who use to be so kind to you all bent out of shape. 

“Good job Ed,” you squat down to untie his legs, he watched you.

“Aren't you afraid of me kicking you unconscious, and don't call me Ed it's The Riddler” 

Once you freed his legs seeing he didn't move a muscle made it easy to give him an answer, getting up you tug at his tie pulling his face slightly towards you.

“Oh you wont hurt me, cuz if you did then you wont get to answer all my riddles and that would drive you crazy, well more crazy than usual.”.

Edward narrowed his eyes at you he knew you were right witch pisst him off.

“Next riddle,” he spoke through his teeth, 

You nod before making the move to sit on his lap, placing your legs over his tied down arm strapped to the armrest.

“Oh this is ridiculous,” he shook his head looking away from your advance to rile him up,   
“have some class.”.

“Does this make you uncomfortable?” You asked with an innocent tone just to agitate him.

He ignores you till you go on to the next riddle.

“What’s in a man’s pants that you won’t find in a girl’s dress?” you asked flirtatiously. 

Edward thought only a second then felt you run your hands inside his blazer to rub against his chest.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“You hesitated,” you stated playfully as you ripped his shirt open poping his buttons, they bounce on the floor echoing the theater and revealing his white tank.

 

“Pockets!” he blurted feeling the brisk air hitting his skin, causing him to suck in air as he shivered before looking up at you. 

Your closeness kept him warm and slightly turned on, You smile reading his facial expression how he did all in his power to try and hide his arousal but you could see through it. 

“Excellent job Edward, but something tells me it wasn't your first answer,” 

“And what makes you think that?” he looked to your eyes frustrated,

you nudge your ass on his new found boner. his eyes looked straight forward as he gasped letting out a tiny moan one he did everything to keep inside him. 

“Is there something in your pocket or you just happy to see me?” you giggled getting off him to untie his right hand,

Ed looked to his pitched tent with wide eyes, his humiliation dawned on him. Once his hand was free he grabbed your wrist. You were a little surprised he grabbed you before you could pull away, he tugged you in, rather it was to kiss you or to choke you he caught himself and lets you go.

You rubbed your wrist backing away trying to conceal the little bit of fear he pulled out of you, you grinned. 

“Uh oh, you getting the hots for your captor?” 

“Certainly not,” Ed said in denile,  
“any amount of friction could get a males member to erect, give me the last riddle so I can leave this place and your sight”

“Sure thing,” you beamed looking down at him, how eager he was to hear the last riddle he looks pisst but its all a cover he craved your words.

You walk back to him with no fear of his free right hand,

“When you go in you can cause some pain.” You start to circle him as you spoke, he stayed still listening to your riddle. “  
You’ll fill my holes when I ask you to. You also ask that I spit, and not swallow. What are you?” you asked hands on his shoulders you lean into his face.

The Riddlers eyes were on you looking so determine so serious with no hesitation he answers, 

“Your dentist.”. 

You smile with a head tilt, 

“Ding Ding.” 

You untie him, he quickly gets up from his chair invading your space giving you little time to prepare for what's next. He looked down at you his tall stature made you wanna back up but you know Barbara will want to see this tape. You go against all instincts and look up at him with faint breathing not backing down, he began to speak.

“When you blow me I get bigger, and the tighter you wrap your lips around me the quicker I enlarge. What am I?” he asked you with a hand on your cheek he moved into your face,

you drew blank watching his lips get closer to yours. Nygma stopped centimeters away from kissing you he whispers.

“You hesitated,”

He pushes you onto the hard cold stage floor, you grunt rubbing the back of your head hitting it upon impact. Ed then climbed on top of you taking out his knife,

“Answer the riddle” he demanded,

“A balloon” you blurted in fear of getting stabbed. 

Ed dropped the knife to crash his hungry lips onto you. You were shocked from the sudden contact, having his hands on you, his tongue in your mouth. That's all you needed to get Barbara to recruit you, she wanted to see you in action how you can get someone as smart as the Riddler on her side this will be when you cut the recording cuz Nygma had no plans on stopping.

His lips now on your neck his breath so hot so enticed, he pulled away and raked your body with his eyes. 

“I’m spread out before being eaten. He grips his green gloved hands on your legs moving them apart, Your tongue gets me off. What am I?” Ed asked eyes moving from in between your holidays to your face.

Though it was freezing in the Theater your body felt warm watching him spread your thighs with such carnivorous intent, This was an escalation you weren't ready for but didn't want to stop. 

“Peanut butter” you answered. 

“Ding Ding Ding” he mocked you before ripping apart your nylons.

“Wow,” you breathed now getting nervous, 

he looked to you kinda shocked, he thought you had all the control.

“Did I just gain the control here? Answer this right and I will stop,”

you nodded silently listening to his riddle.

I’m great for protection. You use your fingers to get me off. What am I”

“A condom, you facepalm for answering it wrong, Shit”

Edward laughed,

“Your minds trailing somewhere you wanna progres too?” he smirked.

“It's gloves” you respond to him as you blush red, 

“Oh sorry, he frowns then smiles enjoying himself.   
“You should of stuck with your first answer,” he then moves your panties to the side.

He doesn't start slow he just shoves his mouth in, tasting you, heating you with his saliva, his breath his lust, licking your clit flicking it with his tongue, your head slams back as your back arches. 

“Ohhhhh, ffffuck,” you huff and pant as your thighs twitch from the constant stimulation,  
covering your eyes embarrassed from how he makes you melt and moan, it was so cold in Gotham you could see your breath but you felt incredibly warm.

He comes up for air wiping his face of you, he moves forward kissing you more and more shortening your breath, you turn away from his lips hands on his chest pushing him slightly away to breath and try to calm yourself this was not in the plan. 

“You hate when your not in control?” he said before watching your face when he stuffs his fingers inside you.

Your eyes stuck on the ceiling as he plays with you, laughing at how bad you wanted him, you start tugging desperately at your dress wanting to be rid of it. He caught your struggle and pulled it over you, your now only in your bra, Ed frantically pulls down his pants and boxer briefs he comes back down to kiss you. 

You stop him and say,

“My business is briefs. You spoke, I’m a cunning linguist. I plead and plead for it regularly. What am I?” you asked Ed,

“A ridiculously cunning Women that has the attention of one of Gotham's most wanted super villains” he holds his member and slides it inside you,

you both gasp from his size taking in all the room, your walls wrapped tightly around him. 

“Oh wow,” he breathed thrusting in and out of you,  
“ your tight you feel incredible.”. 

With every ram of his pelvis deep into your womanhood you moaned for more, running your fingers through his hair taking off his glasses in fear they were gonna fall off and shatter, you didn't have to sleep with him he would of agreed to meeting with Bardera the truth is you wanted to sleep with him. You kissed him deeply your lust for him was insane even if he cant remember you, you surely remember him. Before Gotham chewed you up and spat you out, before you were who you now. Just feeling his skin against yours almost made you forget who you became. his cock kept hitting your g spot faster and faster, you moan loud rapidly, feeling close, his dick throbbed and grew inside you, He pulled your bra up over your breasts watching them jiggle and bounce from all the fucking. He cupped your right breast pinching hard on your nipple edging you to your peak.

“Im gonna cum,” you cried,

then covered your mouth he grabbed your wrists and pulled them above your head.

“I want you to be loud, I want your moans to bounce off these walls,” Ed said keeping one hand to pin your wrists and another to grip your hip shoving his member harder and deeper inside you. 

Your orgasim hit you hard and hot, you breathed in deep your head was filled with pleasant static, you cummed so loud you could feel your cries vibrating the stage. Ed pulled out stroking his cock covering your chest with his load.

You laid there naked in the Gotham theater next to The Riddler, he placed a hand on his chest feeling his heart beating fast and slowly back to normal.

“Whatever Barbara wants from me,” he stopped to catch his breath then turned his head to you, “tell her she's got it.”.

You smile panting,

“Glad to hear it,”

you then got up wobbling at first, then started to put your clothes back on.

“Come to the club tomorrow night,” you told him as you hop off the stage to retrieve your camera leaving the tripod you head to the exit.

“Wait!” he pulls up his pants, putting his suit back on he adjusts his tie and walks up to you.

“You said I don't remember you, is that true or apart of the act?” He asked sincerely. 

you wanted to be real with him but honesty doesn't pay the rent.

You smirked looking up at him,

“Oh Nigma, I guess this is another puzzle for you to solve” you walk out and fly into the night, 

the Riddler watched you fly away dumbfounded, “What the hell just happened?” he asked himself.


	2. Green With Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has convinced Ed Nygma (The Riddler) to aid her and The Sirens to break out Ivy from Arkham to help the lady’s with a pressing matter, Ed still has no clue about his history with the reader but some top super villains have heard the rumors of who she came to be are very much intrigued with her. 
> 
> Female X Reader
> 
> Warnings: Suggestive themes with a small hint of fluff

Confidently strutting into Penguins mansion right after your hot game with Ed in a new dress you stole with Selina the other night. Your hair was fixed, makeup re did you need to keep up with appearances, you grab a drink off a plate from one of the servants,

“Keep them coming,” you wink at him.

He nods and you walked over to the Penguin who was yelling about something in his study. 

“Your all idiots!” He yelled to his henchmen,   
“no one here can tell me were she is!” 

“Who me?” you asked tilting your head behind him.

Penguin spun on his heel with a smile ear to ear. 

“Golden eye, thank god, these men are idiots I just had to find you, i've been watching the video you sent me over and over, I gotta say the way you made him go crazy for you,” he held his hands together inhales and exhales,  
“you truly have a gift.”.

Listening to Cobblepot talk made you wanna puke, he is far too easy to figure out, he may be kingpin of Gotham but he surely he doesn't make your list.

You wear your fake smile, the smile that gets you paid.

“Anything for my favorite client, now if I could get my money i'll be on my way,”

“Oh right,” he nods frantically as he clapped his hands together,   
“one of his henchmen gives you a stack of 100s, you pinch it with your finger to flip through them make sure it's all there.

“Good to do business with you, just let me know when you want me to break his heart or his neck,” 

Oswald smiled,

“It all depends on my mood that day,” he then takes a serious tone,   
“ill call you when the time is right, for now keep making him fall for you however that may be.”.

You nod before putting your leg up on a chair, you hike up your dress to put your cash in your knee high pantyhose.

Victor Zsasz was sitting at the table wide eyed gawking at your leg, you put your leg down eyeing him, he looks away clearing his throat.

“Gentlemen,” you say your goodbye and make your leave for the door.

You stop for one last drink from the servant Who was very handsome. All the hard work you've been doing seems only fair to have a litter stress reliever, you smiled at him,

“When does your shift end?” you asked,

he smiles politely at you but then had a frightened face when Zsasz came up behind you giving him a look to scram, the servant said nothing just ran to the kitchen, you frown turning around with a sigh.

“And Penguin wonders why people keep quitting” 

Zsasz gestures you out the door then walks you out to the main entrance.

“How come I can't get you to do any of that for me?” He asked with a smirk, taking your coat off the coat rack,   
“I'm assuming there was more after you turned off the camera,” he helps you with your coat and opens the door out to the Gotham night.

It was quiet and dark, the stars were not lost by the fog of the city, 

“You don't have anything I want Victor” you answered admiring the constellations.

“You don't know that,” he tries to figure out what your looking at,  
“im protection, you saw how people see you with me and turn the other way,”

“you ever get tired of being feared?” You asked sincerely.

“Not really, but you already knew that” you turn to him to wipe off blood from his collar and straighten his vest back up like you use to everytime you two were on a job, looks like he had a long day too. He watched your lips then his surroundings making sure you two were alone. 

“I wonder how long your gonna act like i'm nothing to you,” he gave you that serious look one you seen too many times,   
“come on take me home tonight.”. 

You laugh through a charmed smile,

“Sorry Vick but you know whatever we had died that night.”.

Victor gave you a long stare then shrugged,

“Say what you want Goldeneye, I gave you that name remember? We were one hell of a team, you get them to talk and I got them to stay quiet,”

you turn away from him, 

“None of it matters now, just keep doing what you do best, we were never meant to get out of Gotham anyway,” you fly away from sight.

Arriving to your two bed one bath apartment in Gotham Heights you take off your coat and shoes at the door. Your apartment was pretty decent, Kitchen with up to date appliances, cozy sized living room and a bathroom with good water pressure. Selena wanted to live somewhere like Crime Ally or East End, being the only one old enough to rent an apartment (24 years old) you won the battle, you rather not get mugged everyday. Once inside you feed Salinas cats and open the fridge Selina must be with Bruce solving some kind of mystery, you hate when she just runs off without telling you, you met Selina in a bad spot and you two been close ever since, she has to be one of the only people in Gotham you care about. 

You open your fridge and see the slim pickings, you been so obsessed with the perfect setup for Ed you forgot to go shopping for a couple weeks. You settle for a beer. 

“What, no date tonight?” Barbara asked sitting on your couch in the living room drinking a martini.

You groan at the sound of her voice, you shut the fridge and make your way to the couch. 

“Sadly no I was cock blocked by Prince Charming with no eyebrows,” you twist off the cap and take a swig.

“Victor?” Barbara raised her brows with alarm,   
‘Did he follow you!?”

“No, I flew here,” you assured her,   
“even if he knew were I lived he wouldn't tell anyone,” 

“he still has a thing for you you know, what did they use to call you, Victors Golden eye,” she tapped a finger under her eye then leaned back on your couch with a little giggle,   
“you two were the most notorious power couple in Gotham, take advantage of it he should be eating out of your hand.”.

You shake your head, 

“No thanks, I don't need to get involved with old flames it's just Goldeneye now, I respect him too much to play him, anyway you see the video?” you asked changing the subject.

“Oh, yes,” she smiled that crazy smile as her face lit up,   
“it was incredible, too bad you cut it off right when It was getting good, he will be at the bar tomorrow, then I will pay you.”.

You smile at the thought of what's to come,

“looks like we're getting somewhere,” you said clinking glasses with her.

The next day you woke up refreshed, it's been a bit since you actually slept, you slip into a band tshirt you tucked into a tight short leather skirt a leather jacket, same jacket you wore when it happened. You stop yourself from your mind numbing memories and grab the liquor on your night stand. You take a shot straight from the bottle and put it down to put on your makeup in the mirror. After that night you been a little fucked in the head, but that was a year ago your pretty good at hiding your small quirks that's until you see or hear about a most wanted Villain, there your triggers, you have to mess with them, they have to taste their own medicine, the tendency has to be a side effect from your old job before all the madness, a small obsession that drove you into this line of work. Not like a therapist, you don't care about why they kill or rob or steal you want to duplicate there madness back at them. Like how you did with Ed, his obsession with riddles was too easy.

You walk into the Sirens and make your way behind the bar clocking in, the Sirens bar was the hot spot for criminals and you listen in on there drunkard secrets, secrets you can sell. Listening in on some of the Penguins goons bad mouthing their boss and giving away safe house locations, you keep your recorder on constantly during work, you hand them drinks and sit next to them, eye candy for the powerful, they dont touch you they know better. Getting to the top of there betrayal when suddenly the the door kicks in and there he was yelling.

“GCPD!”

You get up calming your regulars who don't take kindly to our boys in blue.

“Is there a problem officer?” you asked, 

Jim Gordon looked upon you with mixed feelings,  
“You know it pains me to see you here,” he spoke as if he was disappointed in you,   
“I need to take in those goons over there,” he points to Penguin's henchmen the ones you were working on all afternoon.

Your not happy to hear he's taking your bread n butter but you must act civil maybe this might be better then selling it to the Penguin. You let them leave in cuffs, but pull Gordon aside before he gets in the car. 

“You wont get shit from them, there too scared of Penguin then getting hard time”

Jim looks at you not happy with what you become, but goes easy on you because he feels somewhat responsible.

“You know if you really wanted to help you just come back to the force” you laugh arms crossed,

“You know it's way too late for that, besides I make way more here, I hear all kinds of stuff on my shifts, information that can put these mobsters away.”. 

“How much?” Gordon sighs, 

“Twice as much as last time,” you replied with a smile,

Gordon was taken back,

“What you crazy?!, you know we don't get paid shit,”

“you want them to walk, that's on you,” you put the recording back in your pocket and walk away.

”Wait, Gordon asked taking out his wallet,

you smirk turning back to him he hands you the money. You smile tucking it into your bra, 

“Just consider me your ears of the underworld, like old times, well kinda”

Gordon looked to you not sure what to say, he took the recording and went on his way, you watched him get into his car and drive off.

Bartending you finally see Barbara and Selena walk in, your shift was finally over giving you enough time to set the table for what's to come. You have a dress in the office to slip into and time to prepare for Ed. the lounge was already jumping with music, men and Women dancing, Salina sat at the bar bored you smirked at her handing her a soda as you waited for Barbara to relieve you of your duties.   
“Hey (y/n),”

you give her a look and her eyes widened looking around hoping no one heard her say your real name, luckily no one was close enough to hear over the music. 

“I mean Goldeneye,” she fixes her mistake.   
“sing for us this music sucks.”.

You finish cashing out a customer, 

“I can't, I gotta get my dress on and prepare for the Riddler,” you say his name with jazz hands before handing the customer her respite and a pen.

Cat frowned and pushed more.

“Come on you make good money when you go up there,” 

Barbera walks in to take your spot overhearing Selina say, good money. 

“Well chop chop hun,” she hands you a mic with a twisted smile,   
“make us rich.”. 

You glimpse at the clock and think it over,

“Ok, but just one,” you said as you hop up on the bar. 

You smile down at the crowd of drunk people. 

“How we doing tonight?”

the crowd yells to you drinks in the air, you laugh feeding off their energy, 

“give me the beat!” you ask the live band who played one of your faves, you began to sing. 

Walking sexy on the Bar turned into dancing, as you sung, you got on your knees grabbing a bottle and chugged it through instrumental, the crowd loved you, Victor found his way through the crowd like he always does on your shifts now sitting at the bar taking a video, you hate when he does that, you snatch his phone throwing it to Selina who gives it to Barbara. His face was unamused, he got up to negotiate his phone back. 

You hopped off the bar and onto the stage. Tugging at your flannel playing with your hair, running your hands on the curves of your body while you sang, it felt like you owned the world. Belting out the last part of the chorus, you nearly choked when you saw Ed in the crowd watching you. 

You kept to the beat finishing the last note to end the song. the crowd clapped and cheered, it seems Ed came early, he looked pretty entertained he was clapping. 

“Damn,”

you cursed under your breath, not wanting him to see you in your regular clothes, or see you singing to a crowd of drunken idiots you want him to think you eat, sleep and breath intelligence. He stood there in his green get up, his hair drooped over not in its usual neat style, must of been up all night trying to figure out how he knows you. You confidently walk over to tug on his tie to bring him to your level.

“I suppose being early is on time and on time is being late to you?” you spoke in his ear over the loud music.

He found your words amusing, 

“Well put,” he replied in your ear,

your eyes find Barbera and tilt your head to the office door, she nods and you walk with Edward into the office. You sat on the desk crossing your legs as you two waited for everyone to walk in and start the meeting. 

“I'm glad you're here,” you smiled,   
“sorry for my outfit I thought I had more time,”

Ed leaned on the desk he turned his head to you, 

“I find your ensemble rather, grungy. You sing nicely kept me quite entertained when you floated up at the height of the song very cinematic kinda felt nostalgic is that how I know you? Did you bartend and sing at Cherry's Bar in the narrows?”

You smile shaking your head,

“Nope not even close.”.

You pull him in for a kiss witch he willingly goes in for, his lips on yours set fire to your body, you just want to touch him and that was a conflict of interests. Barbara walks in on your hot moment, 

“Why hello Love birds,” she beamed, 

you pulled away from Nygma and his lips trying to remain professional. Shortly after Tabby walked in to stand by Barb by the big circular window, she had hateful eyes on Ed probably for cutting her hand off, Selina slouched on the couch and you hopped off the desk to stand next to Ed trying to make him feel special to be next to you.

Barbara was impressed by your skill to get the riddler so easily,

“Hello Ed,” she bubbled,

“Its Riddler,” he ordered.

“Right sorry, hard to catch up these days, what side you on this time?”

“I don't pick sides, now what is it you want from me?” Ed asked getting impatient.

“We got word you and Cobblepot are best buddies again,”

“For the time being, we have mutual interests but I wouldn't call it friendship.”.

You have no regret for the game your playing, Nygma has killed innocent people before, he deserves whatever Penguin is paying you for, but still kinda feel bad that he's being blindsided he use to be a good guy you two have history at GCPD not that he can recall anything about you. Barbara looked to Ed then to Tabby who broke her hateful stare. 

“We need your help to break someone out of the Asylum”

“Simple task, Nygma affirmed,”  
“ who is it your seeking to bust out?”

“Ivy Pepper, ever since these lunatics got a hold of poisonous gasses we live in fear of being infected, so we made a deal on getting Ivy out in exchange for some of her immunity injections.” 

“Right, and If I help I get the immunity as well?”

“Sure, it's the least we can do” Barb agreed never dropping her smile.

 

“Very well, so whos going in?” 

“That be me,” you smile up to him confidently, he just laughs,

“That's a joke right? I mean your good at bagging me but that's not saying much,” 

“Charming isn't he?” Tabitha tilted her head at you, 

you roll your eyes to her then look back to Ed.

“I figured you feel that way, good thing it's not up to you. Now you in or I can find someone smarter, your not the only one who escaped the Asylum” 

Ed scoffs,

“There's no one smarter than me, here's what you need to do” 

Your kinda surprised on how easy it was to get on the inside, sneaking down the halls in a uniform of a policewoman you knocked out and stuffed in a broom closet you look for Ivy's cell. The Asylum triggered your inner demons, you wanted nothing more then to get in the heads of Jervis Tetch, Scarecrow and of course the Valeska Twins, when you heard about Jerome being brought back by Hugo Strange made you want to break into this place, imagine the fun you could have getting into their heads, but today is not the day to do it. 

“Ed,” you whisper to your earpiece,   
“where do I go now” 

“Turn left then its the door straight ahead in block C”

“Got it,” you follow his instructions and see her cell all the way at the end of the block C.

Once there you take out your card to open her cell but stop when you hear someone in the cell to your left.

“Hey tutts if your gonna spring anyone out, it should be the prince of crime.”.

Your heart jumped at the sight of him, his face still had the lines were it was cut off it healed but boy did it scar, he smiled at you his arm leaning on the thick glass cell. 

“Jerome Valeska,” you smirked arms crossed you turn to him,  
“so the rumors are true, Hugo Strange did bring you back from your second dirt nap, You know some would say your brother is the Prince of crime.”.

Jerome frowned and the cell right of you began to speak,

“I like you already.” Jeremiah stood proper, legs together and feet at a 45 degree angle arms crossed behind his back in his cell. it was easy to tell them apart not only by features but personality.   
“Tell me young lady, your eyes now stuck on Jeremiah. What's your name?” 

“Back off Bro,” Jerome spat,   
“I saw her first,” 

“Oh, calm yourself won't you Brother, she's not going to set us free, were not her target, but I have indeed heard of a women with Golden eyes, that must be you,”

“Wait,” Jerome raised a brow, 

“I heard about that too, your the cop that went Rogue after an undercover job went wrong,” he laughed.  
“The Doc told me you were one of his favorite creations,” you try to get a word in,

“That's not how it-” 

“Creations?” Jeremiah pondered,   
“so the golden eyes are a mutation?”

Jerome got all excited jumping up and down,

“Can you really fly, show me please im so bored here, my neighbor is a total snooze fest.”.

The twins gave you no time to talk before you could get a word in it seems they got you all figured out well kinda. 

“Stop listening to the scum and get her out!” Ed said over your bluetooth.

“Right,” you took a breath,   
“thank you for reminding me Ed, sorry boys,” you smiled,   
“but i'm on a tight schedule,” you slide your key on Ivy's cell opening her door.

Air blows out as the pressured door opened, 

“About time,” she gets out of the bed and gives you a look, she's way taller than you and absolutely beautiful,   
“wait who are you?” she asked with a confused rude look on her face.

“Your ticket out of here Selina says hi, now let's go,” you cuff her and slowly walk down the hall trying to keep your eyes on the exit.

It's hard to keep your fascination for super villians tucked away when your in the asylum there like potato chips, you can't just mess with one, and you want to put a mirror up to all of them, especially the Velaska twins but not today. you reached the metal detector and hand off the forged medical papers to one of the guards, he reads it over then nods to unlock the front door, you walk out of the Asylum with Ivy just like that.

 

You fly Ivy to an abandoned lab in the narrows were Barbara was waiting for you two, upon opening the doors Ivy kept her defence up there not all exactly friends. Barbara smiled at her all the same,

“Ivy, how are you?”

Ivy crossed her arms, 

“Better now that i'm out of that hell hole, do you have my lab ready?”

“Yes,” Barbera gestured her hands to another room,   
“right this way.”. 

Ivy follows Barbara to the lab, you grab an empty trash can just sitting there in the middle of the room, squatters like to stay in abandoned buildings like this one, we put bodyguards outside to make sure we have the place to ourselves.

You strip off the uniform revealing your clothes underneath, you find some old booze and pour it in, Your head perks up when you hear footsteps behind you. Upon turning you throw the bottle Ed ducks with a yelp and the glass breaks on the wall behind him. 

“Oh Ed,” you gave him a apologetic look,   
“you ok?” 

“Yes,” Ed tightens his tie and clears his throat,   
“you have one hell of an arm,” he inspects the wall, that could of killed me,   
“anyway,” he walked over to you with a smile his mood changed on a dime reminds you of Barbara.   
“I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done, you handle everything just like a professional, well besides that part with the Velaska brats.”. 

You smile confidently not one to shy away from compliments,

“Oh, thanks, couldn't of done it without your forging skills, um did you hear anything that they were saying?.”.

The Riddler closes the gap between you two you felt yourself stiffen a bit. 

“No, why what they say?” Ed tilts his head peaking interest.

“Uh nothing important just trying to get me to bust them out” you lied but it seems he believed it.

“You know the last Women who strung me along I killed,”

you give an innocent smile,

“Realy? Is that why your holding a knife behind your back?” 

Nygma was surprised that you caught on so fast, he shows you the blade and drops it, he grabs your waist and lifts you onto one of the dusty chrome tables and leans in to kiss you, you place a hand on his chest to stop him and slide your hands in his jacket. You grab another knife and a green marker he had in his pockets. 

“You think you can seduce me? Then stab me then draw on my face?” you raised a brow at his jumbo green marker. 

“I can't help it,” He shrugged with a giddy smile,  
‘It's my nature, I won't let Ed get led on again.”.

You wrap your legs around him pulling him in even closer. 

“I'm not interested in Ed,” 

Nygma was taken back, then an impressed smile found his lips as his hands found the small of your back, 

“You are good,” he kisses you and you kiss him back deeply.

You’d let him take you right there, it wasn't till you heard a door open that you remembered you're not alone, you pull away again from his lips and look over to Ivy.

“Don't stop on my account” she said as she slowly walks over.

Ed helps you off the table. She looks at him with a smile that set you off a bit. 

“Ed is it?”

“We met before, he wiped his face of your lipstick,   
“though you looked... different.”.

“Right, I get that alot, we need supplies, burners and beakers and such go grab it for me.”. 

She raises her wrist to wave it in front of his face, you grab her arm and twist it before she got close. 

“Owwww, let go your hurting me” she whined, 

you look her in the eye in a serious tone you said.

“Try that again and I'll break that pretty hand of yours.”.

Ed backs up from the comotion. 

“Wait what was she about to do?” 

“Poison you into being her slave,” you let go of her and she rubs her wrist, 

“So I'm guessing this one's off limits?” 

“You got that right,” you glare at her,  
“I'll go grab what you need and walk him out, this really is a girls only zone anyway.”. You hand her the green marker and some dirty paper you found on the floor,  
“Write down what you need,” you gave her a unpleasant look. 

She gives you a fake smile with lots of attitude and takes the marker writing down what she needs then gives it to you while giving Ed one last smile before walking back into the lab room. 

You watch her leave with a pisst off face one that Ed read into.

“Ok let's get out of here” you said annoyed.

“So you remember her but not me? huh thats interesting” you said to Nygma who looked back at you as he placed beakers in the shopping cart. 

You needed his help gathering all the science junk on her list, even the plant names confused you. he took you to this store he use to get his supplies from.

“You jealous?” He asked with a flirty smile as he crosses an item off the list,   
“I'm sure it will come back to me, or your just trying to make me chase a riddle that does not exist.”.

You laughed innocently up at him as you pushed the cart down the aisle,

“Now, why would I do something like that?” 

He laughed with you comfortably like you two use to at work, you even spent time together outside of work but it seems it's all lost to him, probably a good thing, you don't think you could do this to the Ed you knew.

“Ok next on the list is a 10 m graduated cylinder,” Ed looked to the shelfs, 

“What it graduate with a cumlade?” you looked to Ed who bursts out laughing,

“Thats funny, haha, a cumlade, haha, cuz it's called a graduated cylinder,” he breathed to get out of his laughing fit, lifted his glasses to wipe the single tear from his right eye.   
“Your funny” he said with a smile.

“No way that was corny I can do better than that” You laughed back but then stopped yourself from anymore jokes,

this is not the Ed you know this is killer Riddler Ed you can’t let your guard down.

After the aarons and dropping off the lab equipment back in the narrows, you let Ed drop you off at the club. You forcefully made your way through the crowd to the bar, “What do you want kid?” Barbara asked working the bar. You sit at the bar reaching over for a bottle and make yourself a shot, you had a long day.

“Tell Ivy to back off of my job!” 

Barbera shrugs, 

“Why does it bother you so much? We don't need him anymore anyway?” 

You roll your eyes,

“She can compromise my deal with someone else and fuck me out of a ton of cash”

“Really!?” her eyes widened as if dollar signs were to appear,   
“how much cash?” you bite your tongue. 

“Nevermind that, he still is vital at least till we get the serum.”.

“What serum?” you turn your head to see Victor in his leather vest and blood red dress shirt, black jeans and matching suspenders he let hang from his belt loops.

You look to Barbara not sure what she wants you to say, 

“It's nothing Penguin and his lackeys need to be concerned about,” Barbara said cleaning a martini glass,

Victor tilted his head eyes serious not buying it. 

“You know it’s not smart to keep us out of the loop,” 

Victor looks to the both of you, done with his threats you hop out of your seat pulling him by his arm, off his chair and outside.

“Why are you here Victor!?” You raised your voice. 

Zsasz calmly pats out the wrinkles you created in his shirt.

“Just checking in on your love game, he still in for you?” 

Taking your phone out of your pocket you plug your headphones in and hand him a bud, he puts it in his ear and you turn on the recording from earlier. He smirked listening to you play Ed, his expression changed when he heard he was gonna kill you, Victor looked to you like he wanted to protect you.

“He tried to stab you!?” Victor asked ready to take his gun out and shoot him.

You shake your head,

“Don't worry about that, him wanting to kill me is good sign, keep listening,” you end the recording after when you tell off Ivy.

“So you can see he thinks I got a thing for him, good thing Ivy tried to trance him, helped make me look jealous,”

“You sure that was an act?” Zsasz asked slightly for himself.

“Of course it is I know what i'm doing Zsasz, you seen me work giggs like these before” you crossed your arms.

“I know it’s just,” he leans in to whisper,  
“ if Penguin thinks your falling for Question guy he will send me here to kill you, I really don't want to do that, like, really really, don't want to do that.”. 

You smile with intrigue, 

“Oh? And whys that?” You lean against the brick building.   
Zsasz stood straight keeping a collected stature, 

“Don't try your mind games on me Golden Eye,” he smiled leaning in,   
“I know you to well, I give you my warning, destroy that recording and give me a new one by tomorrow night,” he walks down the street and into a car that drives away.


	3. Don't BeRiddle Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets home after along day and notices her whole apartment has been transformed into a giant green riddle house. Will she be able to figure out the riddles and survive the Riddler's game? Also conflicts between the reader and Poison Ivy become clear. Not to mention a surprise visit from the Velaska Twins, Tetch and Scarecrow.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Smut, Cursing and Violence

You get home exhausted from a long night of bartending, you have hours of recordings you need to listen too. It's been a couple of days since you busted Ivy out of Arkham, she should have the serum ready soon and you wont need to worry about getting gassed or poisoned, so one less thing to worry about. 

Opening the door to your apartment you notice a green light illuminated in your room, Salina stays over Bruce's house on saturday nights so no one should be here. You levitate off the floor to diminish sounds of footsteps floating to your room you tripped a high wire in the doorway and fall onto the rug on your bedroom floor, the door shuts behind you locking you in. 

Getting off the floor you figure you walked into a puzzle set by your admirer the Riddler, You could break the door down but he wouldn't like that so you play along. He had four locks on the door that hatched once you fell inside. On the bed was some glasses, you put them on and hidden writing appears on your walls.

“Really?” you spoke annoyed,  
“when this is over your painting over this shit,” you look around knowing he's somewhere listening.

There was a taped key and something written on each wall, One said, The theater, another said the knife, the asylum and a picture of a present. It was almost too easy, he wants you to put the keys in order of your experiences together. Grabbing the keys in order from theater, Asylum, Knife and present meaning now as in present day, you put them all in the locks. Once the last one in you get a very heavy shock jolt through you knocking you on your ass were you shook and convulsed a voice yjen goes over some speakers he planted in your room.

“No, No, No!”  
He whined,  
“that is not how its supposed to go and hear I thought you were smarter than this, get up try again, Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice….. you die” he turns off bis mic. 

Groaning you slowly get up wiping drool off your face wheezing for a moment, you then you notice your clock above you on the wall, it was going counter clockwise. 

“Duh,” you say to yourself taking out the keys and putting them in from last to first, 

the locks unhatch and the door opens.

Facing the wall in your hallway you see more green lights and hidden writing that said.

“I have a mirror but I’m not a car  
I can get steamy but I’m not a sauna  
I’m part of the house but I’m not a bedroom  
I have a sink but I’m not a kitchen.”. 

“Bathroom,” you said with a smile feeling smart for understanding his riddles. 

You turn down the hall to your bathroom where the water in your tub was filling up, a drawing of a serpent was on the shower wall along with a tree. 

“You want me to get in the tub don't you?” you asked with an annoyed tone.

Taking off your shirt and pants you hop in and sit in the warm water. 

On a rim of the tub were two bottles of liquid, one said Apple on the label the other no apple, you raise a brow then look to the drawing of the serpent and think Adam and Eve, The apple represents knowledge, the other must be obedience, maybe loyalty or just naked and blissful.

“It seems your running out of time,”Ed spoke through speakers, 

he must want this done before the water overflows, last one you got wrong you nearly died, what happens if you get this wrong? That's when you figured it out, it's not just apples it's also Edd and the Riddler you uncap the apple thinking he choose knowledge over whatever the other one was and you hesitantly pour it in the tub. The substance turned the water green and made bubbles appear. You give out a sigh of relief and let your body relax. That's when Edd came in and turned off the faucet. You turn your your gaze to him.

“How you find my Apartment?” you asked.

Nygma got on his knees and rolled up his sleeves to feel the water, 

“I figured how you acted so maternaly to Salina at the Sirens yesterday you lived with her, so I followed the little kitty home.”.

You sit up angry Edd pulled his hand out seeing you were upset, he doesn't do well when he upsets the people he likes.

“You even think of putting a hand on Salina i'll kill you!” you threaten.

“Simmer down, I don't hurt kids, she left you a note btw said something about feeding the cats, I assumed that meant she wasn't coming back tonight” 

“You better not tell anyone where I live!” you barked.

“Why would I do that? that doesn't interest me” Ed shrugged.

You read him and figured he was telling you the truth but you still have plans on moving somewhere else just to be safe. 

“So were you trying to kill me?”

You hand him a lufa and unhook your bra, he proceeds to scrub your back.

“Not kill you, just see how smart you really are”

you close your eyes enjoying the circular motions, 

“And did I disappoint you?” 

“Not at all” he smiled to himself.

You turn to him and he lets out a little laugh taking off the glasses you still had on your face. You lean in to kiss him then pull away and splash him. He flinches looking at his now drenched shirt,

“I probably deserve that.”. 

You pull the drain plug letting all the water out hoping the green won't stain the tub.

“When was the last time you showered?” You asked seeing he hasn't exactly changed clothes and his hair looked pretty greasy.

Ed thought for a second then looked back at you, 

“A couple days, I get really into my work, why?” 

You stand up in the tub and turned on the shower head with a sexy smile, Nygma picked up what you were putting down and takes off his glasses and strips down to join you in the shower. 

The water drooped his hair into his face you move it out of his eyes, he smiles at your touch pulling you in to kiss you under the warm water. His hands found your back then your ass you back up and he look to you confused.

“Hey now this is just a shower” 

you squirt shampoo into your hand then give him the bottle, he takes it with a little smile and a scoff. 

“Right my bad, I get a little carried away” he grins as he starts lathering his hair.

After rinsing and repeating you two were nearly done getting cleaned up. He watched you as you closed your eyes and let the water hit your face, 

“What?” you asked and he looked away embarrassed.

“Nothing” he went back to washing himself,

you open your eyes,

“Oh come on what you want to ask me, another riddle?” 

He shook his head,

“No, just, what college did you go to did I speak there?”

you snort,

“I didn't go to college, I went to the academy” you gasped saying to much.

Ed just looked confused,

“Academy? For what?” 

You frown at the personal question looking back at your training this is stuff you should avoid and lie about, he's gonna remember you and this will get even more complicated.

“I mean it's called academy college,” you laugh awkwardly not sure what your saying.  
“But I dropped out,” you just kept filling the lie,  
“I got bored, I forked them my life savings so that I could be some bad ass bitch one day maken an honest living, but then I realized that wasn't what I wanted to do” 

“And what do you want to do?” Ed asked invested. 

You switch sides letting him have the water, 

“Do I look like a girl with a plan?” 

Ed slicks back his hair, 

“Oh yes you do, and I am incredibly interested to see how it plays out.”.

You wake up the next day to loud bangs on your bedroom door, you spring up holding blankets up to your chest looking to Edd who was still sleeping.

“Shit, you breathed looking at him sleep.

Getting up you throw on some black skinny jeans your bra and a shirt on the floor, quickly you open the door and pop your head out to see Salina wide eyed at you. 

“What the fuck is up with all the green shit everywhere?!” Selina yelled demanding an answer. 

You shhhh her and she looks actually offended by your shhhing. 

“It's a long story just give me a second to-”

your cut off when Ed opens the door and says in a sleepy voice, 

“I'll take care of it.”. 

He then walks out in a shirt and boxers, you both just stare at him as he sleepily walked to your kitchen to open your fridge.

Salina looks at you speechless, you sigh pinching the roof of your nose,

“Don't tell Barbara just sit at the table i'll make breakfast.”. 

“You want me to eat next to that?” 

she looks at Nygma now sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal he looks up, 

“Hey I can hear you, you know,” 

“So what go squat somewhere else,”

“Selina!” You gave her a look and she looks at you shocked, 

“What? You sleeping with him now? Is he like your boyfriend?” 

you roll your eyes,

“Is Bruce your Boyfriend?”

“...No!” she said hesitantly. 

“Then shut up and go sit down hypocrite.”. 

Selina rolls her eyes with attitude as she goes to sit down at the table dead eyeing him.

About to make breakfast your phone goes off you flip it open and curse under your breath.

“Selina we gotta grab food on the way to the club, Barbara wants us,” 

Selina gets up and walks out the door, you look to Edd,

“get this place cleaned up, I don't want to get shocked when I turn any knobs.”.

Ed nods reading the newspaper and drinking your coffee. You shake your head at how he just made himself at home.

Hopping in the car Selina buckles up,

“You sure you wanna leave him alone in our place? He’s prolly smelling your panties as we speak,”

you shiver at the thought.

“Please don't say that and don't worry he won't be back, I need to set some boundaries,” 

“Be careful,” 

Selena said looking out the window, 

“What is that supposed to mean exactly? Do you not trust me?” 

“No I trust you, but he did sleep in your bed so…, do you trust him?”

you kept your eyes on the road, 

“Selina,” you take a breath,  
“the best advice I can give you is, don't trust anyone who’s been in an Asylum.”. 

“Does that count Barbra?” 

you look at her after parking,

“Especially her, but never let her know that, keep yourself safe.”. 

Selina nods and you two get out of the car and into the building.

You both walk into the abandoned lab were Ivy, Barbara, Victor and The Penguin waited with a smile, you look to them arms crossed.

“So you did strike a deal,” you look to Barbara not surprised. 

“Money is money baby,” Barbara smiles.

Ivy moves out of the way to reveal 6 needles filled with the serum, you frown. 

“Wait there should be more.”. 

Salina rolled her eyes when she heard you say that, Barbara just kept her smile, 

“Ed may of helped but he still fucked us over enough times to see this coming,” 

you scoff, 

“Well that's pretty shitty considering all he's done.”. 

“What? He forged some papers and gave you directions? Or perhaps your talking about something else he did maybe, more personal?” 

Penguin gives you a look after hearing Barbara’s comment,

“You know if you compromised our dea, well”

Oswald looks to Victor who with no hesitation cocks his gun and points it at you. You look at Victor seeing the I told you so in his eyes that's when you knew you had to comply. 

“Selina, you glance at her, sit down I'll help you with your injection.”.

Victor lowers his gun never letting his personal feelings affect his work, you wrap rubber around Selina’s arm and tie it to help you find veins, you inject it and she sucks her teeth looking away.

“It's not that bad your already done,” you assured her. 

You were next to shoot up, you held the serum in your hands not sure how to feel about cheating out Ed, he will try to kill you not that that scares you as much as Zsasz and his kill count. About to take off the cap when suddenly the door gets kicked in.  
Scarecrow, Mad Hatter and the Velaska twins walk in you hide the serum in your bra getting in front of Selina, Zsasz now points his gun to Jerome, Ivy and Barbara stay back behind you as well.

Jerome smiles as he walks into the middle of the floor followed by his Brother and the others,

“Hello Ladies,” Jerome’s brows go up and down as he laughs, 

“oh and Germs” he raises his hat to Penguin and Zsasz.

“Want me to kill him?” Zsasz asked Penguin,

“Now wait, you don't wanna do that,”

Zsasz turns to Jeremiah who snuck behind him, Penguin jumped absolutely terrified by the Velaska twins. 

Jeremiah did not smile as much as his brother did he was more serious witch made him more unsettling.

“As much as I'd like you to pump my brother with bullets,” Jeremiah holds a trigger button for all to see, “You ever so graze his ugly face and will all be blown to pieces.”.

“Sky high,” Jerome added holding a trigger button as well,  
“your calling me ugly? Have you looked in a mirror bro?” 

“Not now Jerome” Jeremiah stated trying not to snap at his brother.

Scarecrow and the team laughed, Zsasz looked around then lowered his gun.

Scarecrow walked over to you he liked to strike fear but you showed none just stared him down which made him uncomfortable. Jerome turned his attention to your fired up expression,

“I was hoping I'd see you again,”

he winked at you. 

“What's the deal tuts? Why aren't you trembling?” 

you glare at him with a dark smile,

“It's a secret come closer, i'll whisper it in your ear.”. 

Jerome was shocked by anyone who want him that close to them he knows it's a trap but he can't help it. 

“Back off our gall pall Crane” Jerome demanded.

Scarecrow backs up quick not liking you at all, 

“that's not wise brother,” Jeremiah warned,

“Bah, you just want her to yourself,” he brushed him off and walked into your trap. 

Jerome got close to you so you could whisper in his ear. 

You lean in as you give Zsasz a look and he nods while you whisper nonsense into Jerome's ear, making him laugh from the idiocy and even distracting Jeremiah, he was curious or jealous of all the attention his brother was getting. Everyone was watching you flirt with a serial killer thats when Zsasz pistol whips Jeremiah knocking him out cold on the floor, you turn Jerome and take a knife to his neck. Zsasz moves his gun to Tetch, Tetch puts his hands up with a smile thinking he can talk his way out of this. 

“Don't even think about it Mad Hatter,” 

he looks at you as you kept talking,

“One word and your Red Queen dies,” 

Jerome gives out a faint chuckle.

“I like you, so fast so clever so curvy, but your sloppy” 

You look over to Zsasz where Tetch was whispering in his ear. Zsasz gave you that look, the look he has when he's ready to work, his gun was now on you. 

“Shit, Zsasz fight it” you yell to him. 

Distracted with losing your top player you didn't notice Jerome grabbing a knife from his coat.

He swings his arm to stab you in the leg you back up not able to go after him with Zsasz’s gun pointed at your head, now you have no leverage. You stand still eyes on Victor as he waits for his next command, Jerome stood tall and smug with a wide smile. 

“You thought you were a match to my friend here? Hmmm seems you got tongue tied.”. 

Your heart was pounding, you never wanted your death to be by the hands of Victor.

“Goldeneye” 

Victor called to you and you snap out of your fear, thats right im Goldeneye. I can talk my way out of this, you then smile to Tetch. 

“Tetch,”

he looks to you with a head tilt curious, 

“You have my Cashire Cat, but can you guess what I have under my hat?” you asked him hoping you could indulge his triggers.

He smiled taking your baited words, 

“Curious? And might what you be?”

“Tell him to drop his gun, and we can have some fun,” you smiled warmly.

Jerome looked to you then to Jervis, to you then to Jervis as you two spoke in rhyme.

“Don't listen to this harlet, Hatter” Jerome spat.

Tetch glimpsed at Jerome only for a second then back to you awaiting your next words.

“Tell him to dismember his arms, unless you want your White Rabbit harmed.”.

Tetch smiles a little,

“I assume your the white Rabbit? How amusing the game you play, here I am listening to what you say, my I could do this all day,”

he laughs completely indulged. 

“Take apart your weapon, I wish to see what will happen” Tetch told Victor.

Zsasz gives out a sigh of relief as he takes apart his gun in seconds, his mag falls to the floor with a clank that echoes the building other pieces follow till his weapon is nothing but parts.

Jerome now had panic on his face, how could you call off his biggest player? His brother is the brains and he's passed out on the floor. Jerome had to move quick before you ruin everything he and his brother have planned.

“Wow, wow Tetch,”Jerome walks over, hand on his shoulder.  
“Snap out of it,”

Jervis came to his senses feeling Jerome's touch brought him back to the bigger picture. 

“My apologies, seems she has hidden talents,”

Tetch looks to Zsasz,

“beat her bloody if anyone interferes kill them.”. 

Jerome laughs 

“That's more like it, lets go,”

he grabs his brother dragging him out. You eye Zsasz as he dead eyes you.

“I have no control of my body Goldeneye, you have to knock me out,”

“I know,” you respond slightly agitated.

Selina takes out her whip, Zsasz gives her a look going for his second gun in his holster, Tabatha grabs her wrist.

“You trying to get us killed!? if we interfere Zsasz will kill you?!”

“Tabatha!,”

you call to her not taking your eyes off Victor, 

“get Salina out of here!” 

“No! I'm not leaving you!” Selina protested.

“You being here is distracting me I can't concentrate, if you care about my life then leave now!” 

Salina's upset she wants to save you but it seems there's no way to do that without killing everyone else including herself, she glares hard at Zsasz,

“You kill her then i'll kill you!”

“You better kid,” Victor said sternly.

Selina then left with everyone else including The Penguin.

Once it was just you and Zsasz you kept eyes on his weak spots, you know how he fights.

“I’m sorry” 

Victor said before charging at you, tackling you to the floor knocking the air out of you, you couldn't breath but you needed to be quick you've seen Zsasz lay out people before you know his style, you two use to spar when you worked alongside him. You block his first punch and jab his side, you shove your knee into his ribcage he grunts as he sat up holding his stomach. He backed up enough for you to kick him off you, his back smacked the ground but he was still conscious. You climb on top of him pinning his wrists with your knees, he looked up to you angry. 

“Your going easy on me Golden eye, knock me out already! Do it now before I reach for my guns” Victor demanded.

You want to reach for his guns to disarm him but then you give him a chance to break free, you had to knock him out. You pull your fist back not sure how much force to use so you go in with medium effort and punch him in the face, he grunts from impact and spits out blood but was still conscious. 

“Again!” Victor yells at you angry.

You go in for another punch Zsasz gets a hand free from under your knee and grabs his gun shooting you in the shoulder, you fling back holding your shoulder screaming in pain and tears, Victor gets up pointing his gun at your head. 

“This is not the intimacy I was hoping for” He frowned trying everything to break the mental hold Tetch’s words has on him, but it was no use his finger was moving to the trigger. 

You stare the barrel of his gun, 

“Hold on! Wait!”

You punch your own face to give yourself a wicked nose bleed, you wince and curse from your bullet wound and your nose, the hot pain throbbed in your nose stinging your face, you could taste the blood as it slid down your nostrils to your to mouth.

“I’m beaten bloody! you did what Tetch asked your done” You exclaimed.

Victor thought it over and the voices in his head telling him to hurt you vanished, he lowers his gun putting it back in his holster. 

“That was smart,” Victor said as he gets on his knees looking over your wound, 

“why didn't I think of that?” 

You wipe your blood, tears and your desire to vomit. 

“Because you weren't thinking” you answered coughing.

“I could of killed you,” Victor stated mad at himself for letting Tetch get close enough to trance him.  
“You need a doctor”  
he helps you up you whimper from the sudden movement,  
“Good thing were in the narrows.”. 

 

Laying on the examination bed in Doctor Lees little clinic you did your best to hold back tears and screams when she dug into your wound to fish out the bullet. 

“Damn, so you really got Tetch to do that? To tell Zsasz to disassemble his weapon? how?” 

you breathed through the pain, turning your head every time she dug in deeper.

“I put a mirror up to his face and he loved his reflection,” you answered proud of yourself, you get some kind of high messing with supervillains. 

Lee looked to you with a brow cocked not sure what you meant by that, Victor rolled his eyes he hates when you say that, it reminds him of your obsession.

“She talked to him in rhyme called herself the White Rabbit, and I was the cat,”  
he made the stern face,  
“it was unsettling”

Lee nodded as still trying to find the bullet.

“I get it speak his language, smart and here I thought you just threw your body at them.”. 

You scoff, 

“I don't throw my body at supervillains,” you stated taking offence. 

“That's a lie,” Zsasz argued unamused sorta like he was jealous.

Lee finally pulled out the bullet and placed it in a silver bowl, 

“I hope you know what your doing, last time I played with a man's heart he killed me, its was,” she looks up to plunge into her memories,  
“romantic.”

You and Lee were not too close but she was very kind and friendly to you when you were an undercover cop at GCPD, Jim brought her to every benefit till they split, now she’s patched you up more times then you can count, in this line of work getting beat up is normal, but the one thing that you respected the most was her confidentiality, she hasn't told a soul your real name or who you use to be. 

“Lee,”  
you looked to her as she prepared to clean you up,  
“if you were to see him again would you want him to pay?” 

“No,”  
she smirked,  
“I stabbed him right back, I knew playing with fire was gonna get me burned.”.

You examined her facial expression as she cleaned your wounds and wrapped you up, she was telling the truth, all you can take from this was to be carefull or your next.

“I owe you Lee,”  
you slowly get off the med bed, Victor helped you put your jacket back on,  
“what you need?”

She smiles at you hand on hip,

“Well I do need more medicine and supplies”

“Done” Victor said arms crossed, 

you turn to him.

“You don't need to do that” 

Victor glanced at you, 

“I said it's done, i'll get some man on it right away” 

he takes the bloody bullet out of the bowl and and wiped it clean puting it in his pocket. You and Lee watch him leave the room. 

“Lee call me for anything thank you” You gave her a small smile.

she doesn't smile back instead she tilts her head.

“You happy being out of GCPD? Being a criminal?” 

You stopped in your tracks not sure how to answer, 

“Are you?”

“Yes, the people of Narrows need me,” Lee answered with no hesitation.

“Then yes, at least out here you can tell who the criminals are, thanks again” 

You turn and walk yourself out.

 

Once your back at your place Selina immediately must of heard you come in cuz she immediately runs up to you,

“Are you ok!” She asked giving you a once over her jaw dropped when she saw the bullet hole and blood all over your jacket.  
“Did you get shot!?”

You put your hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down, you didn't care much about your safety when Selina’s in danger and you were worried about her running off with the Sirens, she’s about the same height as you now your relieved she's ok.

“Ya kid im cool, are the girls here?” 

“Ya, just try not to get upset” Selina asked now trying to calm you down.

you frown brow raised, 

“Why?”

Salina sighs, 

“come see for yourself.”.

You follow her to the kitchen preparing yourself for what's to come but you weren't ready to see this. The Riddler tied up and Ivy on his lap, Barbara sat feet on your table and Tabatha stood giving you evil stares. Your eyes are glued to Ivy as she plays with Ed’s hair, the fact that Ed kept his eyes on you and only you was clear indication he's not under her trance. You weren't ready to deal with this shit show, the fact that the Sirens would mess with your work is just bad business, is no one profesional these days? You grab the Vodka from on top of the fridge unscrew it and take a swig leaning on the wall you stay there for a second before speaking letting your anger subside.

“I see you girls are safe your welcome by the way,” 

Barbara gave you that classic cheeky smile, 

“Did you have to kill your little Boyfriend?” 

“Boyfriend?”  
Ed said surprised and sad,  
“what are they talking about, I thought-”

“Shut up Ed, the adults are talking,”  
you silenced him,  
“and no, he's not my bf he shot me and no I didn't kill him Barbra now get YOUR DAMN FEET OFF MY TABLE!” you yelled intimidating everyone in the room.

Barbara gracefully takes her feet off the table and to the floor, Ivy gets off of Ed and you untie him. Once free Ed gets up and shoves you against the wall knife slightly poking your stomach. 

You gasp actually surprised,

“Nygma, what the hell?! your not entranced!”

he frowned angrily at you,

“No but I know the truth not that i'm surprised,”

you glare at Barbara as your under his knife, Barbara smiled at her betrayal,

“We told him everything, how we set him up, sending you to swoon him, play with his little emotions, how you wanted to cut him out of the serums before he had a chance to catch on.”. 

This shouldn't of blindsided you Barbara didn't want Ed to think it was their idea to screw him out of the serum so they pinned it on you. You shudder as his knife graises you, Selena looks to Barbara angry, 

“Hey this is not in the deal, Tell him to stop” Selina barked Barbara just laughed at her request then said,

“Oh honey, you need to learn something about men, they don't know how to stop.”. 

“Ed there lying, I didn't set you up” you try to reason with him, 

“She didn't” Selina backed you up, 

Ed’s expression changed he felt confused not sure who to believe, the Voice in his head must be having a field day, he just got real overwhelmed listening to everyone tell him what to do, he shut his eyes and groaned frustrated, 

“Everyone just shut up! I can't think with all of you yaping!”

The room fell silent after his little outburst, Ed glared into your eyes, 

“You better be telling the truth,” He threatened lowering his knife away from your stomach.

You took a breath staring at Ed, he actually trusts you, you pull him in for a long deep kiss, he took you in dropping the knife to the floor, Selina kicked it under the fridge. 

“This is boring me,” 

Ivy said about to raise her wrist to Ed to poison him while you two were still kissing, you grab your syringe from your bra and inject him in the neck with the serum.

Everyone was shocked including you,

“Why on earth would you do that!?  
Ivy yelled stomping her heel to the kitchen floor,  
“now I can never be able to control him!” 

You move away from Ed to face Ivy, 

“Ya I gotta admit that wasn't the smartest thing I could of done.”.

Barbara looked to Tabatha not sure what to do now, you grab the duct tape off the table and wrapped it around your jacket’s four arms, Ivy got in a stance, you know one scratch from her nails and your dead. Once you finished with the duct tape you placed it on the counter and ready yourself for yet again another fight. 

Ivy takes first swing to claw you, you put your taped wrists up to block it and push her back, you then right hook her in the cheek, she bled from her lip, she wiped the blood now even more angry, Ivy swung with her left you block with your right. She punches your bullet wound, sending mind numbing pain to your shoulder. You held your shoulder wincing you back up giving her time to grab the meat tenderizer in the sink, your in pain but you can't let her hit you with that.

Ivy strikes you with the meat tenderizer you block again with your arm but it breaks through the duct tape leaving a small gash, she then digs her other hand into your wound reopening the stitches but not getting her nails through the fabric, she then knees you hard in the ribs and pushes you down onto the kitchen floor, you quickly turn as she goes in to attack you and sweep her feet, she trips and falls next to you, you then shove your arm on her chest keeping her down on the floor, she swung the meat tenderizer with her free hand and you snatch it out of her hand and knock her out with it.

Everyone was dumbfounded watching you slowly get up off the floor, Barbara and Tabby were speechless Selina wasn't that surprised. Getting up you take long heavy breaths pulling your sleeves trying to get your arms out of your jacket, all that tape made it hard to free yourself, Ed goes to help you.

“That was incredible,” Ed stated placing your jacket on the chair,  
“but now we need to restitch you, Selina you got a first aid kit?”

Selina nods leaving the kitchen she runs back with this tackle box of needles, gaus, pills and such other medical supplies, Edward takes off his jacket and pulls up his sleeves moving his tie out of the way. Barbara and Tabatha were talking in the corner, you sat in a chair across from Ed, you glare at them.

“Well what's the verdict ladies?”

You asked before pointing to the Vodka, Nygma followed your finger grabs it and hands it to you before he starts cleaning and stretching up your wound. Barbara takes a breath and smiles,

“Look, Goldeneye, we may of been a bit rash sicking Ivy on you, perhaps we can just call it all a wash?” 

You laugh holding your stomach from the pain.

“You Catty Bitches really put me through hell today, after all I did for you,”  
you turn to Ed as he sowed you up,  
“What do you think I should do Riddler?”  
Ed didn't even give it a second thought he just bluntly said,

“kill them, there only going to betray you again,”

you think it over, Barbara and Tabitha sweat a little waiting on your response.

“Your probably right but like you've seen, im pretty hard to kill, so…. i'll let this be a wash,”  
you wince a little from the string pulling your skin together,  
“we can kiss and makeup but I want some cash, you know for saving your asses today literally taking a bullet for you and having to deal with mean green over here,” you look down at Ivy still passed out on the floor.

Barbara nodded,

“Done, come by the bar tomorrow for your shift will make sure your well compensated”

you smile through the pain as they picked up Ivy and left, once gone you could finally breathe, Selina sat down next to you. 

“That was intense, why you forgive them? Eds right there just gonna do it again” 

“Cuz we still need jobs and they take care of you, I know Tabitha cares about you so I need you to stay over there for a little bit, listen on there conversations,”

“No way, I wanna stay here with you!” 

“This is not an negotiation your safer there now that more people know where we live where in danger,” 

“Then will move” Selina argued.

“That takes time and money, you want to be a badass bitch someday then your gonna need to think smarter you need to think about yourself not others” 

Selina got pisst as teenagers do,

“Fine, stay with the guy that just tried to kill you, but I better see you at the bar tomorrow!” 

she stormed off and slamming the door behind her.

Ed cuts the end of your stitches You smack your head on the table and keep it there for a moment taking in a huge breath, then you sat back up grabbing the Vodka topping it off and throwing the empty glass bottle at the wall letting out a little scream, you slowly move to the couch. 

“All that work for nothing,”  
you mope,  
“my allies are now trying to kill me, I had to shoe off my only friend and I got fucken shot” 

The Riddler walked into the living room turning on the tv, 

“Welcome to the life of a Supervillain” He shrugged off your complaints not finding them all that interesting.

“I'm not a Villain,”  
You said repositioning yourself on couch. you made one false move and you felt like you were gonna puke,  
“Fuck did she break my ribs?” You groaned at the pain in you side,

you take off your shirt to look at the giant purple green bruise.

“Ooooo your gonna wanna Ice that,” Ed said sucking air between his teeth staring at the bruise,

he then goes to the freezer to grab a bag of peas. You look to the newscaster on T.V.

“The Valeska Twins and there crew are still at large. We advise everyone to stay safe and report any suspicious activity.”. 

Ed came back to your aid and gently laid the frozen bag of corn on your side, the cold caused you to suck in air and look away chattering your teeth.

“Why you do it?” Ed asked looking to your wounds,  
why you give me the serum?”

you kept your eyes on the t.v,

“Wish I knew,” 

you then turn to him and to the empty room, the mess you left in the kitchen and the glass shards on the floor. 

“There gonna try to Kill you” 

Ed stated just standing there almost scolding you, you shake your head.

“No they won't, not when the Valaska Twins and there band of crazies are out there, at least now you won't be affected by scarecrow or Ivy.”. 

“Ya but you aren't, Selina told me how you played with Tetch and Jerome,”  
he sat on the free space on the couch,  
“let's hope they don't find you as fascinating as I do.”. 

Ed gets off the couch,

“Stay here and rest, i'm gonna get you something to eat your cabinets are looking pretty barren” 

he puts his green jacket back on handing you his gun and walks out the door.

 

Edward Nygma walked down the steps of your apartment entrance and into the city. 

“This is almost too easy,” 

Ed turned to see his persona The Riddler who is walking beside him on the way to the food truck, Ed rolls his eyes. 

“You come to tell me to kill this one?” he asked as if it was obvious, 

“We have had the urge but she always seems to stop you,” The Riddler stated, 

“Me!?” Ed stops walking, people around him give him looks as he talks to himself.  
“She's not into me, she's into you and your psychotic tendencies,”

The Riddler stops for a second to think, 

“She really is fascinating the way she talks her way in and out of our submission, she's useful on our side” The Riddler spoke to Ed and Ed just looked like he was having a conversation with the air. 

He kept walking after noticing people's reactions. 

“Yes well, seems like once in our life were in agreement, she lives” 

The Riddler nods as he read the menu on the food truck,

“Get her a milkshake she did just get shot probably could use the sugar.”.

Ed got back inside to find you in a long shirt and panties lounging comfortably on the couch wrapped in a blanket, you took a shower while he was gone it was as painful as you thought it be. Ed takes off his jacket and tie hanging them up on your coat rack, you turn to see him with food and your stomach immediately growls. 

“What bird is always with you at meal time?” you ask slowly sitting up making room for him on the couch. 

“A swallow,” he answered with a witted smile handing you your milkshake taking the food out and neatly placing them on the coffee table. 

You take a sip of your milkshake and click through the channels,

“What you like to watch? X-Files? Murder stories? Dexter maybe?”

“All good choices, but it is eight go to GSN” 

You flip to the channel and laugh a little, 

“I fucken love family fued” you smile.

Steve Harvey: “What's something people are afraid of?”

“Spiders” 

you call out,

“Death” Edward adds, 

“The IRS” you laugh, 

“Being alone” he answered,

you look over to him after the answers pop on the screen. 

“Is that what you fear?” you wipe your hands on a napkin and place it on top of all the trash, 

he shakes his head, 

“I'm never alone.”. 

“Right, your two people aren't you? One part Nygma other part Riddler.”

Ed nodded a little anxious. You painfully got up to throw away the trash and wash your hands.

“You know,”  
you spoke as you walked back to the couch,  
“I think I can tell which one i'm talking to,” 

Ed found what you were saying slightly amusing he turned to you to give you all his attention. 

“Then who am I right now?” He asked.

You lean back putting your legs on him, he then starts to massage your legs,

“Your Ed right now, sweet kind and generous” 

“Oh you think so?” 

He leans in gripping your lower thigh then your ass pushing himself between your legs,  
“Who am I now?” He asked flirtatiously.

Air escapes your lungs feeling the fire he's creating between you two.

“It's a trick question,” you spoke confidently,  
your still Ed, if you were the Riddler there be a blade in my gut and up my ribcage.”.

He shook his head,

“Smart to think so but your wrong,” 

“Do The thing” you asked like a little kid,

he makes arms into the ex from family feud and makes the noise when you get an answer wrong, you laugh and he does too coming into to kiss you through little giggles. Deepening the kiss Ed’s hands find there way up the side of your shirt slowly lifting it revealing your pretty burgundy panties.

You bit your lip with longing eyes as he ran his hands up and down your legs,

“You got goosebumps, did I trigger something? Or is it just cold in here? Want me to turn the heat up?” Ed asked wanting to keep you comfortable.

“It is kinda chilly I'll go start a fire”

you go to get up to throw wood in the fireplace but Nygma stops you.

“Let me keep you warm,”  
he said taking off his vest and unbuttons his dress shirt.

You watched him strip his top half with inticapation, for a lanky guy he did have a nice body. You pull over your shirt feeling the cold air prickle your skin, that stretch had you grunting from the pain in your ribs, your teeth chatter for a moment.

“Shit Its cold”

you wrap your arms around your breasts, your eyes begged for his warmth.

Ed gently leaned his body onto yours keeping the cold at bay, his body was so warm so inviting, his lips on yours brought heat into your chest, after such a shitty day you need this, but you wince a little from the cramped space and moving your arms to reposition. Usually this stuff wouldn't bother you but you did get extremely injured. You let out a little

“Oww,”

Ed stopped, 

“Was I hurting you?” He gave you a concerned expression backing off you,

“No, it's just a little cramped all the movement is hurting my shoulder,” 

“Oh, right duh, you're probably in an immense amount of pain, and here I am trying to seduce you” 

Ed said getting all cute and awkward worrying about you, as much as you want to act like it doesn't bother you, like none of it matters, you still grab him feeling weak.

“Ed,”  
you whisper,  
“you really can't remember me? What my eyes use to look like, what we use to talk about? Nothing?”

Ed frowned, he hates a riddle he can't solve, 

“Unfortunately I can't, why don't you just tell me something that might help me remember, like what's your real name Selina wouldn't tell me the other women didn't know.”.

“I can't tell you anything,”  
you replied,  
“I never should of brought it up in the first place it's easier this way, were very different now.”.

Ed just watched you for a bit, he knows your keeping a lot from him but he think you be stupid not too, he is a criminal.

“Your smart to keep it from me, I am a bad man that has done some bad things,”

he turned away from you as if there was a hint of guilt for his actions,  
“i'm gonna go, let you rest, change your bandage in the morning,” 

you nod watching him put his clothes back on kiss you goodbye and walk out the door. This whole job would be ten times easier if he just kept trying to kill you or if he was constantly a bad person but tonight when he was on your couch he was just Ed. You sigh getting off the couch and into your bedroom to go to sleep alone.


	4. Every Villain Is Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night against your will with The Valeska Twins The Mad Hatter and Scarecrow turns into an interrogation gone horribly wrong. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW!!! SMUT, and Cursing.

You slept alone, Ed left last night after your little talk, he may have been gone but you could still smell him on your sheets. You smiled as you spooned your pillow to the memory of sleeping next to him, how soft his lips were, how he tasted, how gentle of a lover he was, you began to wake up when you heard what sounded like faint footsteps.

“Selina?” you spoke in a sleepy voice,  
“I told you not to come back, it's not safe.”.

You rub your eyes squinting into the darkness to see a very tall figure that was obviously not Selina, you gasped as the figure climbed onto your bed and tried to force a cloth with what you assume was chloroform to your face. 

Completely off guard you grab his arm pushing it away from your nostrils. You try to shove him off by applying all your strength but your body was so sore from getting shot and fighting off Ivy last night you weren't sure how much longer you had till your body gives out. Is this really how I die? You thought feeling your arms shake. Your eyes trail to the window were saw another figure sneak into your room. Stealthy a wire is placed under the man's neck straining him so hard he bends backwards, the man drops the cloth and tries to get his meaty fingers under the wire, Victor Zsasz griped harder at the wire bringing the back of the man's neck up to his chest so he could whisper in his ear.

“You picked the wrong apartment buddy.”. 

The man choked as his skin tone paled soon he went limp as his neck bled slightly, Victor shoved his lifeless body onto your bedroom floor.

You were shaking trying to calm yourself.

“That was a close one,”  
Victor rolled his sleeve to engrave his wrist with a knife. A tally mark next to a set of three.  
“That makes 129,”  
he said smirking to himself before turning his attention to you.   
“You alright Goldeneye?” he asked moving to your bedside.

You turned your lamp on and rolled your eyes when it glowed green,

“Fucken Ed” you cursed under your breath feeling stupid for getting distracted.

“So you two are a thing?” Victor asked trying to seem like he didn't care. 

“You know I don't have things, not after you” you replied,

“And I'm flattered but I did see him leave your place a lot this week, i'm not calling you a liar but uh your a liar.”.

Your brow raised as you dead eyed him, 

“your spying on me?!”

“No,”  
he shrugged nonchalantly,  
“I just watch your house at night,”   
Victor thought to himself,  
“ok yes im spying on you, your welcome btw,” he kicks the dead guy on your floor. 

You push your sheets off and get out of bed to inspect the body. He had clown makeup on witch made it clear who he worked for, you search his pockets for ID and any leads on were there hiding out. Victor hopped on your bed making himself comfortable while you searched the thug. You found no ID, just crumpled up receipts for fast food places. 

“Give me your gun with the flashlight on it,” you put a hand out to Victor.

Victor pulls a gun out of his holster and hands it to you, you turn on the light to get a better look, You scoff and give out a small dry chuckle,

“Of course,”   
you pull out a Joker card out of the dead man's Pea coat,   
“they don't want me to find them, they want to kidnap me for the advantage” 

“Who wants to kidnap you?” Victor asked as he looked through your panty drawer. 

You turn to him as if it was obvious cuz it was, the mans in full makeup,

“The Velaska Twins, Victor honestly how dense are you?” you asked slightly agitated.

“Hey your the smart one i'm just the good looking one,” he stated shoving one of your panties into his pocket, you sigh at the sight of him stealing your favorite pair.

“I'm so moving,” you said outloud to yourself.

You grunt from getting up too fast your ribs are still bruised severely. Sucking in air between your clenched teeth you slowly laid back down on your bed, Victor laid next to you and took a deep inhale at the ceiling.

“I'll take care of the body, seems like you got enough going on,” he turned to face you.

You half smiled at his generosity, 

“thank you Zsasz, I owe you one.”.

He smiled taking in your figure, the shirt you were wearing to sleep in didn't leave much to the imagination.

“Well I can always stay till morning, keep you safe, keep you... busy”

Victor said resting a hand on your hip. You felt your heart race only for a second then you immediately took his hand off you, this was no time to give into old flames. 

“Good bye Victor,” you closed your eyes turning away from him hoping he leave. Victor smirked, 

“Can't blame me for trying,”

he grabs the corpse by the armpits and waved the dead man's hand saying,

“Good night my lady” and drags him out of your apartment.

 

The next day you stormed into Sirens wearing a black sweater tucked into a cute wine red skirt, black nylons and high heels.

“Where is she!” You yelled, 

Barbara and Tabby looked over at you clueless,

“Who Selina? She's in the back counting inventory” 

Barbara answered wondering why you were so wound up.

In a huff you angrily sat at the bar nabbing a bottle of the good stuff you poured yourself a drink.

“Rough night?” Barbara asked putting glasses behind the bar. 

“If you think almost getting kidnapped by a creepy clown a rough one then yes, where's That Green Cunt Ivy?” You looked around the bar,   
“I bet she's the one who gave me up” 

Tabby shook her head with a glaring look, 

“We cut her loose, dumped her unconscious body in the Narrows after she went toe to toe with you.”. 

You crossed your arms,

“damn she could be anywhere now,”

Barbara shrugged wiping off another glass,

“Just move if she did tip off the Creepy Clown Twins she won't be able to find you again, she may look like a woman but she's really what 12?” 

“Shes 16, I think,”   
Selena said walking over with her clipboard, 

“and what the hell are you talking about clowns are coming after you?!”

“Its nothing, im fine,”   
you asure Selina then look back to Barbara.

“I need my cut and the day off, Selina and I are gonna get us a new place,” 

Selina smiled and blurted excitedly,

“Crime ally!!” 

You shake your head counting your money Tabby just handed you.

“Were still living in Gotham Heights, it's safer they wouldn't think to check there again.”.

You put your cash in your inner jacket pocket, 

“you ready? We need to find one today”

You stated impatiently, she nodded placing the clipboard on the bar, she followed you out the door.

 

“What do you think about this one Selina?”

You asked looking around an apartment in Chinatown.

“You said we were looking in Gotham Heights,”

she replied opening the fridge to see grime and a strange smell, she looked up inspecting a water spot on the ceiling. 

“This place is a dump.”. 

You glare at her,

“Really, I found you in a way trashier place, This isn't so bad,”  
You half smile as you two walk into one of the bedrooms.

“You know this place blows,”   
Selina crossed her arms giving you attitude.

You breathe through your mouth to try and ignore the smell then your hear something.

“Cat”

You warn her as you take out your gun pointing it at the door, she pulled out her whip and got battle ready. 

You moved to to side of the wall letting the intruder come in, another damn clown goon with a gun. He turned around and flinched at the sight of you he aimed but you were faster lodging a bullet in his head he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

“Damn, isn't that the second one after you?”  
Selina looked down at the body.

You sigh, 

“well you can scratch off chinatown,” 

you squint your eyes and tilt your head at the body to notice not one but two bullet holes one more between the eyes, you then turn to the only window in the bedroom and see Zsasz waving at you on the staircase. You roll eyes and scoff at the sight of his stupid charismatic smile.

“I had that under control Zsasz”  
You stated.

Zsasz pokes his head out the window,

“Ladys”   
He smiles.

“This guy,”  
Selina acted dramatically,   
“i'll be in the car”

You nod to her handing her your extra weapon and telling her your gonna be 5 minutes tops, she walks out the door.

“House hunting?”  
Victor asked fitting through the window and looking around the place then to the dead body as a puddle of blood forms around it,   
“that's gonna bring down its value.”. 

“Victor dont you have a job to do somewhere else?”   
You scowled.

“I am doing my job”  
He replied.

“If you say your job is keeping me safe i'll barf” 

Victor laughs, 

“Not exactly, Penguin sent me to find you, you missed a day, I need the latest recording or i'll have to kill you and bla bla bla.”.

You make a face and hand him your latest recording then turn back to the body.

“Where the hell are these Clowns coming from?”

You ask yourself as you look through its pockets. Still nothing but garbage and a Joker card. 

“If you wanna know were they are so bad, Why don't you just let them nap you?” 

Victor joked leaning against the wall. 

Your head perks as your eyes widened, could it be Victor actually said something useful?

“Of course!”  
You grab his shoulders,   
“Victor Zsasz your a genius!”

“I know,”

Victor nodded staring at you,   
“but for the sake of a recap what did I just say?” 

you scoff, “

Don't worry about it, just know you helped me out,”

You smile at him. 

You let go of Victors shoulders and adjust his collar, you then caught a whiff of his cologne. For someone who kills all day he smells amazing. You always thought he looked so hot in his black jacket, dark purple vest and dark purple dress shirt, even loved how he buttoned it up all the way. His suspenders that he let dangle even matched his whole ensemble, all the way down to his custom form fitting leather gloves, the man knows how to dress.

Victor took advantage of your closeness and leaned in to your lips, you caught yourself leaning in too and pulled away placing your hand up to his mouth. 

“Selina's waiting on me, take care of the body.” 

Victor looked to the body, 

“Yes Ma'am,” he smirked before bending down to hook his arms under the armpits of the corpse then proceeds to drag the body out.

 

You and Selina put your house hunting on hold since your a target. Selina is staying with Bruce and you took a trip to the Narrows to pretending to keep shopping for a place in hopes to get napped and set your plan in motion. 

You walked into a dark alley leading to a run down town home. Once there you walk up the front door steps, breaking the second step you sigh, 

“Great.”.

You pull your leg out, you didn't wanna endanger anyone so you just broke into the key box the realtors would use and let yourself in. Once inside you were a little surprised it wasn't that bad, walking in further you could hear the wood creak in the other room. You roll your eyes these guys are so bad at napping people your gonna have to actually act like you didn't hear the size 11s practically tap dancing down the hall. 

You walk into the room, the clown they sent this time was a skittish fella he yelped at the mere sight of you.

“Oh nooo,”  
you gasped,  
“You caught me im so scared, please don't hurt me”   
You fake pleaded.

The man in the makeup took your bait, not even 5 mins later you had a bag over your head and your in the back seat of a van. 

You hear the right side of the backseats's door open and your grabbed tight by two strong man and dragged into an elevator then into a room, it was clear they were taking you to an apartment. You hear voices it was obvious who was there. 

“Oh goody,”  
you hear Jerome in his enthusiastic voice,  
“our package finally came,” 

“About time.”.  
Jeremiah said in a more melotone,  
“we were running out of guys to send.”. 

“The table is set, lets release our little pet”  
Jervis rhymed.

The bag was finally pulled off your head after your hands were tied behind the chair. You blink a couple times adjusting to the lights and insane scenery, They are all hiding in plain sight, your old place, They destroyed it. Good thing you took out all your sensitive records and clothes this morning. Every wall had been painted over with crude drawings green and purple. Your couch was shot up multiple times your kitchen had to be the only room that wasn't played with and your way too scared to see what they did to your bedroom. 

“Like what we did to the place?”  
Jerome laughed shoes on your kitchen table as he leaned in your chair drinking your booze from an old GCPD mug. 

Jeremiah stood by the counter with a cup of coffee while Jervis was sitting across from you trying to get closer now by your side.

“Where’s the scarecrow?”   
you asked not seeing him in the room, 

“don't you worry your pretty little head about him,” Jervis smiled standing up to pour tea in what you assume is your cup,   
“please, drink.”.

You look around the room for the best way out, but the real shit is, your out numbered, you need back up, you look to the ceiling, there's a fire sprinkler, if you could just so nudge it, it will go off alerting the authorities. 

You look back down at the tea cup, you need to find a way out of this chair, you really wish you listened to Selena when she wanted to sell your fine china.

“I'd love to,”  
you smiled warmly,  
“but as you can see, i'm a bit tied up, why don't you untie me and i'll happily join you.”.

Tetch nodded happily as he went to untie you. 

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, 

“Really Tetch? Jerome can you stop this idiot before he dooms us all”

Jerome had that excited smile watching jervis start to untie you.

“Oh come on, don't you wanna see what our rambunctious guest will do?”

You give Jerome a wink that thrills him into a laughing fit witch jervis joins in and so do you.

Jeremiah sighs gently placing his coffee on the counter he takes out his gun, cocks it and shoots at the ceiling killing the laughter he points it at Jervis. Jervis puts his hands up and sits back down. 

Jerome groaned,

“Party pooper,”

and you just kept an intrigued eye at the leader who pinched the roof of his nose after putting his gun away. 

“We need organization Gentlemen, we need order! Not tea parties and letting our prey go!”  
He searches your cupboard,  
“here,”  
Jeremiah hands his brother a straw Jerome chuckles plopping it in your tea cup.

You eye your alcohol Jerome was hogging, he caught your eye and poured some in your drink. Now all the criminals looked to you intensely, you smile shimmying yourself closer to the table when you were really trying to loosen the rope around your wrists, Jervis did untie one of the many knots, there really afraid of you. You wrap your lips around the straw and take a big sip, you sit back and smile.

“Not bad Mr.Tetch, or should I say mad hatter?” 

He rested his chin on his hands just goggling at you, 

“Mad Hatter would be nice, thank you for asking my dear Red Queen,” 

“Red Queen? I thought I was your white rabbit?”   
You smiled flirtatiously.

“Not the way you play,”  
He said flirting back,

you giggle actually giggle, you fucken love messing with him, His obsession with Alice in wonderland and rhymes was his weakness that was obvious to see.

“Okay!”

Jerome srowled climbing on to the table knocking down the teapot creating a wedge between you and Tetch,   
“that was getting wayyyy too boring, It's my turn.”   
Jerome announced with a smile raising his eyebrows at you,

You slowly give him your attention.

“Not one to share the spotlight are you?”   
You asked Jerome figuring him out.

Jerome laughs sitting on the table facing you, 

“Your smart copper, id let you poke at my brain whenever you want, especially dressed like that, hubba hubba,”

his eyes gawk at your chest which made you uncomfortable, you broke eye contact letting him win, and he loved to win.

“Uh, oh”  
he laughed,  
“I made our guest feel a little something, somthing? Wait till you see what we did to your bedroom, should I take you there now?”  
Jerome leaned into take a long inhale of your hair taken in your scent with a lustful exhale. 

You were rattled but you can't let him know that, this is your game.

“Untie me and I'll let you take me anywhere, this table looks pretty sturdy”  
You eye the table underneath him then back to lock eyes.

Jerome held his stomach busting a gut over your last comment, 

“Oh your good,”   
he calms his laughter,  
“but maybe after” 

“After?”   
you raised a brow.

“Why do you think Scarecrows not here, he's working on something special just for you”  
Jerome said winking at you, your unphased.

“Sorry you wasted your time, I took the serum, you can't poison me”   
You shake your head.

“Wow,”  
Jeremiah spoke walking over gesturing his hand to shoe his brother away from you, Jerome hopped off the table allowing his brother to stand next to you looking down at you.

“If I hadn't known you were lying I would've believed you,” 

you make an angry face,

“Fucken Ivy,” you glare up at Jeremiah, he didn't smile all that much.   
“She told you”

“Oh yes,” He nodded,  
“she told us everything she knew about you, which wasn't much, perhaps we won't poison you,” he raises his chin,  
“if you tell me your name.”. 

You couldn't help but laugh,

“My name? That's it? Not secrets not to even recruit me? You just want my name? I'm a little offended” you said keeping your cool.

Jeremiah slammed his hand on the table to silence you, his hair flopped out of place. 

“We both know your name is worth much, much more than all those things” he said the fixed his hair.

You bite your tongue he is smart, no one in the underworld besides two people know your real name, after the incident GCPD shredded all your intel, all your work, you never forgave them. You took on a new persona a name worthy of your wit and appearance.

“Goldeneye,”

you blink getting out of your head and back to Jeremiah. 

“That's what they call you after your” he pauses raises his chin all dramatic like,   
“rebirth” 

“Boy do I know what that's like,”  
Jerome now standing on the other side of you began to talk over his brother,

“when I came back the second time I gotta say, things seem a lot….. funnier hahaha, wonder what coming back did to you?”

Jeremiah's expression was stone faced, nothing about his body moved except his head witch leaned slightly forward first looking directly at his brother then closing his eyes for a moment looking to the floor he brings his head up taking a deep inhale abruptly showing restraint before he does something unseenly, he's not one to be spoken over.

The Twins were fighting over you like a game station on Christmas. You had to think quick before Scarecrow finishes that batch of crazy gas. 

“Wanna see a magic trick?” you asked with a cunning smile, 

“Ohhh yes! I thought you never ask” Jerome smiled popping a squat across from Tetch, who was also very excited to see what you were about to do. 

Jeremiah looked to his watch, 

“Alright, just one then your getting the gas” 

You smile, slowly levitating in your chair trying to angle yourself enough to touch the sprinkler, there were ooooos and awwws then you hurled yourself into the ceiling missing the sprinkler by an inch you drop to the floor breaking the chair on impact. You then picked yourself off the floor quickly unraveling the rope tied behind your back, the boys were intrigued no one even tried to stop you. Once free you didn't think about the sprinkler anymore your first instinct was to silent Tetch, his eyes got wide once he saw you break free. 

He got out of his chair and used it like lion tamer to separate himself from you, you stop for a moment to think then see the gun next to Jeremiah on the counter. Before you could make an advance, Jerome bear hugged you from behind.

“Oh I love a firecracker,” Jerome said getting a rise out of the situation.

You back him into the wall, he grunts once his back smacks into a shelf breaking the shelf on impact books fell all over him causing him to release you, you run and quickly grab the gun off the counter then turn and grab Jeremiah by the collar gun pointing it at his face.

“Game over boys,”  
you breathed fast,   
“tie each other up and shove a sock in Tetch's mouth.”. 

Jeremiah looked disappointed, 

“Sorry, your times up”

you give him a confused look then remembered the gass you turn quickly but much too late Scarecrow was behind you and blasted you with a pink toxin. You fell to the floor with a panic afraid of what to come, but you felt fine, nothing was different. 

“I could of just hypnotized her,” Tetch said putting his chair down. 

“Were Villains Jervis, but were not evil,” Jeremiah said giving you a hand, you didn't take it,

you got up taking out a knife.

“What you do to me?!” You yelled demanding an answer Jeremiah backed away from you.

Jerome apprehended you from behind his knife now around your neck.

“Ditch the knife or your gonna spill out all over your floor,” Jerome said sternly. 

You weren't happy but you know Jerome is a loose cannon so you do as he says, dropping the knife Jeremiah kicks it away. You remained still and angry you repeat yourself.

“What did you do to me?!”. 

“Oh nothing,” Jeremiah shrugged,   
“Just a little something to stimulate your senses,” 

“You should thank us,” Jerome stated,   
“everything is gonna feel really good,”   
Jerome brushed his lips softly up your neck leaving you chills, his touch felt amazing, your eyes involuntarily fluttered from how good it felt.

“Tetch,” Jeremiah called to him, he nodded back legs crossed at the table awaiting his next word.

“It seems our party guest is a bit... tense” Jeremiah's vibrant green eyes emotionlessly drilled into you,   
“perhaps you can relax her a bit?”

“I shall assist you to the best of my abilities,” Tetch said getting up to stand in front of you.

His smile disturbed you it looked so joyous whatever it was he had in mind for you, he was excited none the least.

“Shall I get her to speak?” He asked going for his pocket watch in his peacoat taken the steps to hypnotize you, your eyes dart away to focus on a corner on the ceiling as you hummed loudly. 

“No,” Jeremiah answered, you stopped humming to listen to Jeremiah,   
“I want her to willingly tell us, not take it by force,”

“Fat chance!” you scrunch your face at him, he was thrilled to see you defy him a small smile found his pale face.

“There's no way i'd ever tell you anything, torture me all you want your only get end up pissing me off even more” you stated it as if it were fact, your not gonna tell them anything about you. 

Jervis looked to Jeremiah in dismay, 

“I'm not sure what it is you want me to do Jeramiah,” Tetch said with a concerned shrug. 

“Your a smart man Tetch, tell me what her problem is,”

“My problem is you fuckers squatting in my apartment!” you spat only for Jerome to apply more pressure, his blade made a small little cut that caused you to squint your eyes slightly wince and stand more still. 

Tetch looked back to examine you, try and find at least one of your weaknesses, all you did is stare him down angrily, then he gasped with joy as if he knew the answer. 

“Oh, I see,”   
he got inches to your face with a smug smile.   
“So all the flirting earlier was all a ruse?”  
He clicked his tongue,   
“Tsk Tsk, Careful Miss, you don't want to give me the wrong idea” you let out a smug laugh as if to copy his expression. 

“You call that flirting?” You smirk,   
“Hypnotize Jerome to set me free and I'll show you flirting,”

Tetch laughed to himself, 

“Tempting but we all know your just trying to trick me,” his eyes strayed to your skirt, his hand found the end and rubbed the fabrics in between his fingers you start to panic from his sudden interest,  
“I for one do not tease.”.

You said nothing just watched the Mad Hatter get on his knees.

“What do you think your doing?” you asked squirming causing Jerome to tightened his grip on you, you could feel his blade dig in slightly each time you moved.

“No sudden moves dollface” Jerome growled in your ear,   
“you don't want an accidental slip.”. 

You raise your eyebrows not so afraid but more concerned for your life.

Tetch then pulled down your nylons and just admired your panties making you feel extremely uncomfortable. 

Jeremiah could tell you were distressed by how your breath shortened and how you turned away, 

“Not so fun when it's happening to you is it?” Jeremiah asked,   
“This can all go away if you just tell me your name” you dead eye Jeremiah in the face,

“Bite me,” you answered, not even close to giving up, not even close to giving them power over you. 

“Pitty,” Jeremiah frowned,   
“well then I suppose i'll just have to you tell me through heavy pants and well placed moans,”

your brows furrowed after hearing him say that, what could he possibly mean by ‘well placed moans’? 

“Tetch go ahead, bite her.”. 

Tetch gave you soft kisses and bites up your inner thigh, you blushed from his lips pressing against your sensitive skin, the heat of his breath gave you goosebumps, his hands sensually run up to grip your panties, 

“Wait, please stop,” your breath hitched when you felt his hands grip your panties, he stops to look up at you. 

“Someone who plays with others to get what they want,” Jervis’s eyes peered under his top hat. “Sounds like a villain to me, perhaps you need a taste of your own medicine, though it seems I'll be the one doing all the tasting.”. 

The sight of a top shelf supervillain on his knees to do unmentionable acts to you made your mind go numb, you tremble feeling your underwear tugged down to your knees then to the floor, the cold air hit your skin making your teeth chatter, it felt colder then jumping into the snow naked. 

“Oh my you're already wet,” he gazes at your pussy, how your lips are moist with desire,   
“so wet, my little pet” Jervis rhymed.

This can't be happening you thought there has to be a way out of this, that's when it hit you, Rhymes! He loves rhymes, that could throw him off. 

You were ready to play him, ready to make your break then he pressed his lips on your womanhood slithering his tongue through your slit, his tongue was hot and coated your pussy with his warm saliva, you gasped going blank again not ready for such dirty pleasure. Jerome laughed into your ear,

“Ooo your a dirty girl aren't you? I just can't wait for my turn,” you felt flushed biting your lip turning your head away from Jerome’s lips.

Feeling Tetch's tongue swirl around your sensitive bud drove you crazy, he spreads your lips apart and went in deeper, his tongue clicked, you were getting off just by hearing his muffled slurping, your breath was heavy and fast, it was like you were tranced by his mouth, like he was hypnotizing you with his tongue, you wanted to ignore his advance wanted more then anything not to subdue, not to enjoy it but your eyes were rolling back and your knees felt like jello you had to stay still or Jerome's knife will dig deeper. 

Jerome loved how you backed up into him, you had no idea your backside was rubbing against his groin, your just reacting to the stimulation Tetch was filling you with.

“Is that drool I see?” Jerome laughs lightly as he licks your jawline up to your earlobe, his hot breath in your ear and Tetch's tongue torturing your pussy caused you to bite your lip hard, hard enough to draw blood. Jeremiah was intrigued by your will, he watched the blood trickle down to your sweater.

“Too bad,” Jeremiah said now tugging up your top revealing your bra he pulled your sweater over your head behind your neck,  
“I fear that will stain,” he then whipped out a switch blade cutting your bra off from the middle and scraping into your breast plate, you sucked your breath from the burn of the slice and your boobs popping out.

Jerome looked down at your breast wanting desperately to cop of feel but was met with a look from Jeremiah telling him to keep restraining you.

Jeremiah inspected your breasts for a moment before grabbing them both, massaging them in his hands flicking your nipples with his thumbs, you did everything within your power to not look at him not moan you just held your breath.

“Your gonna turn blue soon if you keep that up,” Jeremiah smiled before licking the blood from the cut his blade left between your breasts.

His tongue then trailed to your right boob were he sucked and bit at your nipple, this was all happening so fast all the excitement and pleasure was becoming too much for you especially now that Tetch found your gspot with his two fingers and proceeds to finger fuck you.

It was too late, for you your body betrayed you as you closed your eyes shut and let out a moan, and another and another you were cumming and they all heard it. 

Jeremiah stopped teasing you and Jarvis pulled back wiping his face and sucking his fingers of you Jervis then got up to tower over you, smiling with triumph you wanted to stop panting and look away but all you wanted was him to go back down on you.

“Gentlemen,” Jervis smiled,   
“looks like we broke her spirit,” 

you gulped trying to calm yourself.

“Jerome,” Jeremiah called his brother as he looked to you with wide intrigued eyes,  
“release her,”

Jerome tilted his head and Tetch made a worried face, 

“Uh, you sure that's a good idea bro?” Jerome asked.

“I do have to say I agree with Jerome.”. Jervis looked nervous, afraid he just had his last meal.

Jeremiah was not one for defiance from his gang, 

“I said release her,”

“It's your funeral” Jerome said before letting you lose.

You fall to your knees breathing fast you were soaked you literally came on The Mad Hatter's face. You got up pulling your panties and nylons up along with your skirt, you tugged your sweater back on your body, the boys were silent waiting to see what you will do next.

You turn to Jerome he smiled widely at you just preying you pounce on him and stab him deep the thought thrilled him. You smiled back before kneeing him in the balls, 

“My gonadds!” he holds his package and falls to the floor laughing as you grab his knife and come at Tetch who backed up fast falling back on the table, his hat falls off when his head knocks back, you climb on top of him he was scared but excited.

“Off with their heads my Red Queen, slit my throat by all means”

you wanted more then anything to kill him, no one's stopping you, he's even asking for it, you put the knife up to his throat your face to face so you can watch his eyes go dark, he was wild eyed watching you terrified that your gonna be the last thing he sees. 

But then your eyes trailed to his lips, how they were on your pussy moments ago, you could still smell yourself on his goatee and mustache. You pull your knife up to stab him right in the face he lets out a loud yelp, he flinches when it diggs into the wooden table inches from his face, you lean down to violently kiss him. 

Tetch was shocked and so were you, everything just felt so good, whatever they sprayed you with made you feel like just doing whatever the fuck you wanted and right now you want to go mad. 

Tetch wrapped his arms around you, embracing you and deepening the kiss, you let his hands touch you, he felt incredible, you sit up to pull off your sweater over your head and toss it across the room, he took a breath taking in your gorgeous body.

“Oh my Red Queen, im subdued by your curves it seems,” 

you go back down to kiss him but your yanked off him by Jerome and Jeremiah.

“Well that was… entertaining,” Jeremiah said gripping your arm as his brother has the other, 

Tetch sat up on the table fixing his outfit and grabs his hat off the floor, wiping dirt off it before placing it back on his head. 

You stood there in the kitchen gripped by the Velaska Twins. Jeremiah showed you a vial filled with purple liquid, you eyed it,

“That's the antidote, isn't it?” He nods,

“Oh yes, just one sip and you won't be feeling so…  
ravenous,” he clenched the tiny bottle,   
“tell me your name or my brother and I will take you into your bedroom,” Jerome smiled widely at you as he took the vial from his brother placing it inside his pocket,

“I gotta warn you,” Jerome unroles duct tape he found on your kitchen table, moving his eyebrows up and down he says,   
“i'm a kinky lover.”.

“Do what you want,” You spat,  
“I will never tell you shit!”.

Jerome closed the gap between you two, but you knew he's by far the easiest to manipulate, you turn away from him and wrap your arms around his brother Jeremiah, you then started to kiss him, smearing his red lipstick all over your face.

Jeremiah kissed you back kissing the nook of your neck, you moaned loudly just to get a rise out of Jerome. Jerome was unhappy seeing his brother all over you, just like you hoped he took the bait and grabbed the gun pointing it at his brother, Jeremiah heard the click, Jeremiah stopped kissing you slowly turning his head to his Brother.

“Oh dear, what you got there?” Jeremiah asked, 

you kept yourself wrapped around him he actually smelled nice, and his clothes felt clean. 

Jerome frowned at you then made eyes on his brother, 

“You always try to take my toys, i'm getting sick of it!”

Jeremiah put his hands up, you kept yourself close to his chest hiding your devious smile.

“Put the gun down, don't be so brash, isn't it obvious what's going on here?” 

Your heart raced, did he figure it out that quick, you look back at the sprinkler,

“Our guest obviously knows who the leader is..”

Jerome didn't like that comment, but you sure did, 

“blasphemy! She's just all horned up from the toxin,” Jerome took out the vial and your eyes went wide, 

“Give her this, then she can truly pick the leader!”

Jeremiah was tempted but far too smart to let it happen,

“Put that away you imbecile! That's the only edge we have on her!” Jeremiah held you tight in fear you go for it.

You were stuck listening to them fight over you once more, you look back at the sprinkler this is your chance. You loosen your high heel off your foot and kick it up to your hand, Jeremiah backed up afraid you were gonna stab your stelato right into his eye, you turn and chuck it at the sprinkler, the water bursts out and you smiled letting the water hit you.

Jerome was confused.

“Why she do that? I'm getting drenched!” Jerome takes off his first layer of his outrageous circus suite dropping it on the floor, you make a run for it taking out the vial you then start to laugh hysterically.

Jeremiah slicking his hair back out of his face takes out a knife, 

“Screw it let's kill her before the feds come, she hit the sprinkler to alert the fire department!”

Jerome seeing you now have the vial smacked his forehead.

“Whoops, ya lets kill her,” he points the gun at you, 

the hatter had nothing to say he was under the table in fear of getting his paper mache hat wet.

You breathed fast the water drenched there clothes showing the curves and dents in there bodys, six pack killers, you looked away, this was the toxin talking, you need to take the antidote, dodge Jerome's bullets and Jeremiah's jabbs then fly out the boarded window. 

You look to your body, the water soaked into your broken bra your tits could cut diamonds it's so cold, shivering you weighed your options. You were smart enough to know they kill you before you could even make it to the window so the best thing to do now is to keep them all here in order to get them arrested. 

“Wait!” You said quickly stopping them in their tracks,

You smash the vial on the floor you put your hands up with a sincerely defeated face, 

“I'd like to go into my bedroom now.”.

Jerome was shocked looking to his brother   
“this is a trick? Right?”

Jeremiah nodded, 

“Clearly, keep your gun up,” 

“No tricks! I swear!” you kept your hands up,  
“when was the last time you two gotten laid? I'm willing and right now anything you do will make me cum, tie me up if you don't believe me, but if you kill me now you will miss one hell of a ride.”.

The boys blushed by your words but said nothing, 

“Jervis!” Jeremiah called to him, he looked to him still under the table,  
“Get over here and tell us if shes telling the truth.”. 

Jervis not happy took off his coat and bow tie leaving on his white button up and suspenders left his hat under the table and let the water hit him drooping down his curly hair.

Once he approached you he knew by the way your heart raced you were feeling something, but he needed to know for sure, Jervis a very tall man leaned down to kiss you, his lips invited your tongue into his mouth, you were ready to let him fuck you right there, you unhook his belt and pull down his suspenders, he hoisted you up and pushed you onto the wall, 

“Yes,” you breathed looking into his hypnotic eyes,   
“Let's see if your talents don't end with your mouth,” 

He hoisted you up as he pulled down his pants and briefs, he positioned his cock ready to penetrate you, ready to fuck you. He stooped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, 

Jeremiah tired of waiting,

“Hatter, you certainly didn't think you get first dibs did you?” 

The hatter let you down gently, you frowned actually hoping to get him first, 

“My apologies,” he pulled his briefs and pants back on,   
“She's all yours,”   
Jervis gave you a nudge into Jeremiah's arms, you felt nervous as they all walk you down the hall.

Before you knew it your on your extremely wet bed in your bedroom, the room was destroyed there's toys everywhere, toys you never seen before that and tools sharp tools, what would've happened if you didn't fight?

You look up at them, not sure how this will work, but something tells you they're not sure either, 

“Take off your clothes,” Jeremiah paused looking to what had you left on, ”what's left of it” Jeremiah demanded as Jerome and Jarvis just watched with hungry eyes.

You do as he asked shyly you sit up looking to them as you unhook your bra the water still pouring all over everyone, after your bra was off and your breasts were in full view Jeremiah took off his clothes. You couldn't stop watching him his body was perfect it was nuts to see he was hiding all that sexy under all that crazy. 

“Look to me and only me,” he demanded, you nodded locked on his green emerald eyes.

“Good, now get on your hands and knees and crawl to the end of the bed and open your mouth.”.

You naked and willing, crawl on your hands and knees to the edge of the bed were you looked up at Jeremiah and opened your mouth,

“That's a good girl” He spoke sternly.

He stroked his cock then placed it in your mouth, you felt so hungry for it, the size of it filled your mouth perfectly you bobbed your head on it slowly, enjoying it you moaned. Jeremiah then ran his hands in your hair to the back of your head were he griped a clump and shoved your face into his pelvis, pushing his clown cock down your throat, your eyes water and you gagged as he face fucked you, you gripped his legs unable to stop his motion, he just looked to the ceiling with a very small groan, your helpless as your forced to take in his member.

Jeremiah finally pulled you off by the hair on the back of your head, you coughed and coughed as tears and drool run off your face, your make ups smeared and your face is red, not even a second to catch your breath Jerome pushed you down onto the bed. He looked down at you with a sinful smile fully naked, not sure when that happened, he cupped your titts giving them a hard squeeze causing you to wine.

“Sorry I just had to touch your funbags, I mean my fun bags,” he laughed as he leaned down to lick them, you moan, his tongue felt amazing flicking your nipples and his teeth lightly biting your nipps, you could feel yourself getting wet and not just from the sprinklers. Jerome spit in between your breasts, you made a face unsure what he was thinking.

Suddenly he moves up to your rib cage sitting up he slaps his cock on your breasts smearing it into your nipples, you moan from the touching and rubbing. 

“You have sensitive nipps,” he smiled as he pinched them twisting them you try to arch your back from the sexual pain, Jerome then placed his dick between your breasts he then held your breasts squishing his cock between them he began to thrust his cock between breasts rubbing around your areolas with his thumbs. Your head splat the water on your pillow as your mouth opened to moan, 

“Oh, yes Jerome, your cock feels so good please don't stop fucking my titts!” you begged.

Jerome laughed down at you,   
“leave your mouth open,” Jerome demanded as he leaned down to spit right into your mouth, 

“Swallow my spit you little whore!” You swallowed his spit with a “mmmmmm.”. 

“Don't call her that Jerome,” Jeremiah scolded as he got back on the bed next to your face, 

“Turn your head to me,” Jeremiah asked holding some kinda medal headpiece you did as he requested and he placed it around your head a metal circle kept your jaw from shutting Jeremiah smiled down at you, the drool falling out of your mouth you looked up at him vulnerable. 

“Look at you, what a beautiful sight, say please fuck my face,”

You try and say it but it comes out like gibberish, Jeremiah laughed tilting his head admiring you,

He places his cock through the metal in your mouth. 

This was a whole different feeling, he shoved his cock in as deep as he could.

Someone took your right hand on the other side of the bed, placing it on there cock, you began to stroke it, hearing the reaction from your compliance.

“Oh yes, your hand knows just how to please me my red queen.”.

It felt like forever, letting these criminals fuck your face, your tits and your hands, so far they been quite selfish lovers. You could feel there cocks throb, oh no, this, this is gonna be gross you thought to yourself as you let of Jarvis who just kept his momentum by yanking himself. You put your hands on Jeremiah's legs to get his dick out of your mouth, he smacks your face and grabs your left hand pining it he keeps fucking your mouth as Jarvis pins your other hand stroking his cock in your face, you panic hearing them moan and grunt.

You close your eyes shut as they all cumm on your titts and face, all but Jeremiah who cumms in your mouth pinching your nose making you swallow his cum in order to breath. 

Jerome got off you and Jeremiah slipped his cock out of the metal circle headset wrapped around your head, Jarvis was the one who took it off you, you started to choke and cough catching your breath as you looked up at the three psycho killers. 

You sat up in front of the water to wash off all the cum thinking in your head that was pretty nuts but it can't be much longer till they get here. 

Jeremiah then laid on the bed his eyes on you he gestures you to sit on his cock, you eyed it feeling nervous, Jerome slaps your ass witch makes you jump,

“Go on, were on a tight schedule and im not about to miss my turn.”.

On your knees on the bed drenched in water you crawl to him, his brow raised enjoying your willingness, you hover your pussy over his cock, placing your hands on his chest he gripped your hips pulling you down onto his dick, it was so fast you let out a, 

“Oooooo, FUCK!” as you clenched your teeth his dick filled the area in your pussy harshly and painfully, 

“I like the faces you make, does it hurt?” Jeremiah asked hooking your mouth with his thumb.

You nodded with pain in your eyes, 

“Oh no… that's the drugs, everything is so much more intense, suck it up Darling it's gonna get a lot better.”.

Jeremiah then gripped your hips and tugged you back and forth on his member. You gasp feeling him hit your walls, you start to rock your body yourself to keep him from hurting you further. It started to feel good, really good, you look to the ceiling as you bounce on top of him moaning.

Jeremiah grinned as he cupped your titts, 

“That's right, just like that, ohhhh that feels good,”

You started to actually enjoy yourself till you felt someone behind you slap your cheeks and spread them, there hands slap away Jeremiah's and cup your breasts, white gloves and a well known cackle.

“HONK HONK,” Jerome laughed, he let go of your boobs right after his slapstick joke and went back to spreading your ass, your body lowered down to Jeremiah's chest your eyelids fluttered feeling Jerome's tongue licking your ass hole, 

“Ohhhh, fffffffuuuuccckkk,” you rasped. Your eyes slowing going into the back of your head Jeremiah watched in disgust he knows he's not responsible for your newest reaction. Jeremiah thrusts his pelvis up in the air shoving his dick deeper inside of you, that made your tongue fall out as you panted, Jerome was pushed off you from the quick movement.

Jerome not willing to give up to his brother spit on his cock stroked it and started to slap it on your ass then sliding it up and down in between your cheeks.

Your stiff in fear, 

“Wait, Jerome please don't put it in my ass!” You pleaded but was all for not, Jerome slowly pushed his dick inside your ass, you screamed when he shoved it in fully.

“Ooops, sorry did you say something?” Jerome asked laughing. 

Your head's filled with static, yes it felt fucken good but it hurt way more, 

“Pull out! Pull out please your hurting me,” you cried one single tear dripped down your cheek.

Jerome just laughed from your pain it only encouraged him to go faster, 

“Keep screaming! It makes me so horny!” Jerome said slapping your ass.

Your doing your best to focus on the good feelings and less on the burning feeling in your ass hole but its imposible.

Jervis got on his knees on the floor to be on your level looking to your distressed face, he grabbed your attention.

“Oh my dear Red Queen you need something to calm your screams?” 

You nodded eyes on his lips he leaned in and kissed you, out of all these sycophants, The hatter was the best kisser, his lips calmed you and got you to feel the pleasure rather than the pain, Jervis stroked his cock as he kissed you. Jerome and Jeremiah kept thrusting there dicks inside you as you tongue Jervis.

Jervis did this odd pattern with his tongue, it was so bizarre you were stuck focusing on it, 

“Im gonna ejaculate” Jeremiah stated gripping your hips pulling you down on him,

“Bet I can blow before you,” Jerome said to his brother as he pounded your ass faster,

“If you think you will be the first to spill seed in our lovely Harley you are most wrong Brother,”

You fell to panic again you weren't ready to cum, you were close but now there just yet,

You stop kissing Jarvis to beg,

“Wait I'm not done yet don't sto-” you were interrupted by The Mad Hatter speaking in your ear,

“Cum” was all he said.

And just like that your eyes flung up to the ceiling pleasant electricity filled your body as you moaned loudly, your tits tingled and your pussy throbbed, your orgasim was so long so intence, you felt brain dead as the Valeska twins simultaneously filled your holes with their cum. Your body plopped on Jeremiah, Jerome slowly pulled out of you, Jeremiah who's not into cuddling after sex he just pushed you off him, you could feel there cum oooze out of you. Your eyes fluttered barely able to keep your eyes open. The men all put there clothes back on, you had no energy to get up, you jumped fully awake when you heard you front door kick open.

“GCPD!” 

You got up but your knees buckled and you plopped to the floor you watch the convicts flea your room quickly, you scream,

“There running out from the back room!” Warning the GCPD to be ready.

You float off the floor to your very wet dresser opening it up to whatever clothes you left behind, putting on some yoga pants and a wrinkled up shirt you lean on the walls walking down the hall.

Jim caught you slowly moving over to them, worried you were injured he goes to aid you. 

“You ok?” He asked putting your arm around him to help you walk, wobbly and affected by the toxin you smell his cologne and take in his features in a matter of seconds you already played a sexualized fantasy about him in your head, you look at his eyes and he stopped to look in yours unsure what's wrong with you, you lean into his lips then pull away.

“I've been gassed, keep your distance, everyone keep your distance!” you barked taken steps back holding yourself up by leaning on the wall.

“They drugged you?” Jim asked before telling another officer to cuff Jerome and the others, 

“Yes, I dont wanna talk about it just keep distance,”

You pant trying to get a hold yourself while glaring at the men you just had an orgy with and notice something,

“Where's the Scarecrow!?” 

“He must of ran off once the sprinklers went off” Jeremiah smiled, you look to him, you walked over and straight up bitch slapped him, 

Jeremiah slowly looked back at you cackling, 

Your brows connect absolutely livid,

“Fuck you, Fuck all of you! I hope you had fun cuz your gonna die in the Asylum while i'm out here, free to do what I want and to fuck who I want.”.

Jeremiah frowned actually unamused with what you had to say,

“Well will just see about that,” was the last thing he said before the cops escort them all out.

 

Jim offered you a ride to the GCPD to have luscious take your blood but you refuse to walk in to the precinct in such a state.

Unsure where to go you stood in your old kitchen weighing your options, if you go to Ed he could probably find out what's wrong quick and create an antidote, having sex with him wouldn't be so bad. You could go to Jim and have him lock you up for the night while the toxin runs its course, really you want to see Victor but surely that was the toxin talking. You wrap a bandana around your face to keep you from smelling anyone last thing you need is to fuck some rando.

You stood at his doorstep freaking out, why am I here!! This is stupid, im stupid, I need to leave. You thought as you reluctantly knock on the door. 

Ed opened the door with a smile happy to see you,

“Hello-” he looked to your wet body your damp hair you reaked of dirty water and sinful sex.

“Keep your distance, they gassed me, I need your help to figure out an antidote.”

“Right, uh ok come in,” Ed opened the door wide to let you in, 

you looked around his apartment for a second then Ed stepped aside letting you in,

You took great caution going inside, just the slightest brush against him and your fucked, literally.

“Sit down,” Ed asked and you sat on the couch, he shines a light in your eyes,  
“your pupils are dilated, what are your symptoms?” He asked feeling your pulse and your breath hitched.

Edward looked at you kinda uncomfortable with the way you reacted.

“It was a pink toxin, makes everything feel really fucken good,”

“No kidding, your heart rate sped up when I touched you,” Ed said intrigued.

You looked to his lips and only his lips when he spoke, 

“Take my blood and do all that science shit,”

Ed laughed, 

“No need, I already know what this is,”

“You do?” 

Ed nodded,

“Methylenedioxymethamphetamine,”

You cock a brow trying to hide how hot he sounded just now,

“Can ya dumb it down a little?” You asked shivering from the cold.

“Your high on concentrated ecstacy, kinda jealous I bet it feels amazing,”

You took a huge sigh of relief,

“Oh thank god, so I just need to ride it out?”

Ed nodded, 

“Well who said you can't enjoy the rest of your sensitive trip, after a shower of course, no offence you smell pretty bad.” 

You laughed feeling more at comfortable you got up and took a well needed shower then got out wrapped in nothing but a towel, 

Ed saw you walk out and put down his book, he winked sprawling out on the couch looking to you, you smirked at him with bedroom eyes, actually being touched by someone you know to be a kind lover did make you feel more at ease perhaps help you enjoy what's left of the drugs in your system.

You whispered shyly,

“Be gentle,”

“Always, come here,” Ed said gesturing you to straddle him, you do as he wished feeling the smooth fabrics of his lounging clothes rubbing on your skin, you kissed his lips already smiling from the pleasure you were feeling, you moan in his mouth as he tugged down his pants, you get off the couch to drop your yoga pants, Ed pulled out his cock stroking it as he looked to your pussy, your eyes stuck on his member.

You go back to him your wet willing slit hovers over him, your hands on his shoulders as he sat up on the couch, you sat down on his dick plunging you into euphoria.

You moan looking down at him to see he was breathing heavy as well, his glasses were off and you could look deep into his gorgeous eyes, your gaze never left him. Every rock, every thrust, you enjoyed, the heat in your pussy raised to your chest. You pull over your clothes, unhook your bra and take his hands placing them on your bare breasts. 

“Oh, you feel so good,” you breathed rocking your body back and forth on his member,   
“I don't ever want you to stop touching me.”.

Ed moaned cupping your boobs, squeezing them gently, 

“You feel amazing,” he placed his hands on your hips making you rock faster, and faster, your body felt good, but still hungry, you rubbed your own clit in fear Ed may cum before you. 

Minutes go by and Eds breath hitched, you could feel his cock throb, you kept rubbing your clit, 

“I'm gonna cum,” Ed warned. 

“Wait i'm not ready yet, dont cu-”

You were silenced by his groans and grunts and his seed filling you up, you took a sigh, this never happens, you actually didnt cum, as much fun as it was to feel him inside you, you just didn't cum.

Once Ed caught his breath he looked up to you, his brow furrowed at your expression,

“Oh no, did you not cum?” 

You got off him, 

“I suppose, I didn't, I'm sorry,” 

Ed sat up feeling terrible you didn't get the same relief, 

“No don't apologize it must be the drugs, we can always try again later,”

You nodded,

“I'm gonna use the bathroom, your lucky im on the pill, thanks for the warning btw,”

Eddie laughed, 

“I'm not concerned your far from your ovulation period,”

You raise your voice as you walked into the bathroom, 

“I don't wanna know how you know that.”.

 

You climbed into bed with Ed he pulled the covers and wrapped himself around you, 

You giggled from his cuddly manner, 

Ed looked to your bruised shoulder and bit his tongue,

“What is it? Your not still on the whole cum thing are you?”

“No, I actually forgot all about that, your shoulder, i also noticed a few other places”

You look over and gasp at the purplish green blotch on your right shoulder,

“Oh uh, long story, rather not talk about it,”

You looked away and sunk into your memory, how horrid and lustful your night was with the gaggle of psychopaths. 

“Hello?” Ed brought you back to reality.

“Oh what are we talking about?” You asked.

 

Ed noticed a tear run down your cheek, he wiped your tears and kisses you. Then backs away before you could deepen it.

He gets out of bed and began to write in his notes. you cross your arms tilting your head to his back,

“Uh whatcha doin?” you asked,

“Sorry I had an idea and I had to write it down immediately,”

“ok, what was the idea” you asked laughing a little. 

“Just how I'm gonna destroy my arch nemesis, Oswald Cobblepot!” 

You gasped, this is what you need to get out from under Penguins thumb, 

“Do tell,” you said to Ed who smiled closing his notes, 

“sorry but its confidential.”. 

You rolled your eyes awaiting him to come back to bed.

It was 4am, Ed was sound asleep and you were wide awake, you looked to his face, you admired how comfortable he was with you, to just sleep like he does, you run a hand in his hair, he groaned and spoke nonsense in his sleep and you smiled thinking it was cute.

You eye his black book on the desk, you sigh knowing all good things come to an end thus so does this. Without making a sound you got out of his bed and hover over to the desk, you take out your phone using the light to illuminate the writing on the pages, 

“This is it,” you whispered, quickly you took pictures of each page then go back to bed. Ed tossed and turned for a moment, must be a nightmare, he whispered,

“(Y/n), then drifted back off to sleep, your eyes widened, you froze watching him snore pleasantly. 

He remembers your name!? It can't be, it has to be buried in his subconscious so deep he can't recall it when He's awake, but still this is a dangerous game your playing, and honestly this was checkmate.

 

You wondered to your car in the parking lot of Eds apartment building, you didn't want to leave it alone with such sensitive intel inside and after taking the pics from Eds book you were ready to be rid of this whole thing. Your head pounded from the drug withdrawal your just gonna drive to a vacant lot and pass out for a bit.

You hopped in and started the car, you were ready to leave. 

“Is it morning already?” a voice asked rising from your back seat.

You let out a yelp then turn to see Victor Zsasz covered in your clothes.

“Were you sleeping in here?!” you yelled.

“Well I couldn't just walk into his place now could I?” 

Victor squeezed his way up to the passenger seat. 

“I had to talk to you”

“If your gonna ask me about the clowns please don't,” you cross your arms looking away from him.

“Come on Goldeneye, tell me what they did I'll find a contract and I will put them down like the dogs they are, just tell me what they did, did they hurt you?” 

You hide your bruises and give him a look, 

“Victor, down boy, I can handle them,”

“Fine, last time I try to be chivalrous, Hey could you drop me off in Burnley? I got a quick gig,” he screws on his silencer to his pistol. 

You take a breath happy he let it go, 

“Ya sure as long as I get hazardous pay,” you smiled, 

Victor smirked to your comment.

“Fine Goldeneye, now drive” 

You two arrived in the center of Gotham to a well kept apartment building, Victor gets out of the car, 

“I'll only be a minute,” he straightened himself out and made his way to the building. 

You waited for 15 minutes a bit longer than usual, your phone goes off and its Victors ringtone, you roll your eyes.

“Damn disco freak,” you spoke under breath then flip open your phone,

“you are not putting the bodys in my trunk there's no room,”

“Just get up here Goldeneye,” he whispered nervously,  
“I may have a problem, sneak from the balcony on the 11th floor,”

you groan, 

“Fine be there in a sec,” you turn off your car get out and fly to the balcony on the 11th floor,

who ever he's after has cash money to own the whole flat. 

You slowly and quietly sneak in through the glass door, the lights were off. You jump to the sound of gunshots and a loud grunt, you run to the sound in fear that your very dense ex just ate a bullet.

Once in you point your gun into the darkness, 

“Goldeneye,” you hear Zsasz weeze on the floor you flip the lights and there he was just laying on the floor smiling,   
“Made you look,” he laughed getting up. 

You frown angrily, 

“What the hell, I thought someone killed you. There is no target is there? I heard gunshots” you put your gun away and get in an offensive stance.

Victor shook his head, 

“Blanks” he laughed walking into the spacious living room you follow him annoyed. 

“Why you make me drive you all the way here then?” you asked upset.

“Do you like it?” He asked looking around the place, “Three beds two baths, he hopped onto the kitchen counter.   
“Up to date shit, I know how you girls like dishwashers,”

he laughs

“that was a joke don't kill me.”.

“Ya it's really beautiful, why am I here?” You asked impatiently.

Zsasz hops off the counter to close the gap between you two, pulling a key from your ear he drops it in your cleavage, you pull it out and gasp. 

“You got me a place?”

“Yep, I even negotiated a very nice price for protection from the neighboring gangs, my gangs” he whispers with a devious smile.

“Does anyone else know about this place?” you asked worried it was too good to be true.

“Nope, not even my boss you're welcome btw,” 

You looked around, opened the fridge checked the locks on the windows, you were ecstatic! This place was perfect! Selina will be happy here and you two won't be down each others throats, you then raise a brow. 

“Why would the top respected hit man of gotham help me out? what's the catch?” 

Victor intensively tilted his head to you,

“I thought it was obvious,” he grabbed your hand, you watched him get on one knee.

“Regardless with what happened in our history, your still Victors Goldeneye, you will always have my loyalty,” he then kissed your hand.

Your speechless, your stomach knotted but your face was filled with heat.

“Th- thank you Victor,”


	5. Oswald's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has some new warnings, sometimes when I write these stories I forget how evil and corrupt Gotham Villains are, when I made this chapter as nasty as it may be I always thought about how The Penguin murdered his step mom's children because of them poisoning his father through the wine tho i'm pretty sure it was meant for Oswald to drink, he had her eat her own children thinking it was pot roast before killing her, and when he cured Butch (Solomon Grundy) just to kill him in front of Tabitha because she killed his mother. The point i'm trying to get across is Oswald Cobblepot is an revenge driven character so when your reading this chapter and think I went too far just remember The Penguin is a true monster of a villain to those who really hurt him.

Warnings: Smut, NSFW, Unwanted Touching, non consensual sex, 

 

Female X Reader

 

Your head is pounding and the music blaring inside the sirens was not helping, last night certainly got out of hand, it’s all you can think about, you have Ed's play book to set you free from this game and maybe your body was telling you it was time to move on, considering the lack of an orgasim last night. Ed did all the right things, touched you and tongued you in all the right places, but you felt no release. Ed may of use to be your friend but he's a villain now, you just have to keep reminding yourself that.

You shake your shaker filled with pineapple juice, vodka and ice you pour it into a glass then garnish with a pineapple wedge, you smile fakely as you hand it off to a customer. As you counted there money for the cocktail you feel your phone vibrating in your back pocket, you cash them out then pull out your phone you look to the number, unknown. 

“Nope,” you said hanging it up.

Immediately it goes off again, unknown number, you ignore it. Again it goes off, you groan walking over to the bathroom leaving the bar to Tabby.

Once in the women's bathroom you check all the stalls, all clear, you flip your phone open putting it up to your ear. 

“Who the hell are you!? Why are you blowing me up?!” you barked not at all in the mood for prank callers.

“Why hello to you too my dear,” said a man on the other end.

You scoff,

“Ok jack off, I'm hanging up now,” you said not bluffing.

“Oh I wouldn't do that if I were yo-”

You hang up then it rings again you answer it,

“You don't quit do you?” you said agitated.

“Don't hang up on me Little miss it's very rude!” he scolded.

“State your name or i'll hang up again,” you threatened.

“Oh come on now, you know who this is, just listen to my voice,”

You were silent for a brief moment,

“Tetch…”

“In the flesh,” you could tell he was smiling just by the cheer in his voice,  
“and speaking of flesh, have you been having trouble climaxing, not feeling that sweet sweet release?”

You made a face at his comment confused on how he knew that, till you remembered how he kissed you the other night, the rhythm his tongue moved to in your mouth.

“You bastard! You hypnotized me!?”

You could hear a gasp of joy on the other side, 

“Oh how I adore you, so smart, yes I certainly did.”.

You lock the bathroom door and lean against it, 

“So what? You gonna make me bust you out of arkham?”

“Oh I wish it was that easy, you see I only planted a little tick in your head, it wont work unless I use it correctly.”.

“Correctly? What you mean by that?” you questioned offensively.

“What are you wearing?” he asked ignoring your question.

You moved the phone from your ear to take a second, what the fuck kinda question is that? You thought before replying back with,

“Are you trying to have phone sex with me?”

“I'm only trying to help you my Dear, you sound like you could use it, unless you never wanna feel that big Oh ever again.” 

“This is nuts, you're a psychopath.” you stated, there's no way you let this creep mind fuck you.

“You didn't think that way when you begged for me the other night, remember?” 

There's some kind of noise in the background you listened close trying to figure it out, you gasped once you put it together. Ticking, and you're too slow to hang up the phone.

“Let's take a dive down the rabbit hole shall we?” Tetch said ceasing the ticking.

Your heart raced when you were taken back into the memory of Jervis Tetch, you could feel his lips on your women hood, feel your back against the wall when he hoisted you up, how bad you wanted him inside you.

“I can hear you breathing heavy, sounds like I have your attention,” Mad Hatter spoke calmly and clearly,  
“now i'll ask again, what are you wearing?”

You couldn't help it, your mouth opened and words involuntarily came out.

“Black dress, fishnet stockings and a red bra,”

“Interesting,” Tetch imagined you in his head and smirked as he went on,  
“and does your panties match your bra?”

“Yes,” you spoke with attitude unable to say anything but what he asked you.

“Lovely, I love dresses, now where are you?”

“Women's Bathroom in Sirens bar,” you answered.

“Not exactly a setting I hoped for but beggars can't be choosers, go into one of the stalls and lock the door.

You do as he asked putting the lid down you sat on the toilet.

“Ok, i'm in the stall,” you said dryly.

“Good girl, so obedient, now imagine me in…… a three piece suite, White button up, black bow tie, black vest, my top hat black and plaid coat matching my slacks, can you see it?”

You held the phone against your ear in shock, your breathing faintly as you looked to The Mad Hatter in front of you in the stall.

“How?” You asked.

“That's the power of the psyche my dear,” he replied.

You just stare at him, it's your imagination obviously but it looked so real, 

“Will I feel you?” You asked curiously,

The other end of the phone was a little horny laugh,

“You want me to touch you?”

Your in your head for a moment screaming, no! Say no!

A very reluctant,  
“Yes,” left your mouth.

“Ohhhh, your will is strong you almost lied to me,” Tetch sounded impressed.

“How is this gonna work?” You asked.

“Patients, look at me, are you looking at me?”

You stare at your imagination of the hatter,

“Yes.”

“Wonderfull, now imagine me getting closer by now you have an image in your head of what you want me to do... tell me,”

You crossed your legs feeling warm feeling little wet, you could smell him like he was actually here, he smelled like classy cologne, he smiled at you with that criminal smile.

“Kiss me….” You spoke sternly,  
“I want you to kiss me,”

The hatter exhaled he sounded excited, 

“Very well, imagine my lips pressed against yours,”

You closed your eyes feeling his lips on you, his pleasant breath his tongue greeting yours, it felt incredible you wanted more.

“Can you taste me? Can you feel me?” he asked.

“Yes…” you breathed.

“Good, now let's dive deeper, shall we?”

It was silent on the other end, you waited patiently for his next word.

“Now imagine me on my knees spreading your legs,”

You look up to him as he got to his knees now on your level he's so tall, you watched him put his hands on you, hike up your dress and place his hands on your thighs, you could feel him actually spread your legs, he just looked to you his pupils are like two black abyss's.

“Can you imagine what happens next?” he asked you.

“Yes,” you said nodding.

“Tell me,” he demanded,

“Your gonna slip my panties to the side and….” You cover your face for a moment embarrassed for talking so dirty over the phone at work, you could hear knocks on the bathroom door.

“And?” Tetch repeated your words to you, 

“lick my pussy,” after you said it you bit your lip feeling flushed.

“Oh yes, you naughty naughty little girl… oooooohhh yes, imagine just that,” Tetch said getting turned on.

Your legs tensed up as he rested your calves on his shoulders sliding your lower back down to the toilet lid, he leaned in closer now your thighs are resting on his shoulders, you could feel his breath on your pussy, his hands go over your thighs to spread your lips, he leaned in to taste you.

You moaned into the phone as he went down on you, it felt so real, you felt warm, your head was filled with pleasant static, it just felt so good you never wanted it to stop.

“Ah it sounds like your touching yourself, tell me does it feel good? Thinking of me doing such dirty filthy things to you?” Tetch asked you in a low seductive voice.

You looked down and your eyes widened, your dress is hiked up and your hand is in your panties as your two digits are rubbing your clit.

“Wait where you go? Come back you make me feel so good,” you whined.

“Yes right, get up stiff against the stall wall,”

You got up and did as he asked the stall wall was cold and gross but you didn't care, you want to cum.

“Ok, now what?” You asked.

“So eager to be pleased my little muse? Now, imagine my body up against yours, I'm lifting you up against the wall, i'm in between your thick voluptuous thighs and i'm kissing your neck,”

Suddenly you can see him again, you let him advance you, let him hoist you feeling the fabrics of his plaid coat lightly graze your skin, his groin shoved against your red panties making you moisen with want.

You rub your clit faster,

“Oh, yess, oh god….. put it in please fuck me!” You whined begging for it.

“Oh yes keep talking like that,” he asked, his breath was heavy and quick,

“Your jerking off aren't you, that's so hot,” you breathed.

“Not a fan of the term but yes, now keep moaning into the phone.”.

You moan heavy and hot as you rub faster and faster to the thought of him, 

“Please fuck me,” you cried.

He breathed heavy into the phone, 

“Imagine me pulling down my pants, my undergarments, and pulling out my member, imagine me sliding your panties to the right and shoving my cock inside your tight little pussy.”.

Your breath hitched as you felt him go deep inside you, though it was really just you fingering yourself. You could still feel your arms wrapped around his neck as he thrusted inside you.

“Are you close?” You whispered. “I wish I could taste your cum,” you complained.

“Oh? You want to taste it? So naughty” he replied breathing fast into the phone.

“Yes I want to taste your cum. Oh ffffuck I wanna cum, I wanna cum!” You cried.

“Oh you want to orgasim? Is that what you want? You want your sweet release my Red Queen?” 

“Yes, Tetch please let me cum!” you begged.

He said nothing for a moment just kept breathing fast, 

“Im gonna…. oh yes my love, release with me, imagine us cumming at the same time feel my seed fill you, cum! Cum for me loudly, let me hear it!”

Finally all that build up was let go as you knock your back on the wall, you moaned loudly into the phone a high pitched orgasim that rocked you to the dirty bathroom floor, you still feel him fucking you, his cock inside you filling your walls, you breathed fast nearly whining.

“Cum again, but this time imagine being on top of me, my face under your pussy while im tasting your sweet womanhood your heads bobbing down on my member,”

“69?” You asked.

“Precisely, oh Im gonna cum! Imagine im ejaculating into your mouth!”

You unintentionally opened your mouth as if you were taking his load, you listen to him grunt and moan slightly as he cums, you swallowed your saliva like it was his warm nut.

“Mmmmmmmm” you hummed.

All you could hear on the other side was panting, then through heavy breaths he asked,

Do I taste good? My dirty little girl.”. 

“Yes, yes you taste so good,” you answered riding your third orgasim at this point your voice was sleepy and hard to understand your eyes fluttered as your felt light headed.

“Good,” he clears his throat collecting himself,  
“Well i'm sure you need to get back to whatever I took you from,” he clapped his hands and your warm orgasmic feeling left your body, you frowned.

“Wait! You had your fun, break the trance,”

“Oh no, you see life in this asylum is so dull, perhaps a visit may change my mind,”

“Fuck no! I'd never come see you!”

“Never say never my dear, how long you think you can go without relieving yourself? I'll see you soon my Red Queen.”. 

He hung up but you weren't nearly finished, in a huff you pick yourself up from the floor wiping your dress you wash your hands then unlock the door letting in the very angry drunk customers.

“Sorry lady's” you smiled,  
“I had to do a little maintenance, the bathrooms ready for you now,” you said before walking out and finishing your shift.

Later at Penguins Mansion…

“Where is she!” Oswald yelled seconds away from another fit.  
“This is her second time being late!” 

“Maybe something happened, she does have clowns after her” Victor stated,

The Penguin scrunched his face at Victor,

“She better be dead if she doesn't walk into this room in ten seconds or im sending you to finish what they started!” 

Victor stood behind him a little anxious he says, “Lucky me.”. 

 

Wobbling into Penguins mansion you nearly fall on your face, the drugs wore off this morning when you woke up but after a long horrendous shift at the sirens and the disruptive phone sex your a little discombobulated. 

Oswald was pisst that you missed yet another day, when he saw you make your way into his study he waddled over to get in your face, you were fighting sleep as your body swerved, he looked to you confused and angry.

“Whats wrong with you!?” he barked demanding an answer as you try to focus on him and get out of your head.

“shhhh!” You put a finger on his lips as you held your forehead,  
“You have no clue what I went through these past few days,” you breath in and The Penguin was losing his patients, 

“Do you have the latest recording?” He barked and you snap turning your head quick to him,

“No, I was fucken kidnapped! And drugged, sorry I wasn't busy stringing along your ex.”.

Oswald gasped,

“Here we go” Victor said taking out his knife. 

Oswald took a deep breath sending all his anger back into his belly then he smiled upon exhale,

“Victor,” Oswald called to him,  
“You know what to do,”

“Relax,” you said taking out your phone,  
“I got something better.”.

Both Oswald and Victor stopped in there tracks, 

“Really?” Oswald said, not sure he believes you,  
“And what might that be?”

“This,” you shove your phone against his chest, 

His mouth went slack shocked you touch him so rudely, but he ripped the phone out of your hand and looked through the pics, his brow furrowed then he got irritated.

“What is this? Mindless scribbles!?” Oswald raised his voice and you closed your eyes shut trying to fight off a headache he's creating.

You shook your head, 

“No look closer, there Eds plans, all for you Ozzy boy,” you look to him then to Victor who seemed a little lost.

Oswald gasped looking through them more thoroughly, he smiled demanding his lacky to print out the plans ASAP,

“Goldeneye,” he beamed,  
“You've done it, thank you, now all I need you to do is lure him to this starting point and-”

“Do it yourself,” you blurted, cutting him off and pissing him off,  
“Im done messing with your man, kill him or don't I dont give a shit, i'm getting the fuck out of this city,”

You turn around and head to the door, 

“STOP!” he demanded but you kept walking until he sicked Victor to block the door, you roll your eyes at him, 

“Come on Zsasz,” you groaned and he just shrugged.

You turn back to Penguin who was tapping his foot impatiently,

“I'll let you go, after you do one more job for me and i'll double the money,” he snapped his fingers a suitcase of cash was laid out on the table, 

You eye all that money then lock eyes angrily at Cobblepot.

“I'm not doing it! You want to hurt Four eyes, go for the heart,” you point your fingers at him like a gun.

Penguin scrunched his face then thought about what you just said, the heart, boom light bulb! He smiled and you didn't like it.

“Victor,” Penguin smiled to him and he raised a brow, “your services are needed elsewhere, a man in the narrows with a tattoo of a….. dog riding a hog needs to remember whos in charge. Go find him and teach him a lesson.”.

Victor looked to you then back to Penguin,

“You sure you don't want me here?”

Oswald talked over him, 

“Why are you still here Victor, GO!”

“Ok! Ok!” Victor put his hands up,  
“I'll go yeesh,” he gave you one more gaze worried about you, then he turned away.

You watched him leave and wished he stayed, you turn back to the penguin who had a smug smile on his face,

“bag her up, it's a long ride,”

A goon walks up to you, your in no condition to fight,

“Come on man,” you frown at the tall man who had no expression.

He sticks you with a needle and your eyes went heavy as you drugly said,

“Cheap blow,” then it went dark.

 

Ed arrived to his starting point hours early to set up his plans for the penguin, he hummed a song as he took out elaborate gizmos that he created from home.

The starting point was a ship yard filled with shipping containers, all apart of his alberat plan, he painted the winning container green that can only been seen by a special light he would hide somewhere in the shipyard, only to be found by solving a riddle, the shipping container will be filled with the penguins prized possessions. 

…….  
It's dark, you once again find yourself bound to something, a bed maybe, at least it was comfortable, your hands and feet all stretched out bound to each corner, your head on a pillow, and your under what seem to be covers.

“Victor?” you called out to the dark.

“He's not here,” The Penguin whispered,  
“I had to get him far away from you, he kill me if he knew what's to come of you,”

The Penguin laughed and you were getting pisst.

“Whatever this is, it's going against our contract,” you stated not sure where he was. 

“Shhhhh! He's here,” Oswald said with a smile.

Ed open up the container and frowned with wide eyes surprised he gasped,

“Oswald! What are you doing here!?” he asked eagerly,  
“How did you find out my plans!” he practically stomped his foot like a child, then he looked around the storage container. 

The Container was made to look like Eds old apartment bedroom, same bed same color paint on the walls same night stand and fixtures. You were made to look like you were in Eds bed, Oswald beamed at the sight of the Riddler.

You call out to Ed,

“Dont worry ill get us out of here,” you stated trying to break free, no use, your stuck, you growl,  
“Come on!”

“Struggle all you want, your not strong enough to break through,” Oswald laughed as he looked to Ed who now had goons with guns surrounding him.

Edward put his hands up,

“What's the meaning of this! Let her go!” Ed demanded.

“Does it look like your in any position to demand anything?” The Penguin squawked.

Ed glared at the Penguin allowing his goons to tie him to a chair, Ed didn't care about himself at this point his squabbles with Oswald always end with him alive, or frozen, he's more worried for you.

“Oswald whatever you do don't hurt her or so help me i'll kill you!”

“Don't worry Ed I'm not gonna kill your little girlfriend,” he smiled,  
“Doesn't this scenario look oddly familiar,”

“Yes,” Ed rolled his eyes like it was painfully obvious.

“Your obviously reenacting when I nursed you to health after getting shot by James Gordon.. why?”

“This was were it all started,” Oswald spun around,  
“Our friendship, and soon followed my feelings you kicked in the dirt! He raised his voice,  
“All because of some stupid Librarian!” He took a breath calming himself,  
“The thing is you fucked me, Broke my heart, now i'm gonna return the favor!”

Not sure what he meant by that till he climbed onto the bed and on top of you, you glare at him disgusted figuring out his plans.

“Oh hell no! Get the fuck off me creep!” You yelled into his face.

“Oh don't flatter yourself, you rather me kill you?” Cobblepot asked.

“Yes, it be far more tolerable,” you answered bluntly.

“Shut up! Shut up!” Oswald said throwing a fit,  
“your gonna ruin this for me!”

“Good, Get the fuck off m-”

Your interrupted by his lips crashing into yours, you scream through your nose not daring to open your mouth you try to turn away but he kept following you, moaning, pretending to enjoy it.

Ed was appalled,

“Stop!” He shouted from his chair.

Cobblepot ignored his plea, just kept on kissing you, harder his tongue slithered into your mouth, chills went up your spine, he loathed you so much that he go to such uncomfortable extremes, his breath smelled like spearmint and revenge.

His eyes were open the whole time looking to Ed making sure he was watching. Finally he stopped kissing you up wiping his lips he hated it as much as you did, 

You spit feeling sick to your stomach.

“Do you like what you see Ed?” Cobblepot smiled a evil smile at him,  
“Or maybe we need to show more skin?” Oswald tore open the top of your dress revealing your red lace bra.

You gasped and looked away in shame as he raked over your body then glared back at Ed who had a mortified expression on his face, this clearly had nothing to do with you, you were only to be played in this sick sick game, you feel like a total idiot for ever getting in business with The Penguin.

“I can see why you like this one, so willing so curvy, believe it or not mother always feared id lose myself in the bosom of a women,” Oswald said as he laid his head on your chest for a brief moment laughing, you could feel his greasy hair tickle your chest, the feeling was most unpleasant.

Edward was livid, 

“Don't touch her like that! Can't you see she wants nothing to do with you!”

“Oh that is definitely not hard to see, she has eyes for you, but she hasn't seen my umbrella yet,”

He looked to you cupping his package and you immediately avert your eyes,

“You can't be serious,” you frown angrily,  
“keep your sardine in the can! Have you ever even done this before?” you asked still looking away.

Oswald shrugged,

“You caught me, seems i'm a bit, out of touch with these things but I asked Victor what he thinks is the best way to get a woman all hot and bothered, perhaps it be better if you just thought of him, maybe you might enjoy it better” He said tilting his head.

“Go to hell!” You turn to spit in his face.

Oswald was dissatisfied to say the least, he wiped his face, that move lit a fire under him for he started to take off his clothes, his tie, his black coat, his vest and frantically took off his father's cuff links and unbutton his black long sleeve pulling over his suspenders, he then pulled over his white tank now shirtless he gripped what was left of your dress tearing it off you, your breath hitched when his hands ran up your stomach to your ribcage and behind your back to unhook your bra.

Feeling no hook Oswald became confused to how to take it off and Edward laughed,

“Just stop while you're ahead Oswald, that's a women you will never tame.”.

Penguin rolled his eyes trying to block Ed from his thoughts, now he just wants to show he can do this, he finally sees a clasp in front between your breasts, he goes to unhook it and you squirm making it nearly impossible.

“STOP MOVING!” He demanded,  
“your just prolonging the inevitable, let's just get this over with shall we?”

“Like I want your clammy hands all up on me!” You yelled, eyes darting up at him, his hands fumble and shake doing his best wrestling your bra off.

Finally he got it unhooked, to your dismay your breasts were out for the world to see, for Cobblepot to see.

You weren't sure if it was him enjoying the pain in Eds face or the embarrassment in yours, cuz you were starting to notice his bulge in his black tailored pants getting bigger.

Oswald cupped your breasts awkwardly, you hold your breath trying to keep yourself from reacting.

“Huh, this is actually kinda nice, you have a very pleasant body Goldeneye,” Oswald complimented you and you just wanted to keel over right there.

He smiled sinisterly down at you and your skin crawled.

“Please stop touching meeeeeeeee,” you whined squirming making yourself exhausted, defeated you look away as he rubbed your areolas with his thumbs making your nipples hard and pointy he then pinched and twisted them, he wasn't bad but he wasn't good it was like he was trying to tune a radio but couldn't find the right station..

You close your eyes tight trying not to give an reaction but certainly you were blushing.

Your pour nipples were so sensitive you couldn't stop yourself from saying,

“Owww, oww, ow” in a small raspy voice under your breath.

Ed yelled again,

“Get off her it's me you want take me!”

“Oh I will!” Oswald snapped,  
“but not till I have a go with Gothams best ride.”.

The Penguin leaned down to give you quick kisses, they were short and forced, but started to trail down your cheek, your chin, your neck, collarbone and down to your chest, he licked your nipple and you unintentionally bit your lip as you looked away disgusted with yourself, yes he's a snake, yes he's garbage but it's still a natural response.

His tongue swirled your left nipple as he pinched your right, he kept at it for a few minutes your body began to melt, he made loud kissing and sucking noises on your chest to drive Edward crazy. 

You took a much needed breath when he finally stopped torturing your breasts only to gently press his knee in between your legs, rubbing it against your panties.

You suck in air letting out a small squeal,

“Cobblepot,” you struggled to speak,  
“Stop.”.

Cobblepot smiled at your tortured face,

“Oh sorry, that's not the safe word,” he kissed your neck, sucking on your skin to leave you a hickey, 

“Gross,” you breathed, taken in by his hot breath,

Ed looked away not wanting to see you looking like this.

Your keeping your self silent but your face was getting flushed the more he rubbed his knee against your sweet spot, he suck your titts somore as he kept grinding his knee on your pussy.

He stopped when he felt his knee getting damp, he removed his knee and crawled backwards to look at your panties, your moist, you could feel it, and it was horrible.

Penguin smiled laughing like a horny creep, 

“Victor told me this was a good sign,” 

You grind your teeth, 

“Once Victor finds out what you've done he will kill you,”

Ignoring you, Oswald gripped your panties ready to rip them off you.

“Oswald! Don't please, your not gonna hurt a woman are you,” Ed said trying to reason with him.

After that statement Oswald looked a little conflicted, certainly his mother taught him better, you watched him battle with himself for a moment then squawked,

“Silence! You deserve this Ed! You deserve to have your love taken by someone else!” 

Oswald then yelled to one of his goons,

“Bring him closer, right to the edge of the bed then everyone leave!” Penguin demanded.

One of his goons nodded wheeling Ed over, 

You turn your head to look at him,

Ed has sorry eyes, he was overwhelmed with empathy seeing you bound and played with.

“I'm so sorry,” he told you.

You heard it but then you could see him getting excited, he had to be sporting a half chub in his green dress pants.

He's getting off from this? You look away eyeing the lamp on the nightstand, wishing you could just leave your body.

“What the fuck am I doing here?” you said in despair.

Oswald on the other hand was stuck staring at Eds forming arousal,

“You little perv,” he laughed,  
“Have you no shame?”

Ed just sighed, 

“Just stop,” he begged.

“Nah, actually I think we need to keep going,”

Cobblepot said rubbing your thighs up and down thinking that tease you, seeing it wasn't working he just went for it.

He rubbed his left two digits on your panties, you yelped from his sudden touch on your women hood, he rubbed his fingers up and down your lips not sure where the clit is just knows women have one.

His fingers moved slow looking to your face for an reaction, finally you gave him one when he was on the top of your pussy, 

“Is that where it is?” He asked circling around your bud.

You couldn't hold it in any longer, you squealed as you squirmed, it felt so good his fingers there.

Ed heard your voice the way it got high pitched, he knew you were forced to enjoy it but it still made him hot.

“Im not so bad at this”  
Oswald smiled keeping the motion going, keeping you in pleasurable shame.

He then tore off your panties and your body tensed up feeling bare and cold, 

“No! No, don't Oswald! Just get the fuck off me!” You begged.

Edward was so worried for you,

“Look at me, look at my face goldeneye,”

You turn to him, your face defeated knowing you wont be able to calm yourself.

“Its ok, your body is just responding to stimulation, i'm not mad at you. Just.. just think of me, ok? Can you do that?” he nodded at you and you nodded panting you say,

“Yes…”. 

Oswald gripped your face by the mouth forcing you to look up at him, 

“Don't think of him! He can't save you from me!”

He rubbed your clit more forcing you to look at him as you squirmed under his touch.

“These two fingers belong to me! I'm the one whos gonna make you whine not him, he's just tied up to a chair!” Oswald yelled that then looked to Edward who gave him a very pisst off gaze.

“You ready to hear her cry out in pleasure Edward? The hot sexual feeling that I will be giving her,”Cobblepot winked to Ed.

“Your gonna regret this Oswald,” Ed gravely stated and Cobblepot shook his head.

“To see the look on your face, oh I doubt it”

Oswalds fingers find your hole and hover over it, you shook your head at him face red and warm, but seeing you beg like that, that made him grin even more, he shoved them inside you. 

You held it in as long as you could, at first only breathing heavy then you started to let out short moans but when he sped up, shoving three fingers in and out of your wet tight pussy you let out sexual whines unable to stop yourself.

Penguin looked to Ed who was entranced in your sexual noises, he was upset but he was still at full boner and color in his face.

He watched Oswald finger fuck you with longing in his eyes.

Cobblepot took his soaked fingers out of you to suck on them, Ed took a deep breath watching his friend/enemy taste his lover. 

“You want me to make her feel good Ed?” Cobblepot asked him.

Ed turned away embarrassed of his reactions he says, 

“No,”

Penguin backed off on the bed, leaning his face down to your pussy as he locked eyes with Edward who just shook his head at him.

“Ed don't look,” you begged but he didn't listen.

You make an unpleasant noise when you felt Cobblepot's hot breath on your skin, his lips kissing up thighs to your pussy where he finally slithered his tongue into your slit, your back arched your short moans got longer and louder. 

His tongue was so violent on your sensitive bud, it was like he was spelling every bad name he wanted to ever call you onto your clit.

Your head turned left and right and your eyes were closed shut, heat kept shooting from your womanhood to your brain, Oswald stretched your lips out of the way so he could finally see what your vagina looked like. 

“I can see why you like this Ed,” Oswald said color in his cheeks gazing at Eds pitched tent, he went back down sucking your clit licking your pussy as his eyes never left Ed's. You were only a tool for him to get to Edward was this Karma for using Ed the way you did? No there both Gotham's most wanted they deserve nothing but to be played Except Cobblepot, he deserves to be killed.

You hate him, hate how he makes you cry and whine for him to touch you.

Oswald got off the bed and walked over to stand by your face on the opposing side of edward, he started to unzip his pants, you turn away immediately.

“Oswald, please don't, I beg you!” you pleaded even felt like crying.

Ed didn't want you to suffer anymore, 

“Come here,” Ed spoke sternly to The Penguin, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Nice try, but i'm not falling for it,” he drops his pants and pulls down his boxers, his cock dangles down and he grabbed it stroking it. You just looked away dreading when he turn you to him.

“Cobblepot Stop! I'll do it just come here!” Ed demanded.

Oswald stopped to stare at Edward, he can't pass this offer up, this may be his only chance to have intimacy with the man he desires.

Stroking his member he moved to Ed, you took a huge breath of relief.

“Your gonna take her place?” Oswald asked,  
”She means that much to you!?” he growled.

“No,” Ed said swallowing his pride eyeing Cobblepot's cock,  
“I want to blow you,”

“Then open up,” The Penguin demanded and Ed did just that.

You watched as Edward Nygma sucked Oswald Cobblepot's dick, and you liked it, you felt so dirty watching but you couldn't look away. The Riddler criminal mastermind and The king of the underworld what a fucked up sight.

Oswald moaned to the ceiling as Ed bobbed his head on the males cock, Ed showed no desire he just looked up at Cobblepot with hatred in his eyes.

Moaning slightly you watched,

“Oooooo fuck,” you whispered, 

And then they remembered your in the room and Oswald pulled out of Eds mouth leaving him covered in his own slobber.

You felt your anticipation restless as Oswald climbed back on top of you, he was high on the desire he was getting from both you and Ed.

“You want me?” He asked slapping your face playfully. You just eye him eagerly.

“Say it so Ed can hear you, say I want The Penguins cock inside me,”

You shook your head,

“Don’t,” Ed looked to you horny as hell but still in love with you all the same.

You look at him then to Oswald you clear your throat,

“Go to hell!” 

“Close enough,” Oswald shrugged then positioned himself and shoved it in.

You felt him take up the space inside you, this being Oswald's first time he moaned immediately taken by the feeling of being inside a women.

“Oh fffuckk,” He breathed completely losing it,  
“You… this…. You feel amazing, this is what i've been missing,” He panted as he kept fucking you the best he could,  
“Your pussy, feels so tight, so amazing.”. 

He was surprisingly above average and gearthy, you closed your eyes breathing deep every time his cock went back in, your body jerked on the bed and your breasts bounced,  
You wanted to scream, how dare he! How dare he go inside you, thats it hes fucken dead. You don't want to enjoy this but after watching Edward give him a Bj your really turned on and his cock was perfectly lubricated. 

 

Penguin grabed your titts as he leaned down to kiss you, you turn your head and he just sucks on your right titt making you moan, You hate him, hate him so much that he makes your tongue fall out and your eyes fall back, that he makes your lip quiver and your muff moist.

Fear he was gonna bust quickly Oswald pulled out and untied you and pointed his gun at your pussy,

“Get up! Don't even try to fly away or i'll shoot you down and fuck you as you bleed out while Ed watches,” 

You got your hands up in the air,

“Your a fucken monster,” you said dryly,

“Welcome to Gotham,” He replied,  
“now get off the bed!”

You do as he says then he ties your wrists together behind your back, grabs you leading you in front of Ed he gripped your shoulder keeping you there.

You eye Ed and he eyed you, 

“I'm so sorry Goldeneye, this is all my fault,” He said nearly crying.

Before you could say anything back Cobblepot spanked your ass making you wince.

He tilted his head behind you to look at Ed, 

“Ready to see what it looks like when a real man has sex with a women?” Cobblepot asked Ed who gulped eyeing your breasts while Oswald bends you over in front of him holding you steady by the rope around your wrists pushing you even closer to Ed.

You stare at Ed again this time close enough to touch foreheads, he watched your eyes widened when you took in Cobblepot's size.

Your mouth went slack and your eyes dart to the ceiling as Oswald shoved himself deep inside you from behind, he then gripped your hips and thrusted faster.

Ed blushed at the sight of your vulnerable expression, your breasts bouncing wildly, your heavy breathing, he couldn't look away even if he closed his eyes he still hear the sounds of his sworn enemies pelvis ramming into your dripping pussy. 

You moaned and whined as The Penguin fucked you, you couldn't fight how good his cock felt inside you he kept hitting the back again, again and again leaving you helpless and hating yourself.

Ed wanted to comfort you, he leaned in to kiss you and you let him, you kissed him with so much passion, you moan into his mouth, once Oswald saw you two were kissing, he yanked you down and shoved your face on Ed's lap, so Edward could see him fucking you.

Ed ignored Penguins attempt, he just kept looking at you drooling all over his green shiny slacks, Cobblepot didn't like being ignored.

Oswald pulled out and yanked you off Ed entirely then turned you around to sit you on Ed's lap, you watched in horror as he got between your legs pushing up your thighs and sliding himself back inside you, you leaned your back on Ed's chest head on his left shoulder, you try to untie the rope behind your back but your hands are squished between yours and Ed's body you gasped as Penguin thrusted into you.

Ed felt uncomfortable as ever as he’s forced to watch Cobblepot's erection go in and out of you, 

“Stop this, you won Oswald, you broke me now stop this!” Ed spoke sternly trying to keep his glasses in place, your body kept jerking them crooked.

Oswald was starting to sweat from all the thrusting he almost forgot about Ed, 

“What? This doesn't turn you on anymore?” Oswald asked Ed as he gripped your hips shoving himself deeper inside you and keeping himself there, you screamed out a painful moan.  
“Or was it my cock in your mouth that turned you off?” 

“Fuck you,” Ed said angrily.

You couldn't speak it was like Oswald sped up after hearing Eds last comment, you just huffed and moaned drooling on your own titts,

“Look at her, your sweet little Goldeneye, how she pants and slobbers all over herself with my Cock inside her, does she do that for you? Well now she's doing it for me,”

Ed said nothing back he knows if he does Oswald will just torture you even more.

Oswald started to feel rough and dry from all the times he pulled out and repositioned, you make a face feeling pain and discomfort,

Ed caught on by the change in your voice you sounded like you were in distress, and he wanted to make you comfortable.

“Oswald! Stop your gonna puff up her walls,”

“Her what?” He stopped confused,

“If your gonna fuck her at least do it right, pull out, spit on your dick and put it back in slowly,” Ed instructed.

Cobblepot actually listened to Ed, pulling out he spit a string of saliva that hit his cock he then lubricated it and put it back in slowly,

You sighed in relief, your head falling back on Ed as you felt more relaxed. Ed turned to kiss you hoping it make you more comfortable, The Penguin did not like that, he cupped your breasts hoping to steal you back.

At this point your fed up with this game, you been fucked, gassed, gropped and shot if your gonna be fucked again you might as well fuck with them too.

“Cobblepot,” he locked eyes listening to you as he kept his out of rhythm motion,  
“I can feel Ed’s cock poking me take it out and stroke it,”

Ed spoke in your ear,

“What are you doing?”

“I'm not gonna be the only one getting fucked over,” you hastily replied.

Ed stiffened when Cobblepot pulled out of you and started to unzip Eds pants,

“Wait, wait! Dont!” Ed couldn't talk fast enough, his dick was already out and Oswald held it in his hand stroking it.

You could feel Ed heart race in his chest, Cobblepot stared at Eds cock with lustful eyes,

“You know I imagined the day I finally see it, didn't think she be here, but i'll improvise,”

“Oswald..” Ed shiverd,

Oswald said nothing he just took Ed's whole cock in his mouth, Ed gasped, 

“Ffffffffucckkkk,” he breathed.

You turned your head to kiss Eds cheek and say, 

“Sucks doesn't it? Just think of me,” you spoke dryly fed up and pisst you know they can't make you cum, there just ralling up for no reason.

But Oswald didn't forget about you, he put Eds cock on your pussy he licked up Eds dick then sucked on your clit, you breathed heavy spreading your legs wider, Ed breathed heavy in your ear you could feel his cock rubbing against your pussy as Oswald kept licking and sucking.

“Ffffuuuucckkkk,” you whined.  
“Stop fucking with me!”

Oswald grabbed your thighs moving you to the side so he could shove his cock back in you as he stroked Eds Dick, Ed felt shame and disgust as his dick throbbed in Cobblepot’s hand.

Oswald was getting close and though it felt good you were still no were near coming, not that you want to cum for him anyway.

The way Ed was breathing he was close too, 

Ed grunted as he came in Cobblepot's hand, Cobblepot pulled out and shot his load all over you and Ed, you closed your eyes in disgust, what a nightmare, this would of been at least a little enjoyable if you could cum, you all just breathed heavy feeling uncomfortable for the hour you all just shared. 

“I hope you got it all out of your system. Cuz your fucken dead Cobblepot!” you said trying to get to your feet and off of Ed’s lap, you slip on cum and fall on your ass.

“Don't be so sure,” Oswald grinned.

“What?” you said pisst off sitting up.

“Should you tell him or should I?” Cobblepot asked as he slipped on his pants.

“Tell me what?” Edward asked still tied up with his cock out, 

You shook your head, 

“Cobblepot don't,” you growled, 

Ed looked to you lost, 

“What is he talking about?”

“I don't… I” 

“She played you for cash Ed! Wake up and smell the betrayal!” 

“No!” He shook his head,  
“I don't believe you,”

Oswald putting the rest of his clothes back on scoffed,

“Come on, look at her, she's not even into you, how did you think I found this place?!”

“Cobblepot shut up!!” You yelled at him,

That's when Ed knew it was true, 

“Listen, Ed listen to me, im sorry,” you got on your feet trying to get him to look at you but he wont.

“Save it, I should of known,”

“No Ed, you, you do know! Look i'll tell you who I am, listen, im sorry my name is-”

You stopped when a small bee sting like pain stung your neck, then it went dark.

You woke up on a bus, 

“Ed!” You yelled, you try and move your hands then stop, seeing your in handcuffs and chains, your in striped dress, you poked your head up and saw a guard that had a uniform that said Arkham Asylum!


	6. Welcome To Arkham Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finds herself in Arkham Asylum, trapped with The Clown Princes of crime, The Mad Hatter and more horrid psychos, she goes to desperate lengths to get the attention of the Warden to explain how she does not belong here only to give her even worse problems.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, NSFW,Cursing and Violence.

Jerome was in the rec room playing some board game that didn't have all the pieces with Jonathan Crane, Jeremiah is in a chess match with Tetch, 

They were all relaxed close to even bored.

“YAHTZEE!!” Jerome yelled running his chewed up pen cap across the monopoly board.

Crane sighed, 

“That's not how you play,”

Suddenly an male inmate ran in excited, 

“We have a new comer, and she's hot! Dibbs! You heard me Dibbs!” The man raised his hand up high.

Uninterested The boys go back to there games as Jerome says,

“I fucken hate loony chicks,” 

The boys nodded in agreement,

“Whoever she is she will have sex with you then bite your head off,” Jervis stated.

“Just like a prey mantis,” Jeremiah added.

“Precisely, my friend,” Jervis said moving his knight to take down jeremiah's bishop. 

All was calm again till that horny inmate was tossed across the room crashing into the table the boys are playing there games on, 

Jeremiah a slight hot head, yelled

“Who threw that!!” 

 

His brother Jerome laughed, 

“My bets a really big guy!”

 

Earlier that day,

You were given a number a cell and blankets, your hair was frized your make up smeared, you looked like you truly belonged there, why your in Arkham Asylum is unknown, all you know is no one believes that you being here is a mistake.

There overbooked in the women's ward probably because there only are 7 cells and their all filled so you had to have a cell in the men's wing, nice thing is your all alone with no roommate to try and kill you in your sleep. You sat in your cell thinking of what your gonna do to get out of here, you bow your head thinking of Ed, how hurt he was when he found out you been playing him and how you never got to tell him what you were holding from him these past months.

You heard some commotion out of your cell and figured it was time to eat. Cells seem to be open this time of day, You follow the others down the hall noticing a few armed guards along the way. One of the inmates must of took a liking to you, he wouldn't stop smiling at you, you looked down at the floor and kept walking.

To your disappointment it wasn't time to eat its recreational time, you sigh walking in, like you wanna play board games with a bunch of crazes, still you walked in, you were stopped when that excited inmate from earlier grabbed your arm. 

“Hello gorgeous! I called dibs on you so mine now,” the man said smiling, with no warning he groped your chest, 

You breathed through your nose collecting yourself from the sudden intrusion, you grab the man by the arm twisting it behind his back you then kick him into next week, the inmates cheered eating up the chaos. The guards did nothing you squint at them seeing them take bets, 

Pisst you got on a table,

“Listen up, you try and you die fuckers!!!” 

Your head turned when you head a voice yell, 

“Who threw that!!” 

Fired up you power walk over, 

“Im right here asshol-” you stop eyes wide,

The boys looked to you jaw dropped, 

Jerome smiled, 

“Well i'm out 5 bucks.”. 

Before you could say something, not sure what that might of been, you were taken to the ground for causing too much commotion. When the guard scooped you up you could of sworn he copped a feel, they sent you back to your cell for the rest of the night.

The next morning you were awoken loudly by a boton banging on your open cell,

“Rise and shine! Jane Doe!”

You got up with a groan, 

“Look i'm not supposed to be here, if I could just call the GCPD they will vouch for me and i'll be out of you hair.”.

The guard rolled his eyes, 

“Do you think I was born yesterday? On your feet! Don't make me come in there!”

You got out of the uncomfortable bed and out of your cell that's when the guard grabbed you and shoved you against the wall,

“What the fuck!” you yell squirming, “Get off me!” 

“Sorry I have to frisk you, after that commotion you pulled in the rec room yesterday your marked as unpredictable till further notice.”.

He patted down your rib cage and down your asylum dress, you gasped when you felt him he cup your ass, 

You jerk your body, 

“Hey fucker! You can't just-”

He then gripped your wrist and upper arm and walked you down the hall,

“Quit Jane, you don't want me to silence you do ya?” The Guard asked,

You scrunch your face, 

“Its Goldeneye.”.

Escorted out of your cell you could hear the guards talk about your ass the whole way down, you sigh wishing Victor would find you already.

You get your tray of slope and nearly puke, you look to the lunch lady,

“Look uh Ms.” you read her name tag,  
“Peterson, i'm not supposed to be here could you pass a note for me to the otherside? To a Jim Gordon,”

“Just shut up and eat Lunatic, your holding up the line,” She said not even listening to you. 

You took a breath, it was obvious no one on this level will believe you, you need to talk to someone higher up. You eye the slop in disgust and anger, you drop your tray on the floor, the slop spilled all over the place, loose peas and carrots bounced away. You just kept eyes on the lunch lady, then walked off.

The boys eyed you from there table just watching you find a loner spot at empty table. 

Tetch was concerned with your actions, 

“She's making far too much of a fuss,”

“I agree Tetch,” Jeremiah said observing you, “she has the attention of the inmates and the guards, she keeps this up,”

“Shocky shocky,” Jerome interrupted.

“Indeed” Jeremiah said still staring you down.

You felt eyes and immediately look to them and they looked away, you make a confused pisst off face, why haven't they come over here to fuck with you yet? There just eating the shitty food and talking among each other, you want nothing more then to knock them all on there asses but this certainly not the time or place. 

Day Two: You wake up hungry but ignore it you walk down to the cafeteria, this time with no escorts, 

You get in line tray in hand this time they actually had eggs and bacon, most likely fake bacon but it still smelled good, you waited in line eagerly to make it up to the lunch lady, once she saw you she glared into your eyes, took out a mop bucket and put a ladle in the nasty water plopping it on your tray.

You were stunned,

“What the hell!” You raised your voice at her.

“What? It's the slop I had to mop up from your numerous drops yesterday, eat this and i'll let you have some eggs.”.

You scoff turning your trey upside down yet again onto the floor. 

“I'm not eating,” you said then spun on your heel to face the Guards, “NOT TILL I TALK TO THE DAMN WARDEN!!” You shouted then stomped off to your loner seat in the cafeteria crossing your arms fire in your eyes.

This went on for 4 more days, 

You woke up starving and exhausted, your body felt weak, you figure you keep this up and you will finally get to the warden. Or you die, still not a bad option at least you have your pride.

You sat in the cafeteria dizzy and light headed, the only time you drank water was the sink in the shower hall.

You felt someone sit next to you, you didn't give them the time of day,

“Move along,” you ordered, “i'm not here to make friends, I don't want a boyfriend and I don't need protection,”

“You don't need to tell me what I already know my dear,”

You know that voice, you look up at Jervis Tetch in a paper mache hat and black and white striped uniform. He wore a long black long sleeve and a scarf that looked incredibly familiar. His voice brought you back to the phone sex you had with him a week ago.

 

“I was wondering when you come over here,”You said looking in front of you not daring to give him eye contact, “I have a shiv under my dress I will not hesitate,” you lied hoping he wouldn't call your bluff.

“Mind my reach deary,” The hatter said placing something on your lap, 

you look down to something wrapped in a napkin, you unravel it and it’s a piece of red velvet cake with white frosting with the words “Eat Me” written in red icing, 

Your stomach growled and your mouth started to salivate,

“Is this gonna make me big or small?” You questioned staring it down,

Tetch laughed lightly, amused with how you know alice in wonderland so well. 

“Unfortunately neither. But it will keep you from keeling over. I know you haven't eaten a single thing since you arrived.”.

You pass it back to him and he looked confused,

“Thanks but no thanks, last thing I need is to take a favor from you, you already have my orgasim,”

Tetch frowned,

“You must eat, you don't understand what will happen if you don't,”

“I'm on strike Tetch, they cant let me go hungry, they know my demands.”

Tetch was getting short with you,

“You haven't been incarcerated before have you?”

You turn to him close to snapping,

“What are you doing? Where not friends, just cause i’m in the Asylum doesn't mean you can come over here, and when did you even have time to rummage through my dresser?! You know what keep my scarf just go!” you demanded before laying your head down on the table, that fit took all your energy.

“Very well, sorry to bother you,” he got up and left.

Back at the boys table Tetch returned food still in hand, 

Jeremiah sighed, 

“She's certainly stubborn, who's next?” 

“Not me I could care less,” Crane said eating his applesauce.

Jerome got up pudding cup in hand, 

“I'll give it a whirl, maybe I might get lucky and she wont punch my face in,” he chuckled.

Jerome walked over to you,

He sat down across from you but you were sound asleep,

Jerome kinda looked at you impatiently he bangs his fist on the steel table waking you up. 

You perked up fast heart racing, you groaned once you saw Jerome smiling at you.

“Rise and Shine my Clementine,” he grinned.

“Can I help you Jerome,” you said half awake.

He held something behind his back,

“I got ya a little something,”

“Is it a key out of this shit hole?” 

“Now if I had that you think i'd still be here?” He asked with a smile.

“What is it?” You asked eyes half open.

“Just some puddin for my puddin,” he winked placing the chocolate pudding cup in front of you.

Your eyes widened, its unopened!

You went for it but stopped yourself, 

“No, no i'm good,”

Jerome rolled his eyes and groaned dramatically,

“You can't be serious! Whatever this game is, you won't win! And it's not entertaining to watch, just eat something already,”

“Jerome it's not gonna happen,” you said sternly.

Jerome mumbled angrily as he took his pudding cup and went back to his table.

Jeremiah looked to his brother walking back like a sore loser he sat down arms crossed,

“That damn bitch won't bend,”

“Not easy is it?” Jervis said drinking whatever was in his cup with his legs crossed and sitting up straight.

Jeremiah got up patting down his wrinkles in his clothes, 

“Watch and learn gentleman,” he said confidently chin up he made his way to you.

At this time your just watching him walk over already figured he was next, 

You sat up as he sat down getting comfortable, brow raised he glanced to you and a little chuckle found his lips.

“Jane Doe, huh, even you must find that humorous.”.

You look to him with bored eyes,

“You must of overheard a guard, fucken assholes,”

“Indeed, but I didn't hear it from them, you're getting very popular with your protest and that violent outburst on the first day,”

You fall impatient listening to him recap your recent days here,

“Where is it?” you asked.

“Where is what?” He replied.

“What ever food your trying to get me to eat,” 

“Oh, yes that... I did not come bearing gifts just a little tip on how to survive in here.”.

You cock a brow at him, but you actually do listen, he’s insane but clearly smart. 

“I'm all ears,” you said rubbing sleep from your eyes.

Jeremiah cleared his throat looking left and right to make sure no one was listening in, 

“The last thing one wants to do is drag attention to oneself, you need to blend in or you will bleed out, on the floor I mean, cuz you will be dead.”

“I get the subtext,” you said very hostile, he ignored your tone,

“I can see you haven't bathed since you got here, smart move to look undesirable,”

“Owch,” you said dryly.

“Just be smart, I assume your in here because something.. backfired,”

“You have no idea, i'm just waiting on my bald night with no eyebrows to save me from this hell hole,” 

“I see,” Jeremiah sat back trying to seem untouched by your words of another man,   
“Just eat, you don't want to be weak when a guard decides to get handsy.”.

That actually resonated with you, Jeremiah got up and walked away leaving a vanilla pudding cup on the table,

You eye it then got up to go to your cell, you stay there for the rest of the day.

Its 9pm they called lights out an hour ago but your stuck staring at the ceiling, 

“Victor… find me already” you whispered before closing your eyes, starving you drift off to sleep.

 

“Sshhhh” a guard said to another opening your cell,

“Just grab her and go” The other ordered.

You woke up hearing voices, you sit up quick but was far too late to defend yourself two very strong guards grab you and drag you out of your cell,

You scream down the hall with your feet dragging on the floor.

“I have rights! Let go of me!” you shouted.

Your taken into the cafeteria and strapped into a chair, there was an old man who looked down at you arms crossed and another man who stood by his side holding a cone and a long tube.

The older man started to speak,

“Hello Miss,” he glanced at your file with a cocked brow,   
“What's your name?” 

“Golden Eye” you replied and he disregarded it.

“Jane Doe it is, I’m Charles Quimbly, the Warden of Arkham Asylum, now I've gotten word that you won’t eat the food here,”

Finally the Warden, this was what you were working for, surly you can talk your way out of here,

“Look what ever cobblepot paid you to keep me here i'll double it,”

The Warden smiled,

“Oh I doubt that,”

“Mr.Quimbly Look at me, I haven't even been evaluated, you can’t keep me here, i'm not sick,”

“Oh but you are, from what i'm seeing is your suffering from an eating disorder,”

Your jaw dropped, 

“That's not true!”

“When was the last time you eaten? you've lost 8 pounds since you been here, but no need to worry will make sure you get the help you need,” he assured you.

Your trembling figuring out what the tube and cone are for you try to struggle out of the chair but your redicoulsy weak,

“Open wide,” The man said holding the tube.

You shook your head closing your mouth shut.

“Fine,” The man said pinching your nose.

You held your breath till you turned blue, you took a big breath unable to hold it any longer, that's when he shoved the tube deep down your throat, you choked and gurgled in dismay but to no avail.

A guard began to pour some kind of protein liquid into the funnel, your eyes start to water as your forced to take this warm liquid straight to your stomach.

You dig your nails into the chair unable to do anything, it went on for a while till the pitcher was finished that's when they pulled the tube out of your mouth.

You coughed and cried actually cried, they broke you so quickly they broke you. You sobbed all the way to your cell, they tossed you in and slammed the door.

You climbed onto the bed and screamed into your pillow tears stinging your face, this is truly hell on earth. 

 

The next morning you were woken up with another bang on your cell door, you got up giving no lip, letting them frisk you, letting them touch you. You made your way into the cafeteria, took a tray and went down the line, the lunch lady looked to you with a hint of sympathy, they must of spoke to her to help confirm your fake eating disorder. She actually gave you real food and you sat down at the same lonely table, you stared down the sad oatmeal and bland toast, you grab the spoon and start to eat.

The boys look to you with sad eyes,

“They broke her,” Jerome said not amused.

“You heard her screams last night?” Tetch asked the table as he bit into some toast.

“Pour, pour girl,” Jeremiah added slowly shaking his head.

“Where’d you hide the body Jeremiah?” Crane asked only mildly interested.

“I threw the force eater in the chili,” Jeremiah answers.  
“oh and there having chili for lunch, by the way don't eat the chili, id pick the grilled cheese.”

You kept to yourself. You wanted zero trouble but trouble still found you, now they have a reason to keep you here. 

You felt full, you barely touched your oatmeal but you did eat the toast. You looked around the room, trying to find weak spots in the foundation or windows without bars, none of the guards know you can fly so that's an advantage you will keep tucked away.

Two guards leaned on the fenced wall watching the cafeteria, The younger one fresh out of training eyed you, hearing the stories of last night he thought he could be of service when his supervisor mentioned your food disorder and how you needed you eat.

The young handsome gard sat next to you, you flinched wanting nothing more than to disappear, 

“Miss Jane Doe,” The Guard called to you and you just ignored him, still he went on, “I have orders to stay here till you make a happy plate,” he smiled.

Your eye twitched, you took one look at his name tag, Charlie,

“I'm not simple don't talk to me that way and its Goldeneye,”

The male took in your features and leaned in, 

“Come on beautiful,” your eyes widened when you felt his baton resting on your thigh.

He took your spoon and scooped up a pile of the bland gooey oatmeal, 

“Here comes the airplane,” he grinned.

You made a face backing away from the spoon he inched closer to your mouth.

You shivered as his boton snuck under your black and white striped dress. 

Jerome seeing the Guard messing with you began to get up from his seat but Jeremiah grabbed his wrist never breaking eye contact with you, he knows what's to come.

you turn back to the Guard and opened your mouth.

The guard smiled,

“At a girl,” he said placing the spoon in your mouth, 

You take it in feeling disgusted with yourself,

“Swallow,” he asked as if you were a child, 

You had just about enough of this guy, you spit it right in his face,

“Fuck you!” You yelled,

“You little bitch,”

Guard Charlie grabbed you by the back of the head and shoved your face into the oatmeal, 

Jerome and Jeremiah both get out of the chairs, 

“I suppose a distraction is in order?” Jeremiah locked eyes with his brother who nodded back,

“Just an excuse to punch your face in,”

Jerome grabs his trey and swings it into Jeremiah's face, 

Jeremiah stumbles but got a good punch into his brother,

Jerome's nose bled as he laughed,

“Now this is what I call therapy, come here bro!”

Jerome gets his brother in a headlock then the fight continues on the floor, there was a small crowd forming but not enough to bring in all the guards, Jervis got up taking off his hat, he then grabbed a guy in the crowd by their shirt and right hooks him, the man barely reacted and that made Jervis instantly regret his decision, The Inmate grabbed the hatter and threw him into another inmate, a riot inthuses as Crane ate his breakfast.

Guards flood the cafeteria, the supervisor ran in to pull officer Charlie off you,

“Charlie you fucken idiot! get in there and get Jerome Valeska!”

Charlie annoyed pulled you up and went off the riot. You gasp nearly drowning in a bowl of oatmeal, you wipe your face coughing up oats, pisst the fuck off you get a fist full of oat meal and run after Charlie.

Jerome and Jeremiah were in the middle of the giant riot they created for you, Jeremiah had a fist full of his brothers hair as he punches his head in, Charlie runs in and jabbs Jeremiah with a baton, 

With a grunt Jeremiah lets go of Jerome and gets on all fours to the floor in immense pain as he gets detained by Charlie, Jerome didn't like to see his brother get beat up, 

“Hey ass wipe, I don't like it when other kids bully my brother for his lunch money,” Jerome stated before punching Charlie off Jeremiah. Jerome helped his brother up and Jeremiah then grabbed Charlie from behind letting jerome get some punches in, that's when you come out of nowhere shoving oatmeal down Charlie's throat, 

“Here comes the airplane!!” You screamed at him, you look to Jeremiah and Jerome who had no words, suddenly a guard grabs you, Jerome gives him a very wet, wet willy witch causes him to let you go and mess with his ear, you give him a kick in the balls and he goes down in pain, you laughed actually laughed with The fucken princes of crime.

The riot was in full swing and so were you, punching and kicking anyone who tried to grab on you, back to back with Jeremiah,

“Enjoying your morning Goldeneye?” He asked before ducking a swing from an inmate and triping them down kicking in there ribs,

“Actually yes I am, thanks for asking,” you answered him, blocking a punch twisting there arm then dislocating it,

You and Jeremiah can hear Jerome laughing, over the riot, you two stopped to look at one another,

“That's his pain laugh,” Jeremiah explained,

“I'll find him,” you replied getting ready to fly up for a better look, 

Jeremiah grabbed you anchoring you down,

“Don't be stupid, you can't let anyone know you have powers!” 

Your eyes widened feeling the weight of the shit you almost put yourself in.

“Right, thanks,”

Jeremiah tilted his head at you not sure he heard you right, you gave him a confused look as well, you just thanked a massive mad man, is this your life now?

You break the eye contact and run through the crowd with Jeremiah behind you, on your way to Jerome your tackled to the floor, pulled out of the riot and under a table.

You groan feeling the blood of a giant giant goose egg on the back of your head, you must of hit the floor hard, you look to your hand to see blood. Quikly you push your captors chin up to bonk his head on the bottom of the table, he grunts but doesn't let you go,

“Would you quit squirming!” He barked.

You stopped and looked up at him recognizing the voice,

“Tetch!? Let me go! I have far too much agresion left to stop now!” 

“Apologies my love, but I must protect you from whats above,”

“Fuck off, I'm not in the mood!” You squirm, 

almost out of his grip you suddenly froze hearing the loud sound of tiny balls getting shot the guards, the inmates immediately stopped fighting and lay flat on the floor.

You stayed silent under the hatter as you watched the guards yell for the Velaska Twins once found on the floor they were scooped up and taken to solitary confinement. 

“May I suggest we sneak out of here before we get punished as well,” 

You nod and he gets off you,

“Follow me,” he said crawling under the tables and out of the cafeteria. 

Once on your feet you jump when you hear a guard that spotted you two. 

Tetch grabbed your hand and ran down the halls, 

“Where are we going?!” You asked keeping pace with him, 

“Our cells, if we are not at the scene of the crime then we were not actually there, trust me you do not want confinement.”.

Jervis Tetch led you to your cell were you sat on your bed pulling oatmeal out of your hair, Tech also trying to lay low sat at your desk missing his hat, you watched him slumped over all sad like.

“Missing your hat?” You asked shocked that your even talking to him,

He spun the chair around to politely face you, 

“Uh yes, I know you may find that silly, but it does take quite a long time to make one, and I'm not due in the craft room till tuesday.”.

You shake your head, 

“I don't understand, this is what interests you now? Crafts?” 

“Don't patronize me my red queen, or have you forgotten the power I have over you? I could make you flud this cell if I wanted to”

You laugh and he got even more insulted,

“Why haven't you hypnotized anyone since I been here?” 

He said nothing and that made it obvious,

“They took your pocket watch? Ha! Why didn't you shove it up your prison wallet? Or swallow it?” you smiled enjoying his pain,

The hatter rolled his eyes,

“Boy the mouth on you,”

Before you could say another thing there was footsteps and keys dangling down the hall,

Tetch quickly got out of the chair and hid under your bed, you sat nervously, then he came in.

Asylum Guard Charlie with a black eye and leftover oatmeal all over his uniform walked into your cell closing it behind him, 

You trembled backing into the wall while sitting on your bed. 

“Hello, Jane Doe, oh wait im sorry,” he sat on your bed,   
“Goldeneye right?”

You said nothing just nodded, 

“Look i'm not here to hurt you so calm down, relax,”

You remained silent just eyeing his black eye,

“Oh this?” He points at it and laughs,

“You can thank the Valeska twins for that, they really did a number on me,” 

The Guards manner was relaxed but angsty and devious, he was up to something,

“Now listen here's the thing,” he went on, “i'm here because you didn't eat your breakfast,” he said pulling a tube and funnel from behind his back.

Your eyes dart to it and fear dawned you, you backed away but his hands already had a wad of your hair pulling you off the bed and into the chair, you felt a taser stick against your stomach as Charlie got into your face.

“Buckle up your right hand,” he demanded handing you the bind buckle, you look up at him angry but you do as he asked and he buckled your left hand now your bound to the chair.

Charlie unravels the tube desperate you look down at Tetch who was still under your bed unsure what to do to help you, he's not one for confrontation.

You give him a look as you tapped your foot, his brow furrowed counting your taps finally figuring out what your doing, he then shakes his head and silently taps the floor with his finger, you silently watched trying to sync your rhythm to his, 

Charlie noticed your tapping and smiled,

“Awww you're nervous, well let this be a lesson to you, next time eat the damn oatmeal,”

You stopped tapping when your mind was screaming at you,

“Where's the food?” You asked quickly, 

Charlie smirked as he rubbed his bulge on your arm, you turn your head away disgusted,

“That still doesn't answer my question, what you gonna do? jerk your tiny dick into the funnel?!, You fucken perve!”

“Now who said it would be like that, let's just say i've been on an 12 hour shift with zero bathroom breaks,”

You tense up,

“No! Hell no! you stay away from me!” you snapped.

Charlie gripped your chin you turn away, he didn't like that so he gave you a jolt, your head went back as you convulsed, nearly biting your tongue,

Your head fell back down as drool dripped out of your mouth,

“Pay attention to me!” He yelled and you looked up to him,

“That's better now i’m gonna set this up and your gonna take it all to the last drop.”.

You gulped terrified you look back down at Tetch still trying to get you to follow his rhythm you tap, and tap till Tetch finally nodded, you kept that rhythm no matter what you had to keep that rhythm.

Charlie looked down at your feet again, then unzipped his pants grabbing a plastic drinking cup you had on your desk, you tapped your foot as you watched him piss into the cup, you could smell the asparagus from where you were bound. 

“Hey,” you grab his attention, “you know this song its been stuck in my head, listen,” you asked Charlie as you kept tapping,

Charlie cup of piss in hand listened to your rhythm then shrugged,

“Not sure i’ll let you know if it comes to me,” he laughed pinching your nose.

Still tapping you held your breath then eventually opened your mouth, You felt your throat violently taken yet again by this long tube, he then put the the funnel on the top, he held the tube up high as he got ready to pour his piss in.

“You know I think you do know this tune, listen harder Officer,” Tetch told him as he stood up smugly.

Charlie turned to him confused,

“Inmate Tetch, how did you?”

“Shhh, stop talking and just listen to the tapping, tap… tap...tap, hear it?”

Charlie stiffened with a disoriented face,

“Yes,” he answered softly.

“Good, listen to it sync to your heartbeat” Tetch smiled getting closer to the man.

Charlie didn't move an inch just watched Jervis get closer,

“Look into my eyes, not above them, not around them, but deep into their centers” Jervis spoke clearly.

Charlie stared right into Jervis's eyes as he listened to him,

“You are completely relaxed and are becoming weightless,” 

You watched as you kept the rhythm with your foot,

Tetch eyed the cup, 

“Why don't we put that cup down shall we? And unbind our dear friend over there,”

Without hesitation Charlie put the cup down, Tetch eyed you, and moves his hand in a cut motion on his neck telling you to immediately cease tapping, you stopped and Charlie unbuckles you, you remained still as you slowly pull out the tube feeling sick to your stomach.

You coughed and gasped for air, 

Tetch looked to you, you nodded collecting yourself,

“Im fine,” you assured him and he smiled.

“Excellent,” his eyes back on Charlie who was fully entranced awaiting his next demand as he stared blankly into space.

“Great now slash your-” 

“Wait!” You stop Jervis from finishing his sentence,  
“Tell him to drink his piss and shove the funnel up his ass,”

“Excuse me?” Jervis laughed a little,

You glared at charlie with angry eyes and repeated yourself,

“Tell him to drink his own piss and shove the tube up his own ass, then walk down hall keeping it in till his shift is over,”

Jervis took a moment then stared into Charlie's eyes speaking clearly,

“Take the cup of your own urine and drink it till the last drop, then take the feeding tube and insert it up your rectum, walk down the hall then once you make it to the end you will lose all memories of this meeting,”.

“Wait,” you interrupt him again, Jervis slowly eyed you slightly irritated with the interruptions,  
“And tell him to bring back your hat to your cell,”

Tetch smiled warmly touched by your words,

“Yes, and bring my hat back to my cell then lose all memory of this meeting and never bother this young woman ever again, now go.”.

Charlie entranced takes the cup and drinks it, you smile wildly watching him gulp it down,Tetch covers his mouth with the back of his hand as he gags and turns away, but nonetheless he is happy that he could make you happy, you two then watched officer Charlie shove the feeding tube up his ass with a grunt and left your cell to slowly in search for Tetch's hat.

Once he was gone Tetch stuffed paper into the cell door keeping it from locking after closing it, you laughed falling back on your bed, 

“That was awesome!”

you took a breath to the ceiling then sat back up to gaze at Tetch,

“How come you didn't say all that hoo ha when you tranced me?”

Tetch smirked to himself, 

“I did converse those words to you, I just told you to forget that you were hypnotized,”

He sat down next to you and you crossed your arms, 

“Huh, can you get me to do anything you want?”

“I'm not sure you want me to answer that,” He frowned slightly.

“Your probably right,” you lay back down,

Tetch gazed at you with wandering eyes,

“Don't you wanna know why I hypnotized you?”

Without even looking at him you answered him,

“Oh I already know why,”

“You, you do?” The hatter asked surprised,

You nod sitting up,

“The Clown princes didn't let you go first, and from what I see they use your abilities a lot with no praise or give you credit, you felt cheated so you made it so they couldn't get me to cum but you could, it's a jab at them and showing your dominance on the group itself also your jealousy was obviously in play.”.

Tetch for a moment was speechless, 

“You are smart, I assume you see the world alot like myself,”

You crawl over to him making him nervous and excelling his heart rate,

“I can do everything you can do without the help of hypnotism, you know how I do it?” You asked getting him to back up against the wall on the bed, he thought for only a moment then looked to your lips, 

“Manipulation,” he replied leaning into kiss you, 

You back away hand pushing him back,

“I knew you were the smart one,” you teased.

“I don't doubt that you can play me, but I have one thing over,”

“What makes you think I can't break your stupid trance?”

The hatter laughed,

“You suffer from nymphomania, your always gonna want to find me and touch me,” Tetch gently grabbed your hips guiding you on top of him,

you felt the heat, he set you off like a match, but he was wrong, it wasn't sex that attracted you to him, it was his heinous crimes his murder and madness that set your loins to a sexual tundra.

Tetch read your expression,

“Or perhaps it's something else? Maybe?”

“Why don't you make me tell you?” you grinned.

“That's no fun…” He whispered as his hands found there way under your dress, 

The lights went out, it was night time already, you reach in the darkness feeling the Hatters face, you felt the hairs of his Goatee you give it a little tug and he gives out an,

“Owch! Stop that,”

“Ooops,” you laughed,   
“Sorry, its dark,” you get off him, but he grabbed your hand looking into your eyes, 

“Curious,” he said,   
“Your eyes glow like the Cheshire Cat, how did you manage that?”

You blinked then got offensive as you do when anyone asked too many questions about your past, you yank yourself free then create distance, it was dark but you can tell he had an upset expression,

“Get out,” you told him and he got up, 

“Whatever it was I did or say I apologize,” he said feeling bad, 

“I said leave, there probably wondering where you are anyway” you raised your voice and he left your cell with no hesitation, 

once gone you angrily went to bed wanting to desperately forget your traumas.

 

You tossed and turned for the reminder of the night, you didn't fall asleep till three am, now four am you felt something climb on top of you, you opened your eyes just to get your mouth violated, his tongue clicked in your mouth in an odd motion before you could figure it out you were already tranced.

“Sit up,” Jervis said calmly and you did just that.

“You wanna talk?”

You shook your head,

“What's your name?” 

“Goldeneye” you answered,

“Your real name, you really dont wanna tell me or anyone?”

“Yes,” you replied.

“Do people know your real name?”

“Not many,” you replied blankly.

“Is one of them a person you love?”

“Define love,” you asked,

Tetch tilted his head,

“You love more then one? Intriguing, very well allow me to specify, is one of them someone you feel for romanticly,”

“Yes,” you smiled, 

Tetch frowned feeling jealous for this mystery man,

“One last question my dear, why haven't you said anything about him before? Is he not your significant other?”

“No, he is not, it's easier this way,” you said looking away,

Tetch could pick up the pieces of your open ended answers, and nodded,

“Goldeneye,”

You look to him awaiting his next word,

“When I clap my hands on a count of three I will be the man you love, i've come to be with you for the night, but you will call me Mr.Tetch, or Hatter or Jervis got it, and you will not ask me any questions to how i’m here, you will only show me the affections you so desperately want to inflict on me, understand”

You nodded,

“Good,”

Tetch straighten himself out taking off his top hat he began to count,

“One, two, three” he clapped his hands, and you blinked a few times feeling funny, 

You look to him and gasp,   
“Mr.Tetch?” you hold his face in your hands, he smiled looking into your disoriented eyes.

“You came! I was so worried you be mad at me, or you couldn't find me,” you said nearly crying,

“I'm here now, they can’t hurt you anymore,” he spoke softly.

Your brows connected fueled with anger,

“The penguin put me here! We need to kill that bird dead, clip his wings, I have a few ideas, we can discuss that after I get us out of here, I assume the front door would be way too hard to escape” you look to the bars on the window and you floated off the bed to the bars you gripped two of them planting your feet on the wall you pull, 

Tetche's jaw went slack as he watched you literally bend iron, he had to think fast before you try to break out of your cell.

“goldeneye stop,” you turn to him confused, 

“I don't understand Jervis, we gotta go kill him,”

“We already killed him, come back to me, fix the bars first,”

You did as he asked fixing the bars then flying back to the bed you sat on your knees,

Tetch was a little overwhelmed with the power you hid,

“You've been keeping your strength a secret?”

You nodded, 

“You shouldn't be surprised by that, you feeling ok?” 

You asked looking around the room confused, 

“Wait, why don't you wanna leave? this isn't making sense,”

Jervis began to panic, your far too smart then he gave you credit for,

“Goldeneye,” he spoke sternly,  
“Perhaps I wasn't clear before, I am the man you love so come here and love me, erase anything else in your mind just focus on me,”

You nodded crawling over to his lap, 

Jervis smirked when you kissed his neck, 

His breath hitched when you slid your tongue up to his ear to whisper,

“I’m just so relieved you're here Mr.Tetch,”

“I am too,” he whispered back before you kissed him, kissed him romantically, passionately Jervis felt overwhelmed by your love, you pulled away when you saw a single tear roll down his face, you held his cheeks concerned,

“Babe whats wrong?” You asked wiping his tear,

“Forgive me, I never felt love from anyone before, not even from my sister,”

“Sister? You told me your an only child?”

He wiped his face, 

“Right sorry I suppose I wasn't ready to share that with you,”

You tilted your head, 

“That's ok, i'm sorry about your sister, but i'm here and you know how I feel about you,”

The Mad Hatter gazed at you through glossy eyes, 

“Tell me,” he put his hands on your hips pulling you into him,

You thought it was an odd request but if he wanted to hear it then alright.

“Mr.Jervis Tetch,” you paused to press your forehead on his you closed your eyes and said,   
“I love you….”

Eyes open he watched you, replaying your words in his head, you then kissed him again, he closed his eyes, you stopped kissing him and he frowned, you kissed his cheek and fell back on the bed, you smiled at him with bedroom eyes, your hair sprawled out on the covers, you bit your lips gazing at him how handsome he is.

“Wow,” he whispered,

“What?” You asked tugging him down by his black scarf,

He let you guide him in between your legs his hands propped him up by your sides, you tugged his scarf more lowering his face into yours,

Jervis kissed your neck and you let out a cute moan enjoying his lips on your skin. 

“I want you to unbutton my dress,” you told him as you laid your hands over your head relaxed pushing your breasts out,

Jervis gulped, he never been asked to do anything remotely sexual, yes he's been around the block but never like this he nodded and started to put his hands on you.

Tetch unbutton you down between kisses, you moaned into his mouth, 

“You taste so good,” you coed.

He smiled bashfully,

“Thank you,” he kissed you more,

Once he finished unbuttoning your asylum issued dress you shimmied it off from under you and onto the floor, your now in just your bra and panties, there boring and issued from the city but you still looked stunning all the same.

The Mad man admired you almost stumbling on his words,

“such beauty i fear i'm not worthy, I-”

You cut him off when you sit up and pull his striped shirt up and over his head,

Jervis helped you peel his black under shirt over his long lanky arms, once off he felt exposed especially when you ran your hands on his six pack to his chest he sucked in air from your hands and you giggled,

“Sorry,” you blow hot air in your hands and rub them together,   
“Are my hands cold?,” you asked feeling bad.

Jervis shook his head, 

“No, no i’m just a little out of place,”

“Oh,” you look to him concerned, “You wanna stop?”

“Never,” He he said filled with desire.

You smiled seductively as you unhooked your bra and pulled down your panties then laid on your back on the bed.

Jervis pulled down his pants and briefs then hovered over you, 

You kissed his neck as he positioned himself,

You two took a breath of euphoria once he slowly pushed himself inside you, 

You moaned as you locked eyes with him, wanting to see his facial expression with every thrust.

“Yes, yes, Oh I missed you,” you breath as he kept a slow sensual motion, 

“I missed you too my dear,” he replied.

Jervis grabbed your ass as he grunted into you, 

“Oh yes, you feel amazing,” you whined, “I love your cock, so big, so hard, oh fuck,” you rasped,

Jervis was close all your praise was enough to get him to cum, he does all he can to hold out to keep going.

Your body jerked on the bed, your breasts bounced, you held them pinching your own titts as you look to him seductively, 

“You wanna cum?” You asked and he nodded frantically, such dirty words made him lose control,  
“Cum inside me, I wanna feel you,” you begged.

And just like that his breath was quickened and so was his speed, he couldn't hold back any longer, he looked in your eyes as your tongue was out and you were breathing heavy, your facial expression was so vulnerable so needy, he loved it.

Jevis leaned into you as he shoved himself and stayed there he grunts and breathes in your ear as he filled you he did his best to speak clearly,

“Cum,” 

Your brain dead, your body only knew pleasure, you whined feeling his warm cum fill up your pussy, 

“IM CUMMING IM CUMMING, OH MY GOOAAWWWDDD, YES, OH YOU COCK FEELS SO GOOD,” you cried.

Your hot and heavy words made him want to keep going he slams into you for a few more minutes letting you truly enjoy your climax.

You enjoy your sex high resting your head on him, he watched your eyes flutter, your practically passing out on his chest.

You pant trying to fight back the fuzzy feeling in your brain, your body felt heavy and you felt relaxed.

“I needed that,” you laughed.

“Happy to be of assistance my dear,” Jervis smiled,

You frowned when he kissed you quick and got out of bed you watch him get dressed,

“Where you going?” You asked,

Jervis looked to you,

“Oh to the bathroom i'll only be a moment,”

 

“Good, hurry back” you smiled,

Jervis smiled back taking in the moment then got serious,

“When you hear the sound of your cell door close you will fall asleep and wake up with no memory of this night,”

He shut the cell door and your eyes felt heavy you woke up the next day feeling like you lost time.


	7. Fool Me Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asylum is old and creepy, the windows are gross covered in dirt and grime, the halls have old cots and wheel chairs just laying around and it all smelled of bleach and lemons. The past week you been off your game but your not stupid you need to understand this place and the inmates if you want to survive here.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, SMUT and CURSING

The next day didn't feel so bad, you ate breakfast even lunch, Charlie seemed to have zero recollection of last night and hasn't bothered you, you haven't seen the Valeska twins since they have been sent to confinement for starting the riot and you don't really remember when you fell asleep or when Tetch left your cell.

You were escorted to the rec room to socialize, once the Guards let you in they locked up behind you. You figure if you have to wait for Victor to find you, you might as well get chummy with the locals. You scan the room for the least nuts person out there but that wasn't easy, in the corner there's a woman who upon first glance looked to be painting but upon further inspection she was just pretending to paint, on the far left was a man who talked to himself loudly and a handful of patience who would watch him thinking he was some kind of tv show even though the actual tv was right above them. 

You felt all was a loss, all the super villains where either broken out or in confinement, even Tetch was nowhere to be found.

You squint your eyes at this young man, had to be at least four years younger then yourself, he had long brown swoopy hair and dark circles in his eyes, he looked bored just playing solitaire at a table alone. It was like everyone tried to avoid him, if you didn't know better you say there all afraid of him. You took a second, who is this kid, the fact he's avoided by everyone intrigued you, you moved to his table, he looked up at you and you just gave him a head nod, he then brushed you off and went back to his game.

You look to the right for a moment, teenagers you thought, then you sat down across from him.

“Hey... sorry to bother you, I just couldn't help but notice you spend a lot of time with the Valeska twins and Jervis Tetch,”

The boy stopped playing cards to glare at you, 

“Do you not know who I am?”

You blinked feeling clueless, but then curious,

“No, should I?” you said sternly as you sat up trying to figure him out,

He wasn't intimidated, putting a queen down under a jack.

“You sound like a cop, Id watch how you interact with others,” the boy said focusing on his game.

“Well I'm no cop,” you sat more relaxed he's smart,  
“I'm here cuz I killed my boyfriend,” you lied and he knew it,

“Wanna try that again?” he asked, putting down another card,

You roll your eyes, 

“Shut up kid, I'm not the best at small talk,”

The boy smirked, 

“Well that is painfully obvious,”

You scoff,

“Look I'm dying for some interaction from someone whos not trying to fuck, marry or kill me just play a game with me please,”

The boy rubbed his eyes and with a yawn he shrugged, then dealt you in.

You smiled taking your cards, 

“What's the game?” you asked,

“Gin Rummy,” he replied starting the game,

“Bummer I was hoping for Egyptian Rat Screw,”

The boy shook his head,

“We get too many people overly excited from all the slapping,”

“Fair,” you said pulling out a card from the deck and placing it down to start the discard pile, 

the young man grabbed the discarded card and puts it in his hand then places one his cards down in the discard pile.

“So, there a reason why your messing around with the big baddies in Gotham?” you ask placing a card down and grabbing another,

“I'm curious to see what you think,” he replied.

You stop to stare at him and think up a scenario,

“They need you for something they aren't experts in, your either a boy genius or you have some kinda disease or power, maybe something toxic in your blood,” you explained taking a card from the deck and placing a card in the discard pile.

“Id watch saying anything about toxic blood around Tetch,” The boy warned,

“Tetch? Right his sister, Alice,” you said watching him pick up a card and put down a card you need so you take it,  
“Listen, uh does he really have a thing for his sister?”

“Why don't you ask him yourself,” he said taking a look at his hand,

You shook your head,

“Oh no, I can't ask him that,” 

“Ask who what?” Jervis asked standing in front of your table.

Your eyes widened at his sudden appearance and your hair stood up, 

“GIN!” the boy smiled placing down his hand winning the game.

Jervis looked it over and grinned, 

“Ah marvelous, perhaps I should give it ago?”

Jervis pulled up a chair and sat down leg over the other, you gulped thinking that was a close one, you gather the cards and deal the young male and Jervis ten cards each, since you lost you have to watch till you can play the winner.

The two boys set their cards up and started to play,  
You kept a close eye on the way they played together, seems there well acquainted and been friends for a while, you could tell by the relaxed body language and conversation.

“So Mr.Tetch, when do you think The carnival Twins will be back?” The boy asked discarding a card.

“A week, a day it's hard to say,” He said taking a card from the deck and ditching one from his hand.

“Well we will certainly have peace and quiet while there gone,” The boy added.

“Oh I agree today has been right as rain Mr.Cr- Oww!”

Your attention was drawn from there game and to the small yelp Tetch just let out, 

The young man eyes Jervis sternly and he nodded with a smile,

“Ohhh I see, greatest apologies… Johnathan.".

You sat back trying to think how you might know that name, who ever he is his origin story was created after your fall out with the GCPD.

You couldn't piece it together at the moment but you kept this awkward interaction in your memory bank.

The Hatter knocked on the table with a wide smile, he put down his hand,

Johnathan inspected it and smirked, nodding his head as he added his matching cards to Tetch’s hand, 

“Good game Mr.Tetch, I wasn't even close,” he then gathered the cards and set it up for you and Tetch to play against each other.

The game started off a little quiet, your still not sure how you feel about Jervis especially since he still held your orgasm hostage.

“How you sleep last night Deary?” Jervis asked you eyes on his cards,

your eyes dart to him even though he didn't look to you he still knew you were looking to him and a small smile formed on his face.

Small talk, that's good it will bring you closer to figuring out exactly how to put the looking glass up to Jervis.

“Well not too well,” you spoke as you picked a card up a Queen, that's good you already have two Queens, you discard a 2.

“Sorry to hear that," he frowned with sympathy, "the beds here get some getting used too,” he said placing a red queen down. 

You eyed the red queen that was the card you needed, did Tetch somehow make that happen or was it just a coincidence? Either way you took the card and Tetch was happy you did.

“I'm not sure it was the bed that bothered me so much as I don't remember going to sleep," you went on, "I slept but it didn't feel long, it was like I was up but have zero recollection of being awake.”.

You pick up a 5 perfect now you have 5,5,5,5 and Q,Q,Q,Q two Aces and a 3 and, you discard the 3, now all you need is another ace then you have a winning hand.

Jervis didn't break a sweat he just kept playing, he picked up the 3 and dropped a 7,

“Well that surely sounds peculiar, but i'm sure it won't become familiar.”.

“Really?” You pick up the card and discard.  
“You dont think someone is messing with me?”  
You watch him and he just kept that content smile, your eye twitched, does he really have nothing to do with it?

“Mess with you?” He laughed, “that's a death sentence times two,” he knocked before you could say GIN, 

You were taken back by his hand, he had a 3,3,3,3,6,6,6,J,J,J, no unmatched cards, he won and you hated it, did he somehow know your hand like counted cards or something?

You cross your arms and slouch in your chair, 

“Seems I won again,” Jervis grinned,

Jonathan rolled his eyes writing in the score then hands it to you, you slowly sat up taking the notepad and marker, you gather the cards and deal.

This time you payed more attention.

The boys start picking and discarding cards having an everyday conversation, the weather, cafeteria food, this and that. You watch Jervis he just always smiled that was his poker face, but then you see something, he was about to knock, without thinking you move your leg under the table to rub your shoe on his pant leg, Jervis immediately stopped what he was doing to look up at you blushing a little surprised with your behavior.

You locked eyes for a second then you went to doodling on the notepad. He lost all interest in the game and leaned back in his chair to look down at your right foot running up his leg, he was off his game as he sat back up gazing at his cards he just threw one down and immediately Jonathan took it.

“GIN!” The boy said laying his cards down,

“Nice job,” you smirked then moved your leg back winking at the Hatter,

He had a dumb look on his face then he laughed to himself as he looked to you. 

“Clever girl,” he said quite enough for only you two to hear it,

“Hustle hustle, Shuffle shuffle, Mr.Tetch,” you teased, he liked that,

“Bask while you can,” he said gathering the cards,

you laugh but stop when your eyes dart to the tv.

“Oswald Cobblepot co investor in the very popular Sirens bar, bla, bla bla,"

Watching t.v watching Cobblepot shaking hands with Barbara Kean, filled you with fire, with rage, after he fucked you to get back at his ex then sends you here to hide you from Victor, he has the anchovies to stick his nose into the sirens! Where Selina works, That man is a menace and on top of your list.

“That fucken bird," you said through your teeth, "I’m gonna break his fucken beak and feed his dick to a Walrus,”

“Not sure were you will find one of those in Gotham" Jonathan stated getting his cards in order.

You look to him and your cards then felt redicoulsy sad, Victor has no clue where you are and instead of escaping your playing cards with maniacs.

Tetch could read your body language and went for your hand to comfort you, you immediately got up and away from his grasp, dropping your cards. 

“I'm out,” you said agitated but mostly exhausted you turn and walk away.

Jervis followed after you,

It wasn't till you were in a vacant hall way he grabbed your arm to face him, 

"It's very rude to leave in the middle of a game little ms." He scorns you,

"Save it Ass hole!" You barked and he gasped offended,

"Whats gotten into you?!" 

"No one, not even myself and you made sure of that!"

"Oh right your orgasim," he smiled to himself on how clever he was to plant that little tick, "your still mad about that?"

"Yes! You can't just lay claim on me and think were buddies now!" you yelled.

"Then I'll Give it back to you,"

"What?" You stopped yelling,

Jervis nodded,

"I apologize for letting it go on so long, to be honest I nearly forgot about it," he let out a little chuckle.

You wanted to scream at him, how could he forget about it! bUT you decide the best thing to do is remain calm,

"So your gonna give me back my orgasm? Just like that?"

Jervis nodded,

"Just promise you wont hold it against me, you gotta admit the phone sex was quite thrilling,"

You thought back to it and got all hot and bothered, but that still doesn't give him the right, you decide to let it go, you still need to find out more about him to use against him later.

"Fine fine, I won't kill you, just give it back,"

Jervis gets close to you, the hall was vacant you took steps back into the wall, he dawns on you gripping your face he pinches your chin and tilts your head up at him, 

"I'll Give it back… if you let me use it one more time,"

You turn your head away from him, 

"Not exactly in the mood Tetch now give it back or i'll Crush your windpipe," you threatened losing patients.

"That's not a very good attitude, don't be so crude let me play with you,"

Jervis holds your shoulders trying to convince you he leaned into kiss you but yet again, you turn away, 

"Jervis stop, were right in the open, someone will see us,"

"Does that not excite you?" He asked brows raised,

You looked left and right seeing no one was around but the idea that someone could come in any second had your heart racing.

Jervis felt giddy seeing you get anxious,

"Yes! Your thinking about it aren't you?" He giggled.

You crossed your arms as if it was a barrier between you two, you blush looking down at the floor,

"Don't ignore me Goldeneye" he warned,

You look back at him his brown eyes, brows connected slowly his eyes go black and in a stern voice he says,

"Cum,"

Your knees start to bend you held yourself as your body goes through an incredible orgasm, 

Jervis giggles clapping his hands in excitement feeling giddy just watching you breath heavy gripping the wall behind you.

"Marvelous!" He laughs, "Just look at you, that must of felt good.”. 

You held your chest bent over trying to get rid of the sex high feeling as soon as possible, Jervis grinned waiting patiently for you to calm yourself,

"There! You done!" You barked standing up straight, "now give it back or i'll Crush your windpipe," 

Jervis scrunched his face at you,

"Fine," 

Jervis once again got into your personal space, your back to the wall, he grips your face and kisses you, his tongue finds its way in your mouth giving you that rhythm like before, you wanna pull away but you can't, his lips were so soft you could feel his facial hair tickle your lips, the passion behind the kiss overwhelmed you and when you two parted you were fully tranced,

"When I count to three it shall be, I clap to make you snap back, you will have full control over your body just like that, 1,2,3” *CLAP* 

You flinched blinking fast you then look to Jervis,

"Did it work?"

"Yes of course it did, i'm a Professional," Jervis said boasting,

You press your fingertips on your lips then look to his and he caught that, that little moment of lust and weakness shown all over your face.

The hatter placed a hand against the wall leaning down to you, you couldn't help but look up at him, he whispers to you,

"You still want me don't you?" Jervis asked with intimate eyes,

You quickly look away,

"Uhh, nope," you lied and he could tell, what is it about Tetch that makes you such a bad liar.

"Look at me when im talking to you Goldeneye, don't be disrespectful.".

You bit your lip looking to him, he smiled sweetly then his eyes trailed to your hair he held a piece in between his fingers admiring it.

"Remember when you locked yourself in a stall and played with yourself to the thought of me?" He asked eyes back on yours.

You started to feel uncomfortable he's talking so dirty in such a public place,

"Jervis… don't talk like that here," you stressed.

Jerivs slowly licked and sucked on his fingers, you couldn't look away, what is he gonna do?

He took his wet digits out of his mouth and brought them down to your lower body, you stop him before he could make his way under your dress.

"Jervis! What the Fuck!" You raise your voice, 

Quickly he covers your mouth with his hand that was once on the wall, you go to pull his hand off you leaving him enough time to get his hand under your dress and inside your panties.

You made a distrout noise under his hand, 

"Sssshhhh, My, my, Goldeneye, your unruly, perhaps I need to teach you a lesson about respect?"

He spoke as his fingers rubbed on your clit, your legs felt weak as he played with you, your mind went blank suddenly you forgot your hands were free, you were paralyzed stuck looking into his eyes.

"Now I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth and we're gonna play a game to help you learn to behave, ok?"

He spoke to you like you were a child, you listen to him not sure why you let him talk to you that way.

"Were gonna play the quiet game," he smiled with enthusiasm, "surely you know of it? You see we don’t want anyone to hear us," 

he looks up at the electronic clock seeing the time, 

"Now we got a little bit till anyone would need to walk down this hallway but if someone hears and sees what we are doing with each other… we’d be sent to confinement for sure, so don't make a sound," Jervis whispered then nodded, you took a moment but nodded too, solitary from what you heard is a nightmare.

Once he took his hand off your mouth you took faint breaths, keeping quiet as his fingers circled your sensitive bud giving you dirty pleasure.

"Good girl Goldeneye," he whispered so very quietly keeping his excited eyes on you, "your my good girl aren't you?"

You give him a look of disgust for talking to you like your child,

 

He didn't like the face you just gave him so he shoved his two digits inside your tight womanhood as if to remind you who the adult was.

Your mouth went slack as you exhaled looking to the ceiling. 

Jervis loved that reaction, he leaned into your face with a joy in his eyes,

"That's it, it feels good doesn't it? Oh how I adore your vulnerable expressions, your so cute, so wet for me, so wet my little pet," he then kisses your forehead.

Your adrenaline pumping fast, you weren't sure if it was from the fear of getting caught or the fingers of a magician inside you. Jervis didn't take long to find your g-spot, the sudden wiggle of his digits made you gasp and whimper, his fingers pressing against your g-spot again and again wiggling fast and faster giving you a tingling sensation.

Jervis grinned getting off just by playing with you, you could see his bulge in his pants getting bigger.

"I wanna hear your little breaths, your cute little pants" he whispered twiddling his digits inside you pulling them in and out. "Say my name, in a whisper, so quiet like a little secret," he said excitedly.

Your body is getting hot, everytime he got in deeper you felt closer and closer to cumming, your so wet the only sound you two could hear was the squishing noise your pussy was making.

You said nothing just covered your mouth as you squealed slightly, he's trying to trick you, you speak and you lose the game. 

He frowned,

"Now don't do that, its cheating,"

He said running his free hand under your dress slipping it under your bra, giving your right breast a squeeze.

Your eyes closed as you moaned into your hand, feeling him pinch your nipple.

At that moment Tetch got a little paranoid he stayed silent for a moment looking down the hall, once he heard and saw nothing he went back.

Jervis took his hand out of your pants to frantically unbutton the top part of your dress enough to reveal your bra, he yanked it down popping out your titts. It's all happening so fast, his mouth now on your breasts, kissing your titts switching the right and the left making sure to give each a turn.

Your breathing heavy now, you took off his top hat to tangle your fingers into his hair as you breathed and moaned oh so quietly, letting the sweet sounding sadist ravage your body. 

Jervis swirled his tongue around your right areola as he pinched your left nipple, he made little pleasured moans just quiet enough for you to hear, 

Unable to take it any longer, he set you off like a wick to a bomb, you want his lips, his body his cock, you want him to take you right then and there.

"J-Jervis," you breathed, 

Jervis licked up your neck gripping the hair on the back of your head to whisper in your ear,

"Uh, oh looks like you lost..." 

Before you could say anything else, he kissed you, kissed you with so much hunger so much passion you felt it throughout your body.

You couldn't help it now, you kiss him right back, you let his tongue have dominance in your mouth, you let him take you, you wrap your arms around him, moaning into his mouth, you start to move pushing Jervis back he couldn't stop you from shoving him into the wall.

You part lips and cover his mouth before he could say anything else,

"Shhhh," you shhhed him before getting on your knees,

“It’s your turn,” you whisper up at him, “don't say a word or i'll stop right in my tracks.”.

Jervis watched you with wide thrilled eyes as you unbutton his striped pants giving them and his boxers a tug down, his cock pops out nearly smacking you in the face.

“Holly….” you whispered aloud taking back by the size.

You grip his cock at the base and locked eyes with Jervis, he took a huge breath pulling at his own hair in anticipation, you smirk up at him, then give him a little lick from the base to the tip.

That alone nearly cost him to lose the round. 

"Shhhhh" you look at him slapping his dick softly on your face,

Tetch wanted to speak but he didnt wanna lose, all he could do is look down at you with eager eyes before looking nervously down the hall.

"I wanna taste you Mr.Tetch,” you said in a begging voice, “Don’t You want me to taste you?"

Jervis nodded frantically,

You loved how he looked at you with so much want, so much passion and desire, you felt like a dangerous women, even on your knees you can silence a man into submission.

You give his dick little kisses and lick it enough to slide into your mouth with ease, once inside you began to bob your head.

Jervis was at wits end watching you take his member in such a way, he felt himself wanting to moan, wanting to grunt to the ceiling, he covers his mouth with his hands once you got it in deeper. 

You take out his dick, your spit streamed from his cock, 

"Hey, that's cheating," you said pretending to be upset, 

Jervis never looked so conflicted, hearing you talk like that, not wanting you to stop blowing him, he takes his hands off his mouth doing all he can to comply.

You lick your two fingers and go into your panties to play with yourself as you went back to sucking his cock.

You moaned as you took in his size, deep, deeper and deeper in your mouth, 

Jervis gasped to the ceiling wanting more then anything to speak, to tell you how good it feels, how beautifully filthy you look, being silenced was tourture.

"Am I doing good?" You asked him with doe eyes,  
"I want to make you feel good, please Mr.Tetch tell me im doing a good job," 

Jervis hit his limit he groaned wanted nothing more then to be sweet to you.

You smiled to yourself, it was so sexy to see him in so much distraught, how you got him into such a conflict.

You kept bobbing your head on his cock felt it start to throb inside your mouth, you rub your clit faster and faster actually feeling close to cumming, it's been weeks since you felt this feeling, 

"You wanna cum Jervis," you asked him as you stroke his cock, and rub your clit,

Tetch curled his toes in his shoes he was right there! Edging to an incredible release, all he could think about was you taking his load.

"You have to tell me," you talk to him seductively seconds away from your own sweet release, "say Yes I want to cum, please let me cum, Goldeneye"

Tetch is seconds from cumming even if he said anything he was sure he still climax,

"Yes, I want t-to c-cum" he pants, "Please let me cum Goldeneye," 

You let go of his cock overwhelmed by your own orgasm, you get off your knees and fall back to the floor moaning away, moaning loudly,

"Oh, yes! yes! Fuuucccckkkk meee! Im cumming! Im cumming! It feels so goooodddd!" You cried and whined riding what you been held back from for weeks.

Jervis was in panic you were so loud someone is bound to hear you, 

"Shhhh! Ok, yes im very happy for you but can we get back to me? I'm so close, and from that loud overdramatic release Guards could be here any minute"

You sit back up looking at him then you burst into laughter confusing him greatly,

"Nah, im good," 

Jervis was seconds to blue balls, he strokes himself to keep the momentum but after hearing you laugh at him that's gonna be near impossible, irritated he puts his boxers and pants back on.

You two hear footsteps coming your way, he extends a hand to help you up, you take it and you to run, 

Once he felt you two were far enough, Tetch stops you,

"Goldeneye, I don't understand what I did to deserve this," 

You answer Jervis in a sly confident tone,

"You kept my own pussy from me, the least I can do is give blue balls,"

Jervis looked angry,

"You have no idea how much discomfort im gonna be in," He said with a good amount of sass,

"Men and there orgasms," you roll your eyes, “Now you know what it feels like to have something taken from you, sucks doesn't it?”

Jervis went to touch his hat then realised he left it behind, now he’s furious angry he was about to say something but you cut him off,

"You and me are good only because of how you saved me that night with officer Charlie, but I swear to you Jervis you fool me twice and you will find my wrath!" you then give him his hat you hid behind your back,

Jervis wasn't all that intimidated by you not after the thirty minutes you two just shared, Tetch knew he was on your mind and that scared you. He snatched his hat from you and put it back on his head.

"Your wrath?" Jervis repeated what you said as he gets in your face with those murderous eyes. "I’d mind your tongue or have you forgotten who I am! Now if you excuse me thanks to you I have to relieve myself, goodbye Goldeneye!" Jervis turned quick storming down the hall.

You watched him leave then turned around to hide in your cell for the rest of the day.

You snuck your dinner into your cell doing your best to avoid Tetch at least till he cools down, A woman came into your cell to weigh you.

 

“Your doing better but I need you to gain another pound by next week,” The Doctor said reading over your chart.

You get off the scale and look at her like she's a loon, 

“A pound?! Look at me, yes I lost some weight but i'm no size two! If anything losing weight would be a good thing!”

The lady didn't like you talking back,

“Watch the attitude, you lost 30 pounds since you got here!”

“What! That's a fucken lie! How is that even possible ive only been here for a week!” You talked back.

The nurse was fed up with your backtalk, 

“The chart doesn't lie, inmates do, gain the weight, eat the food or you will be aided.".

“Fine fine, i'll just stuff myself! How much is the penguin paying you to give me a hard time?” you asked sitting on your bed, 

“I assure you Ms Doe I dont know what you're talking about, gain the weight,”

And with a hmph she took the scale and left your cell locking it on the other side.

You lay on your bed groaning to the ceiling, 

“Where are you Victor, by the time you find me i'll be too big to fit into the car.”. 

Suddenly your cell door opened, you sat up but it all went black after hearing someone say,

"fool me twice feel my wrath, well will just see about that.".

Yet again you lost time...

The next morning.

You decided to actually take a shower when a woman guard offered it to you, 

Stepping into the shower hall you look at no one, there all psychos with ridiculous butches. You walk into a shower stall and turn on the water. 

You let the water hit your face as you washed your nappy hair, shampoo here was generic and so was the soap but the water pressure was actually nice, if you would have known that you would of showered a week ago, you needed to glob on the conditioner just so you could brush out the knots in your birds nest of hair.

You changed into pants and a shirt, your tired of dresses and how the man stare, there's not enough women in this asylum, that and it was far too easy for Tetch to take you, not that you didint mind, fucking with him after was awsome.

Your released for breakfast, horrifying grits and sausage links, you minded your own business making your way to the drinks.

“Hey,” you turn to the bored melotone voice and see the Younger than you but taller than you Johnathan.

“Morning kid,”

“Don't call me kid, I turn 18 in three weeks,”

You smirk rolling your eyes,

“Happy soon to be birthday, congrats you can now buy ciggs and watch porn,”

He ignored your jokes but not your appearance,

“You look different, you wash your hair?”

“Yes, I did,” you replied as you both go down the breakfast line you grab a grape juice.  
“Figured it was time,”

“That time was three days ago, you smelled terrible,” he spoke drly.

“Ya your probably right but it kept most guys from trying to grab me,”

“the men here are pretty terrible to the women and other men when there's not enough women,” he said nonchalantly as he grabbed orange juice,

You two walked to the table, 

“Any of them bothering you?” you inquired.

“Me no not after I came back, but now that I'm next to you there may be comotion.”.

And just like that an inmate slaps Jonathan's trey down to the floor, 

“Whoops, clumsy me, hey who's your friend?”

The man smiled showing off sharp teeth giving you a disgusting grin, as if you call that a grin since his nose and upper lip are missing so were his ears, his face was pale and hard to look at you try to look away but its such a dumpster fire you had to keep staring, you give Jonathan you're tray of food.

The man frowned, as you two walk past he gets in front of you yet again slapping down Jonathan's tray,

You got pisst, you get in front of Jonathan arms crossed glaring at this guy,

“Take a hike Jaws,” you growled. 

The man was a little upset with your outburst, he goes back to shit talking Johnathan.

“So you need this tiny thicc bitch to fight your battles for you?”

“Yes,” he stated not even phased.

The inmate eyed you and you eyed him back not even close to blinking, you blow into his eyes causing him to blink, you laugh taking his tray of food giving it to Jonathan you two then walk back to his table, the man in a huff went back to the lunch line to get another tray of breakfast.

“I hope you don't mind me sitting here,” you said sitting down, “I wanna make sure that creep dies before he tries,”

Jonathan smirked at your comment as he made himself comfortable at the table, 

“Let's leave the rhyming to The guy in the top hat.”.

You looked around the cafeteria,

“Where is he anyway?”

“He had some reading to do,” Jonathan replied.

“Ah,” you nodded thinking maybe the Hatter is avoiding you after the thing you did in the hallway.

“Well here's your food back,” Jonathan said sliding the tray to you, you slide it right back.

“Nah, im ok, eat up,” you said taking the apple off the trey wiping it on your shirt and taking a bite.

Jonathan made a face,

“Don't you need to make a certain weight requirement to keep the Warden from face fucking you with liquid protein?”

You shiver, 

“Don't say it like that, and i'm fine, eat, we need you to make it to your 18th birthday.”.

He shrugged,

“What ever, thanks I guess,” Jonathan began to jab at the gritz.

You wipe your chin from the juice that streamed off your apple, you look over at some patients lining up against the wall,

“Where they going?” You asked, Jonathan looked up from his tray.

“The Courtyard, there's a botanical garden and a cemetery out back,”

“Gardens?” You replied,  
“That sounds like fresh air, i'd kill not to smell lemon pledge and bleach,”

Jonathan eyed your sewed in tag on the right corner of your uniform,

“Well go, your name tag has an even number, your able to go,”

You stare at your even 184, must be how they sort the non violent to the, ill kill you if you look at me inmates.

You then noticed the negative 259 on Jonathan's nametag, you frowned,

“Oh damn, what did you do to be stuck here?” you asked,

Jonathan went back to eating,

“Rather not say, just go have fun.”.

 

You thought for a moment as you looked to him, whatever he did is it any different from what Selina might of done if you never found her? He's around her age you really miss her. She was so lost and defiant never asked for help but so clearly needed it, Your minds made up you got out of your chair and walked over to that creep who bothered you a minute ago.

You took a breath gripping your fists then relaxed as you sat on top of his table legs crossed looking down at him as he sat down writing in a notebook,

His eyes trailed from your legs up to your face he was a little surprised to see you but smiled nonetheless,

“Why hello there” He smiled that sharp tooth smile.

“Hey, Great White Shark right?” you asked, “I heard someone say it on my way here,” you smirked relaxed.

“Thats me, you come to insult me some more or makeup?” He put his pen down,

You took a quick peek at his notebook, percentages numbers lots and lots of dollar signs, he got upset and closed his notebook, but you had just enough,

“Oooohh that's right I remember you now, your The Accountant far better then Mr.Penn,”

He turned his body to you enjoying the praise,

“Do I know you through business?” he asked giving you his attention.

“Oh yes the underworld is a big shitty hell and I know I've seen you around,” you winked.

“Right and where would that might be, in one of your clients check books?”

You laugh trying not to get angry at the fact that he just called you a Prostitute,

“A client no, more like a partner, Victor Zsasz to be exact,”

After hearing that name The Great White looked paler than ever witch didn't seem possible, he went to speak but studdard,

“Oh g-god, your Vi-Victors Goldeneye?”

“Yep I am,” you grinned, “and I need a favor.”.

 

You had a big smile when you came back to Jonathan who was nearly finished with his breakfast, you waited for him to finally look up at you, once his young bored eyes looked to you, you yanked off his numbers, before he could protest you were pressing down on his chest with a patch of even digits.

Jonathan looked down at the even numbers completely out of character.

You lean into his confused face as you point your finger, 

“Don't make me regret this,”

“No promises,” he said very melotone but with wide eyes, 

“Well lets go before they leave without us, just act like you belong in line and they wont be more the wiser,” you said as you two got in line.

Jonathan followed you and the line out of the hall and outside, once in the courtyard he looked to the trees and felt the wind in his hair, you watched him fight the emotion of happiness and that made you happy. 

Once in the green house you felt peace, it smells ten times better here than in the asylum, but you had to remind yourself, it's still the Asylum.

The green house is beautiful and spacious, it was old and falling apart, but the flowers were thriving, your eyes fixated on this venus fly trap, you then eye Johnathan who looked very interested in the plants on the ceiling, you were on the fence to whether that was a good or bad thing.

Your able to walk around the grounds, you sat on the bench listening to the morning breeze, The Guards were armed with less than lethal weapons and they were spread out to every exit, no escape, you thought, if you flew up they shoot you down with there real guns they kept tucked away in there holsters.

You sigh, throwing the idea away you look at the sky missing freedom, 

Jonathan walks over and sits next to you.

“Enjoying yourself?” You asked him,

He didn't answer he just said,

“Is this tag held together by chewing gum?”

You chuckled,

“Yepp, we gotta switch them back when we go back in,”

“What you do threaten him? Or flash him your lady parts?”

“Neither, I just remembered him and he remembered me, just took some time,” you lean into his ear to tell him a secret, “fear is a great motivator,”

Jonathan smiled whispering to himself,

“You have no idea,” 

“What was that?” You asked,

“We better go inside,” he said.

You nodded good idea I feel like we missed lunch, we were out here for a while,” you said getting off the bench and following Johnathan back inside.

 

After trading back name tags Jonathan was a little quiet he walked with you to your cell trying to find the words to thank you, you both stop when you see your open cell door.

“Well this is me,” you shrugged.

Jonathan nodded,

“Thank you,” 

“No need,” you smiled waving a hand.

He looked uncomfortable,

“Well…. Bye” he then turned around and walked away,

you watched him for a moment thinking he was a very strange dude then you walked in and closed the cell door, you spend the rest of your day in your cell trying to figure out how to cheat your weight chart without having to over eat.


	8. Adult Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summers here and it's a fucken hot one, The reader still has no clue why she's losing time at night and the Guys find ways to mess with the reader and beat the heat.
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, NSFW and cursing.
> 
> Side Note: One thing I wanna be clear with in this fan fic, Jeremiah doesn't shoot Selina, Selina is super important in the readers life, if he did do that the reader would not act at all the way she does to him.

You woke up with a shiver and an emptiness in your stomach, you felt refreshed but used and couldn't figure out why.

Breakfast came and went and you were back at the gardens. 

Summer was here, you wore your asylum issued dress and walked the cemetery, it was beautiful the birds were chirping and the grass was inviting, the sun was out along with a pleasant breeze. You stood by a tombstone and looked over the barbed wire fence, you scanned the grounds to see the guards in this sector were busy talking among each other, there hasn't been any outbursts or issues lately so there not as aware and visual.

You gaze back to the fence and prepare yourself to take flight,

“Hey” a voice behind you caught you off guard,

You flinched only making inches off the ground you land and turned quickly to see Jonathan writing in a notebook sitting against Mr.Arkhams wife's tombstone.

“Hey,” you said back, walking over to him he closed his notebook,  
“I see you got back in.”.

“Yep," Jonathan said nonchalantly, "I just made my own even numbered patch,”

You lean down to take a look at it,

“Im impressed, not a lot of kids your age care about sewing,”

He dead eyed you,

“Not a kid,”

“Right two weeks and your a full fledged adult,” you said taking a seat next to him,

“Yep,” he replied, scooting away from you,

“anything you want?” you asked him squinting your eyes since he sat in the sun,

“Nothing from this prison,” He stated moving his hair out of his face.

 

“Really? Nothing? Not a food you can't get here or a movie you want to see? Not even to get laid?”

“I don't do intimacy,” he said bluntly.

“Huh well let me know if you change your mind,”

He gave you a strange look and you pushed him lightly,

“The food I mean not the laid part,” you smiled with a scoff, “ think I can talk my way into getting you some actual food,”

Jonathan looked bored and uninterested in this conversation, he’s not one to talk about himself.

“And what would you want?” he asked looking to you,

“What? If it was my birthday?” you questioned,

He nodded,

“Well it's pretty hot, and this dress is far too long, Im cooking in here, if I could just get a shorter-”

Jonathan was quick to burst your bubble,

“They don't issue them any shorter, what else?”

“A pool” you answered back,

“nope,they demolished the pool after they found toxins in the water,”

that's when you scoffed in disgust just thinking about him.

“Bet it was that fucken scarecrow,” you said making assumptions.

Jonathan must be interested in the Scarecrow you haven't seen him look so intrigued,

“You know about him?”

You nodded with a sigh, 

“Unfortunately yes, he's on my list for sure,”

Jonathan smiled nervously laughing it off,

“List? Ha, Like a kill list? Ha, ha,”

You look to him confused,

“Kill?” you snort, “No, I don't, well…. You have to do something truly evil for me to want to kill and I mean evil,” 

“The Penguin?” He inquired.

You took a deep angry breathe through your nose, you clench your fists remembering how that clammy freak put his hands all over you, how he used you, how he tasted you, kissed you! how he! How he! You got up trying to calm down.

You exhaled and turn away from Jonathan, Jonathan felt he may of said the wrong thing when you started to breath a little faster, unable to control your emotions you make a fist and slammed it down on an old tombstone smashing the top to pieces.

Jonathan got up quickly gawking at the debi falling to the ground, your strength reminds him why he keeps his secret from you, taking a therapeutic breath you turn back to him.

“Don't rile me up like that,” you run your hand in your hair, Jonathan's eyes widened upon seeing the blood on your scraped knuckles.

"Woah Goldeneye your bleeding,"

You look to the sky for a moment, than at your hand,  
“ this heat is killing me, let's go back in, see what's on tv?”

He’s shocked by how calm you were acting, just stuck on your bloody hand then jumped hearing a guard yelled over to the cemetery,

"let's get out of here," he said running off, you follow him out of the cemetery. 

 

Back in the rec room you two sat down in the two love seats, you arm wrestled the remote from three touched adults who thought they were cats and dogs then turned on the tv.

You two sat quietly watching one of the phew permitted channels on the television,

"Didn't that hurt?" Jonathan asked eyes on your dominant hand,

"Honestly not really,” you look back at the scrapes and dry blood, “I was so angry I didn't really feel it, when I rinsed it in the drinking fountain it stung a little, but It was nice to let out some aggression, sorry if I scared you,”

"It didn't, just looked like it hurt is all.”. 

You turn to him and he messes with his hair yet again, seems it gets in his face a lot and it bothers him. Jonathan felt awkward with you looking at him so he went back to watching t.v. 

That's when Jerome came out of nowhere and sat on your lap, his legs resting on the arm rest he wrapped his arms around you and said.

“Oh honey how I missed you, Hold on! What year is it!? You haven't aged a bit!” he squinted his eyes at yours, “wait... are those crows feet?”

You immediately got up dropping his ass to the floor, 

“You smell like shit,” you said already agitated with him.

Jeremiah stood next to you very proper very poise, looking down at his brother,

“Yes well you can blame him for that, he wanted nothing more than to see you right after they released us,”

You turn your head to a very dirty out a place Jeremiah, his hair was a nest and his striped shirt was stained beyond repair, the smell alone was gonna make you hurl,

“Wow…. You look like…. Jerome,” you started to laugh and Jeremiah took a breath not finding it amusing.

Jerome spoke from the floor while lifting up your dress to sneak a peek at your panties, “You can thank us for saving you from death by oatmeal.".

You snatch your dress and swing your knee back to kick him in the face but stop, he's right, they did save you,

You put your foot down,

“Right, thanks I guess.”.

Jerome got up,

“Don’t mention it sweet cheeks,” He then beamed at Johnathan who had eyes on the tv minding his own business.

“Johnny You dirty boy, have you been keeping our Firecracker safe and sound?”

“Surly she can take care of herself,” Jonathan said resting his cheek on his fist turning up the tv.

Jerome leaned on the side of Jonathan's love seat fanning himself, 

“Oh don't I know it, but you didn't treat yourself to our pie have ya kiddo?”

Jonathan's eyes move slowly from the tv to Jerome, then back to the tv.

 

“Stop bothering the boy," Jeremiah bossed his brother, "I'm not sure he's into women yet,”

“Or men,” Jerome added, “He ignores all my advances, and im a catch!”

You didn't like how they picked on pour Johnathan,

“Will you to hit the showers before I pass out from the stench,” you angry eye them hands on your hips.

Jeremiah smelled himself and wasn't pleased,

“Come on brother you don't wanna offend our harley now do you?”

“Idk" Jerome smiled at you, "kinda like when she looks at me with disgust,”

Jerome winks at you and you scoff looking away,

Jeremiah tapped his foot impatiently and Jerome groaned, 

“Fine! Lets hit the showers,” Jerome said before trying to kiss you on the lips, you back away pinching your nose. 

Jeremiah felt embarrassed for himself to have such a burden of a sibling,

He let Jerome get the lead he said one last thing before leaving,

“I apologize for him, will see you in the evening, oh and do see the infirmary for that hand,” he then kissed you on the cheek and said goodbye to Jonathan before catching up with Jerome.

You were slightly surprised by the sudden kiss, you turn back to Jonathan but he was already gone, you frowned wondering if the PDA bothered him, you go back to your cell.

Meanwhile in Gotham City…..

The Penguin sits at his desk in his mansion, guards on each side of him. He sits there nervously looking to each exit and entrance, he trembles.

"Boss relax," One of his mooks said trying to calm him, "it's been a couple days he must of forgot about the bitch already.”.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER! HE COULD BE LISTENING! AND HE NEVER FORGETS!" The Penguin spat,

His mook put his hands up,

"Sorry Boss, I overstepped,"

He stepped back and the Penguin went back to staring at the entrance.

It got quiet, 

"Maybe you're right," Oswald took a breath, relaxing a bit but still looking to the main entrance,

there was a loud thud and another from behind him, he turned then got out of his chair in a panic, seeing his goons dead on the floor bullet holes between their eyes.

"He's here!" He grabs his gun off the desk, gripped it with shaky hands. 

The glass from the window breaks and here comes Victor swinging in like a navy seal, he runs and hops on Penguins desk, shaking glass off his shoulders, Victor never was one to show anger but today for you he showed it.

Penguin dropped his weapon hands up he shook under Victor’s gun, 

"Where is she Cobblepot?" Victor spoke with slight agitation,

"W- we have a contract!" Penguin stutters from crippling fear,

Victor losing patience shot his gun to the ceiling then back at Cobblepot.

"So did she! Now I'll Ask again," Victor jumps off the desk causing Oswald to walk backwards into the wall he gasps when Victor places the gun on his forehead, Owswald looks up at it in fear as Victor asks again, "where is Goldeneye?"

Penguin was terrified unsure how to answer, 

“Today Cobblepot!” Victor digs his pistol into Oswalds forehead,

"Idk Victor I swear! You know I wouldn't go after Goldeneye!" Penguin pleaded.

"Don't you fucken lie to me, your the last person to be seen with her! If I find out you fucken killed her i'll be adding another tally, I got the perfect spot for you,"

"Victor! Victoooorr," Penguin smiled trying to calm him down, ''I wasn't the last one to be seen with her, Ed was," Penguin explained.

Victor did not budge,

"And do you have anything to back that up,"

"You were there when we hashed out the plan, She agreed to help me take down Ed and things got messy, Ed ran off with her and I barely got out with my life.".

Victor stood still wild eyes angrily set on The very scared very terrified Cobblepot,

Victor lowered his weapon,

"The dweeb," he thought for a moment then glared to Penguin,

"If I find out that you are lying if Ed even so squeals the first letter of your name, I will end you, I WILL FUCKEN END YOU!!"

 

Victor then stormed off.

 

Back at the asylum…..

Night came upon you and it was a hot one, the ac in the west wing was damaged and your sweating, you stripped down to your panties and bra, you wanted to sleep but you had a feeling something's off in your cell an omen that only came for you when you slept.

You just sat up in the dark, suddenly your cell door opened, You weren't scared this time you were ready. You hovered up to the ceiling and watched a dark figure walk in, you drop silently behind it, he must of heard you, he turned grabbed you and spun you around then dipped you, with a little squeal you looked up at your dark dancer, Green eyes illuminated.

“Jeremiah?” You spoke in the dark, 

He pulled you back up held you close to him,

“Sorry to intrude on your hot evening,” it was dark but you could still see his eyes wander down to your breasts,

He released you from his grasp with a little twirl, you quickly felt for your sleep clothes and put them on.

“Honestly, I don't see what the point is to put on clothes,” Jeremiah said with a bored shrug, “one it's dark and two i've seen every part of your perfect body,”

you felt chills when you heard him say that.

“S-So im guessing those glowing eyes are one of the many side effects of taking a nose dive into a vat of chemicals,” you said looking into two glowing emeralds.

“Yes, I was lucky I got out with my good looks, i've heard Chemical accidents leave their victims truly horrid.”.

You squint at him,

“Right and how is it your still average pale and handsome?”

“Luck, and i'm not the only one, Goldeneye..”

You couldn't relax not even a second, so what you two have glowing eyes that means nothing, your not the same.

“Why are you here Jeremiah?”

“Oh right I almost forgot we have a surprise for you, something to beat the heat.”.

“And I assume I'm gonna have to lie on my back to accept this offer?”

“No nothing like that, unless you want to,” it was dark but you could tell he was grinning.

You knew this had to be a trap, 

another person entered your cell,

“Hey you guys coming or what? I'm sweating my keaster here,” Jerome complained, 

you could barely see him his eyes didn't glow, but he was pretty awe struck when he saw his brother and yours glowing,

“Wow… am I in a cartoon?”

“If I go will you two get out of my cell?” you asked,

“Yes!” Jerome answers with enthusiasm he picked you up bride style and walked you out of your room.

“I can walk,” you said dryly,

“Don't fight it Goldeneye the heat is exhausting enough,” Jeremiah stated,

You sigh,

"Fine," you let Jerome carry you down the halls.

Once at the locked door that leads to the cafeteria, Jerome lets you down and grabs a key card from inside his pants,

Your eyes widened at the sight of a key card, 

“Where you get that?” you whispered surprised.

Jeremiah smirked to his brother,

“We pick pocketed Cash when he released us this afternoon.”.

You smiled, 

“So we're really doing this? Ok i'm in,"

The twins look to each other kinda confused but nonetheless opened the door and walked out the back door of the cafeteria to the back grounds of the Asylum.

You look up at the night sky, as the stars gleaming above you, you could taste your freedom, 

“here we go” you prepare yourself to leave this hell hole that's when Jeremiah grabbed your hand, you look to him,

“Come now we don't wanna keep them waiting,”

“What? Who?” You couldn't process speech with your adrenaline pumping and your heart racing, you let him take you to the botanical garden house.

Upon the doors opening you see Jervis sitting up straight on the fountain ledge in nothing but his black briefs, his paper mache top hat covered in plastic and a bow tie, Jonathan sits on the floor leaning on the giant fountain fully clothed reading a book and unhappy to be here. 

You blushed finding it hard to look away from the sight of Jervis shirtless, you never seen his body before and it made your body tingle, that and your not sure if he's still mad about the whole blue ball thing, he's been kinda avoiding you since then.

“Uh what's going on?” You asked finally breaking eye contact with Tetch’s bod. 

Jerome took off his long sleeve striped shirt, white suspenders and pulled over his under shirt, you wanted to look away but that six pack was criminal.

“Were going for a swim doll face,” he said with a wink,

“In the fountain?” You cock a brow,

Jeremiah all poise looked to you,

“It's big enough.".

You gaze at the giant gorgeous fountain, the smoldering man statue holding a giant spear, the moon light illuminated through the glass stained windows, you turn to the door, you could leave this place, just move! just leave! Victors looking for you, but is he though? Of course he is he's just having a hard time pinpointing your whereabouts.

You look back to the top shelf criminals that are all on your list, and Jonathan still messing with his hair, why leave When all the fun is here in this Asylum? if you stay at least till Zsasz finds you, you might as well learn there faults so you can put the mirror up to them later.

You sigh,

“Alright,” 

“That's the spirit,” Jerome said picking you up and walking you to the fountain. 

You float out of his arms grabbing his hands you fly him over the fountain dropping him in.

Jerome fell in with a giant splash, Jervis had to shield himself from the back lash,

You stayed in the air for a moment, it's been a second since you flew, felt good to be so weightless. 

You float down to sit on the fountain ledge, you start to take off your shoes, Jervis jiggled his leg turning away from you arms crossed trying to give you the silent treatment just a bit longer but cracked, he turned his body to you.

“Allow me,” he said gently grabbing your foot placing it on his lap, 

he unvelcros the horrid white sneakers and slips off your sock on your left foot, you gave him the right and he smiled repeating the process, you did all you could to look to his face but his abs were right there.

“There,” Jervis said before placing your shoes gently on the floor so they don't get wet,

you got out of your head for a moment to strike hard conversation.

"You still mad at me for the whole uh you know…." You asked trying to act like him ignoring you didn't bother you,

Tetch took a breath then looked to you apologetically,

"I really do feel terrible for my actions, I believe we both were at fault, perhaps I more than you,"

"I suppose that as close to an apology i'll get," you smirked a little,

Jervis smiled softly back, he made sure no one was listening as he leaned over to whisper,

"I am sorry Goldeneye, I hope you will forgive me,"

You look to him kinda disappointed that he apologized, you were hoping to see his vengeful side.

"Were good Tetch," you said with a reassuring smile.

He nodded to himself, happy to be on your good side.

You dip your feet in and humm from the cool sensation.

The water was a little slimy but it was nice on your feet. 

Everything seemed nice and calm,

That's when Jerome popped out of the water yelling,

“SHARK ATTACK!” As he grabbed your leg and yanked you in, 

You screamed as your pulled in and submerged in the murky water, 

You come up to the surface spitting liquid you accidentally swallowed you cough before dunking Jerome down, bubbles hit the surface rapidly as he laughs under water.

“Goldeneye,” Jeremiah leaned on the outside of the fountain, you look over to him through your wet hair,  
“Be a doll and try not to drown my brother.”.

You move your hands off his head and he bursts through the water coughing,

“I think I need Mouth to mouth recitations,” he looked to you all coy as he coughed up water, you rolled your eyes shoving him.

Jeremiah reached a hand to you,

“let's get you out of those damp clothes.”.

You walk over to him in the water witch was up to your waist,

You tug up your grey sleep shirt and Jeremiah grabbed it, you lift your arms up and he peels it off you, the white bra underneath wasn't doing you any favors but the boys did stare at your nips poking through the fabric.

You spash Jeremiah and Jervis, 

“My eyes are up here gentleman,” you said.

You then slipped off the pants and threw them over they plopped on the ground.

Jerome kept trying to mess with you underwater and Jeremiah had enough, he stripped down to his briefs and hopped in.

“Hands to yourself Jerome,” Jeremiah scolds his brother who turns to him in battle stance,

“Remember that game our favorite Uncle would play with us?”

Jeremiah's eyes go wide as he backs away now wanting nothing to do with Jerome,

“No! No! I hate the game!” 

Jerome got closer grinning,

“Oh come on! Get over here,” 

“Jerome if you even think about dunking me I'll kill you,”

“So you do remember! who ever can keep their head above water wins!” Jerome chases his brother, 

You watched them wrestle for a while then went back to gaze at Jerviss but he was gone.

Jervis smiled behind you,

“If I had a dollar for every time I caught you looking at me, I'd be quite the wealthy man.”.

You gasped from the sudden startle and turn to him,

Jervis! You scared the shit out of me,” you breathed but then start to turn red from him being so close and shirtless.

“Ah, that's another dollar,” he said with a charming smile,

“Sorry, was I staring? I had no idea you were hot, Uh I mean! Sexy!” you start to panic as you word vomit and Jervis is finding it very amusing, “Uh, Oh wow I mean you look good and I wasn't expecting that, not saying your ugly, its just, I mean, uhhhgg what's wrong with me?” you cover your eyes embarrassed.

Jervis laughed to himself,

“Well isn't that a sight, Goldeneye tongue tied.”.

You look away feeling humiliated for drooling over him.

“You wanna cop a feel?” He asked nonchalantly,

You look back at him unsure if you heard him right, 

“What? Uhhhhh, like touch you?” you felt even more ridiculous after hearing yourself say that.

“Why are you acting so prude? We have been intimate before,” Jervis smiled finding your nerves cute.

“Ya kinda...” you said back, thinking about when you blew him and the time you almost had sex. 

Oh No! Now your stuck thinking about having sex with him, your eyes go round in fear that he could read your mind just off body language.

“My eyes are up here little ms,” Jervis smirked truly eating this up.

Your eyes dart to his face, 

“Sorry, the heat must be getting to me,” you lied and it was obvious,

Jervis took your hands and placed them softly on his chest.

On the surface your blushing but inside your squealing your head off, before you knew it, your hands are all over his body, feeling his abs, his chest, you took a breath smiling as you say,

“Wow….”

“Enjoying yourself?” Jervis asked and you took your hands off him feeling like you should stop,

“No, no it’s ok,” he assured you placing gentle hands on your hips, “I like it when you touch me, well as long as you're not trying to knock me unconscious,” he lets out a small chuckle,

You find yourself laughing too, 

“You referring to the time you guys kidnapped me? You were so scared you leaped out of your chair and used it like a lion tamer,” you laugh as you wrap your arms around his neck, “What is it with you? One moment I wanna kill you and another I wanna kiss you.”. 

Jervis stops laughing and gaze into your eyes,

“And what is it you feel now?” He asked leaning in, “You want to blugen me with a blunt object? Or press those sweet candy lips against mine?”

You found unable to answer, your hearts racing just thinking of letting Jervis kiss you like this, you start to lean in too. 

Your lips were so close, just seconds to touching, your eyes close and…….. and out of nowhere Jeremiah tackles Jerome right into you, pushing you out of Tetch’s grasp and into the water.

While under water you push Jerome off you and break for the surface, 

“Woops my bad,” Jerome said with a rowdy smile, you look at him agitated, “Jeremiah started it,” he said pointing at his brother who looks back offended.

“That is not true! Jerome started it,” Jeremiah crosses his arms, “I didn't even wanna play this wretched game!”

“Ya why? Cuz your too big of a pussy?” Jerome yelled to his brother who gasps in anger.

You and Jervis give each other the same look then dunk the brothers into the water,

“there ,” you said letting go of Jerome's head from under the water, “game over, you both lose.”.

 

You been standing for a while so you decide to look for something to sit on. You tiptoe in the water to the ledge you reach but can't grab the ledge and you can't fly out when your submerged in slimy water, you felt like a bird in an oil spill.

“Jonathan,” you call him and nothing, you groan he's ignoring you,  
“Jonathan!” you call again and you hear a sigh along with a book closing then Jonathan poked his head into the fountain to look down at you.

“What?” He asked,

You extend a hand to him,

“Help me up,”

He's hesitant,

“Your not gonna pull me in are you?”

“No, you can trust me just help me up,” you shake your open hand at him,

He looked down at you for a moment then rolled his eyes reaching for your hand.

He grabs you and hoists you up, you reach your free hand for the ledge and swing a leg up, Jonathan grunts tugging you to the ledge, finally out of the water Jonathan wipes his hand on his shirt and goes back to sitting and reading his book.

You look around and smile when your eye catches some cylinder blocks in the corner. 

You hop off the ledge and over to the cylinder blocks, the boys looked disappointed seeing you out of the water.

You stack 5 cylinder blocks on top of each other and walk them over effortlessly, the boys watch you in awe,

You place them on the ledge.

“You gonna murder us?” Jeremiah asked calmly.

“No, there Chairs, take one,” you answered.

“Oh,” Jerome said disappointed, “kinda wanted to see that, you know her smashing our brains in,”

The guys place the cylinder blocks down in the fountain and sit down feeling more relaxed.

Jerome exhales and says,

“You know this would be the perfect time to a beer,”

“For once I agree with you brother…” Jeremiah said back,

“Same,” Jervis said eyes closed feeling calm. 

You smile too thinking about a cold beer on a hot day then you look over to Johnathan who was still reading on the floor.

“What do I gotta do to get you in there?” You asked walking over to him,

Jonathan gazed up at you with a blank expression,

"You say something?" He asked.

You groan,

“You coming in?”

“Not a chance,” he said, going back to reading his book.

“Come on, what do I gotta do to get you in the water?” you put a hand on your hip.

“Put your clothes back on,” Jonathan answered not taking eyes off the book.

You laugh, 

“Come on do I gotta bribe you? A new book maybe?”

Jonathan thought for a moment, then answered with,

“If you can get me those flowers growing on the ceiling i'll go in,”

You follow his finger pointing up to these orange green flowers.

You turn back to scold him,

“Your not gonna kill someone with whatever's in that flower are you?”

He shrugged and that didn't surprise you, you fly up to the bundle of flowers and immediately feel ill, they reeked, holding your breath you picked them and flew down, Jonathan closed his book and grabbed a pot already prepped and filled with soil from behind him, you give him a look upon handing them over to him.

“You planned this didn't you?” You asked not sure if you should be upset or impressed.

He smirked replanting them, he placed the pot down and yanked off his striped shirt over his head and took off his pants.

You clap your hands happy to get him participating,

“haha I knew I could get you in here!” you smiled hopping back into the water,

Once in Jonathan tensed when the water splashed against him,

“Id dive in so you can get used to the water,” you said trying to help him out.

“I'm not into getting my hair wet,” he replied dryly.

You laughed then stopped when he didn't laugh back,

“Oh you're serious, it's so hard to tell, your always so dry,”

“That's how I like it, dry…” he then stared off for a moment.

“Ooook?” You felt a little awkward not sure what to say to that.

Jerome and Jeremiah sat next to each other, the water was up to their chest, Jervis sat by Jerome, they were all conversing about the time they broke out of Arkham and that's a story you were very interested in, you go sit in between Jervis and Jonathan only to nearly drown, your too short to sit comfortably, Jervis grabbed you out of the water and onto his lap.

You held your heart trying to breath only to wheeze you felt better after Jerome patted your back,

“Hahaha, who needs, CPR now?” He laughed,

Jervis gave him a look,

“Calm down Jerome her coughing will atone,” Jervis said moving your hair back and out of your face, 

You took a huge breath, tears stung your eyes you wipe them quick.

“Fuck!” You rasped,   
“Ok, ok start from the beginning, don't leave out a single detail,” you said not wasting another second.

The boys look to one another and Jeremiah was the first to say,

“Yes brother tell her the story of how you broke out to find you dear ol me,”

Jerome rolled his eyes,  
“Somehow you always manage to make stories about yourself," Jerome dead eyes his brother, "ok so here's how it went.”.

You had a smile on your face the whole time as they all spoke About there rolls taking over gotham and the hoops pour Jim had to jump through to apprehend them.

“Wait, wait” you put your hands up,  
“Your telling me that Jervis hypnotized 100s over the radio?” You look to Jervis in awe and he just smiled confidently,  
“How you get into the radio station?” you asked turning yourself to face him,

Jervis cleared his throat feeling your ass nudge his junk when you were situating,

Jervis started to play with your hair as he spoke, 

“Now now, a magician never reveals his secrets,” you respected that and actually let him braid strands of your hair, 

Jerome got a little jealous so he took the spotlight,

“Don't forget you were the first one to get caught, me and the Scarecrow had to break you out of a patty wagon,” Jerome nudged you to get your full attention, “He was wearing a special muzzle like a dog,”

You laughed turning to Jerome nudging Jervis yet again,

Jervis sat up straight turning head away trying to think of something unsettling to keep him from popping a boner. 

“Really? A muzzle?” you smiled with excited eyes,

Jerome nodded, 

“Yep made it just for him,”

You turn yet again to look up to Jervis to cover his mouth to see what that might have looked like, then felt the heat remembering the moment in the hall, “They must of been scared of you,” you said with bedroom eyes impressed with him.

Jervis lost the mental battle with himself and breathed deep into your hand than moved your it off his face,

“Still are, took a lot of negotiating to even let us back into the cafeteria or the rec room, this is my first time out in the grounds, it's very beautiful out here," 

He then leaned in to whisper in your ear as you asked him something overlapping his sentence, 

Jervis-“Please refrain from wiggling so much while sitting on my lap,”

You-"Do they still use that special muzzle on you?"

Jervis got a little serious almost uncomfortable, yet again you two spoke at the same time,

Jervis-“Come again?”  
You-“Wait what you say?”

Jervis starts to lose patients,

“Forget what I said I went soft right after you spoke, could you repeat yourself please?”

“Uhhhh,” you look at him drawing a blank what he mean by soft? Then you gasp remembering what it was you asked him,

“Oh ya!” you got excited, “do they still use that muzzle on you?”

Jervis went pale thinking about it, 

"I hate that contraption," 

You could tell he didnt wanna talk about it but you were so damn hyped to see his scared worried expression, they definitely still use it on him, you have to find this muzzle!

Jeremiah raised a brow at you seeing you thrilled for no reason, 

“And where were you among the Chaos?”

You shut down at the question, you don't like to answer personal questions,

“I… I wasn't in Gotham I left for a while, guess I missed all the fun,”

You said hoping they just drop it.

“You left Gotham?!” Jerome said as if it wasn't possible,   
“Why! Gotham is the bee's knees the cat's pajamas,the dumpster fire we all know and love!”

Jeremiah calmed Jerome,

“This must of been after her rebirth?” 

You stiffened not wanting to remember the horrible memories,

Jerome put his arm around you with a smile,

“How Hugo do it? Mine was in a tub of water,”

Your heart raced when he said that, you looked down at yourself in the water and you start to lose it, 

Jonathan noticed it, he could see fear miles away, he watched you breath fast looking at the water with wide eyes.

Are you back there!? In that tub? You thought to yourself. They should of just let you die, are you back there? In the tub? Your wet, you can't think straight, are you back there….in the tub? If so where's, where is he! Oh shit your starting to lose it! Quick you need to change the subject before you become hysterical.

“SCARECROW!” you yelled and Jonathan jumped looking to you like you called his name, you didn't notice.  
“What happened to him? I haven't heard anything about him, people are to scared to tell me anything,”

Jerome and Jeremiah were super confused, till they saw Johnathan shake his head at them sternly.

“Ahh well uh, right he uhhh,” Jerome wasn't sure what to say so Jeremiah finished his sentence,

“Who knows, he could still be out there or was Transferred to Blackgate.”.

Jonathan looked relieved after they covered for him, but he knows that won't be the end of it with the Clown princess of crime there's always a price for there silence.

“Huh, thats a shame," you said feeling better the water and the world around you looked normal again, "I was hoping to give him a piece of my mind.”.

“A-nd how would you do that?” Jonathan asked nervously,

You had that devious vengeful smile.

“Not sure yet, but when I do he will be the one scared and vulnerable,”

The room fell silent only sound was the water pouring into the fountain,

You cross your arms seeing all of them look at you,

“Don't be surprised were not friends, none of us are! Were stuck here thats why were all shits and giggles, but once were back out there, I will put a mirror to all of your faces.”.

Jerome and Jeremiah looked pale,

“Surly that may change, we can become allies,” Jeremiah explained and you shook your head,

“Right now the only one here that's not on my list is Jonathan, hes safe from my wrath,”

Jonathan locked eyes with you when you said his name but then looked away messing with his hair, 

Jerome bursted out laughing,

“Is that so?”

You nodded,

“Yep,” you answered feeling pruny, 

you get off Tetch's lap while he was in mid braid and stand on a cylinder climbing out of the fountain.  
“This was fun, but it's getting late we should leave before rotation.”.

The boys agreed and got out of the water.

You all had to go to each cell with the key and Jerome kept it at the end. You watched him unlock your cell door, If you could get that key card you could search for Tetch’s special muzzle. 

You felt gross from the fountain water but you can't shower till morning so this is how it's gonna be at least it felt nice at the time, you thought as you lay in bed.

Your cell door opened you perked up to see Jervis fully clothed his hands behind his back, 

You made a confused face,

"Jervis?” you call to him, “Didn't Jerome end up with the key?" Your eyes go wide as he got closer to you, "Oh my fuck! You been hypnotizing m-"

Your stopped by him kissing you, then there's the pattern and just like that your fully tranced, you two parted lips and his eyes went black.

Jervis took a sigh a relief standing up, you sat blankly on the bed,

"Every time I do this you immediately figure it out then I have to pounce on you before you try to kill me, truly exhausting.".

He looked to you, your blank nobody's home expression.

"Right," he clears his throat, "when I clap my hands you will be my Goldey you will answer my questions you will treat me like a significant other," 

*Clap* 

You blink fast,

You look to Tetch and smile, 

"Jervis! You came to see me!" You gasped getting off the bed and hopping into his arms, "im so happy!"

Jervis held you tight and spun you,

"I missed you too Goldey, so much," he says letting you back down, 

You felt giddy and excited,

"So what are we gonna do tonight?"

Jervis sat on the bed and you got on the bed too crawling over to straddle him, you kiss his neck and nibble on his ear.

Jervis as much as he loves your affection he needs to focus,

"Are you out to kill me Goldeneye?" he asked bluntly,

You stop kissing him to tilt your head at him,

"No," you laugh, "but once I find out about these night caps im gonna be all kinds of angry," you said as you unbutton his shirt,

Jervis looked to the right feeling maybe a shred of guilt but forgot all about that when he felt your lips on his chest, he blushes from your touch,

"Ok good, can you explain what you meant today at the fountain, the whole mirror bit?"

"Oh thats my vision," you smiled thinking about it, "I don't wanna tell you about it though, fuck I love your body," you said feeling up his abs,

"Tell me about what?" He breathed when you pushed him down onto the bed, 

You kiss down his chest to his abs,

"When do you have the time to even work out?" You asked,

"I find time, the body is just as important as the mind now answer my question," he said getting slightly agitated.

"Oh right, uh well I like to mess with gotham's most wanted, bad guys like you, in fact your one of my favorites," you said rubbing his bulge,

Jervis looks to you with so much desire and lust he almost forgot this was an interrogation,

"I'm your favorite?" He said then pouted arms crossed, "If im your favorite then why you pick Jonathan to be excluded from his reflection?" 

"Jonathan is my friend, I trust him, he is no threat," you stated unbuttoning Tetch's pants,

"You really don't know who he is?" Jervis asked looking down at you,

"Not really," you said trying to tugg off his pants,

Jervis stopped you,

"Goldey focus,"

You immediately stop and look to him,

Jervis is worried about asking you this question,

"Goldeneye…. How do you plan on showing me my reflection?"

You look to him getting hot and heavy just thinking about it, you get into his face, your lips inches from his, you dead eye him with your drugged eyes, 

"Not sure yet but it will have something to do with that muzzle of yours, I wanna strap it to your face and drive you mad, well madder than you are now," you giggle.

Jervis gasped with a glint of fear in his eyes, he hates the muzzle, just imagining having to wear it again brought him so much anxiety and pain,

"Do you have a plan to obtain this item?" He asked heart racing for your answer,

"Kinda…, I don’t wanna tell you,”

“Why not?” Jervis asked a little upset,

“Because you’d try to stop me,”

Jervis was silent for a moment looking away from you to think of a way to trick you into telling him, even though your hypnotized he still can't force you to tell him anything you wouldn't want him to know.

“Your gonna regret all you've done to little ol me," you said eyes lusting for his lips,

Jervis gulped feeling terrified by you,

You saw he was upset and that made you upset.

"Oh no! Did I upset you baby?" You hug him tight feeling terrible for scaring him, "im so sorry Jervis, I love you so much I never wanna hurt you!" 

Jervis pulled away to look at you with sadness in his eyes,

"Is that true?"

"Nope, just saying what you tell me to say when were about to have sex, where about to have sex right?"

Jervis sighed feeling like this whole hypnotizing you thing is getting old, you kissed him and he kissed you back deeply, he is afraid of the future where you find out about all this, but he's far too selfish to not take you right there and then.

 

Next morning...

You passed out at your table and the boys had questions.

“Whos keeping her up so late?” Jeremiah asked around the table,

“Not me, I don't dare try anything after she nearly drowned me last night,” Jerome stated eating his eggs.

Everyone eyed Tetch who was staring romantically at you as you slept, he stopped when he felt their eyes,

“Well it can't possibly be me, they confiscated my watch upon arrival to the asylum,”

The Valeska twins took his bait but not Johnathan.

“Bullshit,” he said not eating,

Jerome and Jeremiah’s eyes widened, Jonathan is never one to speak out, to be even remotely confrontational.

“Come again Jonathan?” Jervis glared to the young man not one to be accused.

Jonathon got up,

“Nothing,” He looked away, “I'll see you guys later,” he then walked over to your table.

Jonathan sat next to you not sure how to wake you, 

"Goldeneye.." he calls your name, nothing,

"Hellooooo," still nothing, he grabs your unpeeled orange off your tray and aims it for your shoulder but ends up bonking you in the head.

 

You woke up fast holding your head sucking in air,

"Who the fuck!" You grind your teeth cranky from the exhaustion. Jonathan froze immediately regretting his decision.

Once you looked to a very scared very pale Jonathan,

The boys at their table watched with shock in their eyes dumbfounded that Jonathan just chucked an orange at your head!

You calmed yourself seeing no danger, it's just Jonathan. 

“Oh hey, sorry was I sleeping?” you asked rubbing your eyes.

“Yep," he let out a sigh of relief, "we keep you up too late last night?”

You shook your head, 

“That's not it,” you yawned then looked to your tray than the table, “Where my orange go?”

“You didn't get one, now you gonna tell me, I could care less but I'm curious,” Jonathan said changing the subject to his favor.

“Your gonna laugh, or scoff idk if you know what a laugh is,” you look around the table, “I could've sworn I got an orange,”

He rolled his eyes,

“Can you drop the orange for a second, you having nightmares?”

“Nah,” you said rubbing the back of your head.

“Then what is it?” Jonathan asked,

You look at him slightly embarrassed,

“Do you… I cant believe im gonna say this, do you believe in ghosts?”

Jonathan's brow furrowed with a glint of excitement,

“Your afraid of ghosts?”

You shake your head, 

“No! It's just,” you took a breath trying to wake up more,  
“I go into my cell then all of sudden it's the next day, I don't remember drifting off, i'm trying to figure out what's happening to me.”.

Jonathan dead eyed Jervis who was talking with the Twins, he felt Jonathans eyes and turned to glare right back at him.

“That's interesting,” Jonathan said looked back to you, “any luck?” 

“Nope, I fell asleep some time last night but it feels like it was only for an hour,”

“I see, that's definitely peculiar, maybe it will pass,”

“I fucken hope so,” you get up rubbing your face still trying to wake up, “well I gotta go to stupid food therapy, its a fucken joke but if I dont show up they will come to my cell with a scale and a funnel,” you wave him off.

“Ya alright I'll see you around,” Jonathan said watching you leave.

 

Latter that night you wanted nothing to do with your cell, you propped some books and pillows under your blanket and hover on the ceiling waiting for the guard to open and close your cell door so you could slide through,

 

You walked down the hall and stopped when you saw his cell, you felt like a child, you go to knock on the door and it opens from the other side.

“Ghosts?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes, how you open your door?”

“I jammed it with some paper,”

“Ah” you nodded, 

He let you in and you sat on his bed he sat on his bed across from you against the wall writing in his notes.

“What were you gonna do if I couldn't open the door?” he questioned,

“Talk to you from the other side, I don't know, im exhausted I can't think straight,” you hold your face in your hands for a moment. 

“Listen Johnathan, remember when I got you in the gardens?”

“Yes….” he answered wondering why you brought it up, 

“Well I got a favor, let me sleep here, just an hour till the shift change, I need sleep and right now your the only one here I trust,”

Jonathan actually showed emotion hearing you say you trust him. 

It was kinda weird to see, his eye twitched but surely it must of felt like his brain melted or exploded.

“Uh, ya I'll just read while you sleep in my bed, thats cool, its cool, my dad would be so proud, I finally slept with a woman,” he said, giving you the pillow he propped behind his back,

You took it with a little chuckle,

“I don't think that's what your Dad meant by... you know what nevermind.”.

You laid down on his bed facing the ceiling, you turned to your side, his bed smelled like him, that kinda teenage musk, it wasn't bad and it had hints of cinnamon, it was like he lived in autumn.

“Hey Johnathan,”

“What?” He replied.

“14 more days till your birthday...” 

“You didn't look but he had a little smirk on his face, 

You closed your eyes and drift into a deep deep sleep.

Jonathan didn’t bother you for at least an hour but then he just kept writing in his notes and he kinda looked to you.

He thought back to when you were all in the fountain and Jerome asked you about your Rebirth, he thought back at the panic all over your face when Jerome spoke about a tub. Jonathan wrote in his notes to remind himself to ask Jerome more about his experience, seems his and yours may have similarities.

You shiver and tremble in your sleep and that caught Jonathans eye, you acted like you were cold, the ac in the north wing worked but too well, he didn't wanna wake you by pulling the covers underneath you, he watched you chatter your teeth for 5 minutes.

Jonathan got a little concerned watching you hold yourself and even heard you sneeze, he closed his notes and felt nervous he wanted you to stay asleep you were brain dead all day. He could see you had goosebumps from the cold, he looked around the room trying to figure out what to use to make you warm, his heart began to race when he figured the only solution was to embrace you.

He got off the bed to pace his room to think of a better plan nothing came to mind, he watched you whine in your sleep you were close to waking up, he took a breath,

“Ok, ok I can do this, I'm an adult, im a man,” he said to himself as he paced his room. “yes she's a woman but that shouldn't mean anything I've had Girlfriends in the past I wasn't a total loser in highschool, yes I didn't really get physical with then i'm still a Virgin, uhhhggg who am I kidding I never had a girlfriend,” he stopped pacing to panic, “Dad had me working for him twenty four seven," he backed into the wall and slid down feeling scared and small.

Jonathan had a complicated childhood, his mother passed in a house fire when he was eight and his father used him to help murder people by exposing them to there darkest fears, his father injected him with a toxin to be rid fear entirely but gave him too high of a dose leaving him in constant terror his father then got himself shot and killed leaving Jonathan with serious abandonment issues. He never wants to be touched or touch any one, he fears getting close to someone will lead to there death or his demise. But you always been kind to him and maybe it was time to overcome his fears or at least try too….

He gulped the lump forming in his throat and slowly got back on the bed laying himself next to you, if he can face the scarecrow certainly he can face you.

First he just faces the ceiling letting his arm kinda graze you, that alone made him uncomfortable. He stared at the ceiling for 3 minutes it felt longer in his mind.

“Ok, ok I can do this,” he whispered to himself as he turned over to his side.

He didn't dare touch you he just looked at your hair, you must of felt the heat he emitted off his body cuz you nudge your back into him, he went stiff unsure what to do he froze.

Jonathan could tell you were still cold, with a shaky arm he slowly went to rest it on your hip, he blushed when he heard you make a sleepy noise, he flinched and held his breath when you took his arm and locked fingers placing it on your stomach.

Jonathan had no clue what this feeling was but it was nice but still terrifying, he couldn't relax right away but eventually he took a breath.

Jonathan laid there in silence gazing at your hair, your hair reminded him of his mother for a split second he felt normalcy, his mother was always kind, the pillar of his household, back then his father was just that a father, he couldn't help himself he leaned in to smell your hair, and he was pleasantly surprised the hints of coconut suited you, his mother smelled like cinnamon apple he always loved that smell. His eyes felt heavy he never felt so much serenity till this interaction, he fell asleep holding you close to him.

Jonathan woke up and sucked in air when he awoke to have your face buried into his chest, you must of fluctuated while you slept. His face was scarlet feeling you nuzzle into him murmuring in your sleep. 

Not into it he laid on his back heart nearly beating out of his chest, but you just got closer, resting your head on his chest your leg over his torso and your arm on his chest. Jonathan was in a panic, he never had anyone touch him this way.

He just laid there in terror, unable to relax, thirty minutes fly by and his body started to calm down again he closed his eyes riding out an anxiety attack in silence something he's use too.

You start to open your eyes, your on your back, you feel something heavy and warm on your chest, you were shocked to see Jonathan sound asleep arms wrapped around your waist as he drooled into the fabric of your asylum issued shirt, you could feel the dampness on your chest.

You should wake him, this does seem wildly inappropriate, but he looked so peaceful you slowly moved your hand to his head you stroked his hair, he had thick brunette locks, reminded you of Selina’s hair, sometimes when Selina wanted to really look good for a job, by job you mean stealing rich people's wallets at a fancy party, she asks you to do her hair. 

Jonathans hair kept getting caught in between your fingers. When was the last time this dude brushed his hair? You thought to yourself. 

You were getting a little too uncomfortable with all his drool seeping through your top, you give him a small tap and he started to wake up, once his eyes opened he felt his cheek was sticky and went to wipe it then he looked to your chest he was soundly sleeping on and pulled himself off you embarrassed backing into the end of the bed.

He didn't say anything just kinda looked at the pool of saliva he left on you with wide panic eyes. 

“Its ok,” you said unbuttoning your top to wipe the dampness off your chest.  
“Don't be embarrassed, honestly i'm just happy you're showing human emotion.”.

Jonathan remained silent now just looking anywhere your not and you could get he was uncomfortable,

“I don't wanna pry and this isn't me judging or insulting but… did.. you weren't shown affection much were you?” you asked.

Jonathan took a minute to answer,

“No… not really, I mean when I was younger its complicated…." he wiped his face with his sleeve, "my father turned into a very unstable man, and my mother died along time ago…"

“I'm sorry to hear that, I came from a loving family so I can't really relate,”

“We all have our hardships,” he replied   
“We make our own future as dark and grim as we want it to be,”

“Thats uh, unsettling but true,” you nodded.

Jonathan was silent for a moment and you were two, but he wanted to ask you something so he did.

“Why haven't you asked me what I did to get myself in here? Or even ask around?”

You gaze at him taking a breath you exhale and start to speak,

“I like to fuck with villains, if I was to know who you are out there I wont see you the same in here, I like how I see you here, I know we only known eachother for about a week but I have no interest in tormenting with you, your my friend Jonathan.”.

“Why, I'm cold and Calais, why are you so nice to me?”

You took a breath again before answering trying to find the right words.

“You may not see it but your nice to me too, in your own way, also…..You remind me of someone I care about, having you around gives me a feeling of normalcy.”.

Jonathan nodded,

“Normalcy?” He said and went silent for a brief moment, 

“I'm glad I can give you that, and I'm sorry for drooling on your uh, ya,”

You laughed, 

“It's not the first time a guy drooled on me, and it won't be the last,” you said trying to make him laugh but he just made an uncomfortable face looking away.

“Your hair…” he said quietly,

You blink tilting your head,

“What about it?”

“It reminds me of my mom….” 

Your brow furrowed feeling your heart melt,

“Really?”

He nods still looking away from you,

“She had long beautiful hair, it always get stuck in my clothes,” 

You listen to him talk about his mom and feel for him, you play with your hair for a moment.

“Do you want to feel it?” You asked,

Jonathan turned to you admiring your hair then he looked to the floor, 

“No, no that's ok, i'm fine,”

You give him a sincere smile upon getting off his bed,

“Well if you change your mind you know where to find me,”

You silently open his cell door,

“Good night,” 

“Good morning,” he corrected you and you smiled,

“Right. Well I'll see you around,” you said before closing his cell door and making your way to yours.


	9. I Can Still Taste It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is on a mission, she needs to get her hands on The Hatters Muzzle, in order to obtain said item she needs a key card, but the only person she knows of who has one is Cop Killer Jerome Valeska.
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, NSFW, Cursing, Violence and mild Fluff
> 
> Female X Reader

Your morning was nice, those phew hours you slept in Jonathan's room was the best sleep you’ve had in a long time, but you can't make it a regular thing, your pretty sure it made him extremely uncomfortable, but then why did you wake up to him sleeping on you? You need to find a better way to get through the night, besides last night, you always wake up feeling dirty, your body hurts and there was this dark eerie feeling your missing pieces of your nights.

 

You sat on the rug in a circle in the rec room playing a board game with the boys.

"YAHTZEE!" Jerome yelled,

"That's not how you play Jerome," you complained,

Jonathan sighed shaking his head,

"He does this every time.".

Jervis grabbed the dice,

"Right I suppose it's my turn it's my turn.". 

He gives it a shake and lets them bounce on the board, "13" he announced as he moved his little silver top hat down the board.

You eyed him as he takes his turn, he lays on his side supporting his head up with his arm as he picked up a card and read aloud.

You sat criss cross kinda wanting to go snuggle up to him, he looked comfortable, you bit your lip gazing to his lips not even paying attention to what he was saying, Jervis must of felt your gaze he looked to you curiously, you blushed looking away and he smiled to himself looking back at you. 

Jonathan turned his head to you with a disgusted face, 

"Is that drool?" He asked and you gasped wiping your face, feeling nothing you give Jonathan a little shove, 

"Your an ass,” you smiled shaking your head.

He smirked, letting out a small chuckle that lasted a second, Jonathan doesn't like to show emotion, he wants to make it seem like he’s always dark and brooding, that nothing could possibly bring him joy or spark interest, but with you he does occasionally smile, he sometimes talks about things he likes and sometimes it's very rare, he will laugh.

The game was over and so was rec time, inmates began to leave, usually you leave with Jonathan but you ask him to go ahead and you’d meet up with him later in the gardens.

It was Jerome's turn to put away the board game for the group, you watched him with caution as he puts away the game, you notice he just got his haircut, the sides buzzed you can see a little nick on his left side near his ear. The twins aren't hard to find but they are hard to get alone and here is your chance.

"Heeeey Mr.Jay" you smile feeling like you put a little too much emphasis on your greeting,

He turned to you looking you up and down,

"What's the favor sweet cheeks?" He asked dumping the board game into a bin, letting the small pieces get lost with the others.

You laughed a little, he’s already on to me,

"Jerome, this is why your the smart one,"

"Sorry but," Jerome fixed his hair, "flattery doesn't charge these batteries,"

he walks down the hall and you follow him. 

"Aren't you curious to know what my favor is?" you asked following close behind him.

"Let me guess," he turns to you walking backwards,  
"You need the key card?" 

You made a defeated face,

"Was it that obvious?"

Jerome nodded,

"Ya,” he leans his face forward, “why else would you bat an eye at this ugly mug," he points at his face than turns back around to walk forward, 

"Jerome what do I gotta do?" you asked sounding stern but desperate.

Jerome stopped and you walked right into the back of him, you stumble back a bit catching yourself,

Jerome spins on his heel and puts a hand in his pants, you sigh. 

"Really?" You look down the halls making sure you two are alone before getting on your knees,

Jerome looked down at you confused,

"What are you doing?" He asked holding the Key Card he fished out of his pants. 

Your eyes go round as you got up quick red as can be,

"Uh had to tie my shoe," you lie quicly,

"There Velcro… wait did you think.?” *HAHAHAHA!!* Jerome held his stomach as he laughed hard, 

You felt embarrassed crossing your arms,

"You done!?"

Jerome kept going for another minute then stood up straight wiping a tear from his eye trying to breath normal,

"That's just priceless," he laughs, "ok, since you gave me such a cackle, i'll Help you out, were we going?" He asked hands on his hips.

"Oh, you wanna come with me?" You said awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck,

"Of course I do,” Jerome smiled, “this card doesn't leave my side, plus I wanna see what good times your tryna get into.". 

"Well here’s the thing…" you leaned on the wall kinda feeling bad to turn him down, Jerome listened to you holding his suspenders, he wasn't wearing his striped shirt today just his long sleeve undershirt, pants and white gloves with stains all over them.

"i'm not sure I can trust you…" 

"Owch…" Jerome said pretending to be disappointed, "well whatever I can do to earn your trust? Should I get on my knees?" He asked pointing to the ground as he looked to you.

You scoff,

"I could never trust you Jerome, you or your brother," you said with an honest shrug.

"Was it because I killed a few cops?" Jerome questioned brows raised.

You bite your tongue remembering how he shot your captain, you didn't hear about it till you got ahold of a gotham newspaper, you weren't in Gotham at the time seems you missed out on a lot while you were gone.

You felt heated up, grinding your teeth you grab Jerome's arm and twist it shoving him into the wall to threaten him.

"Your gonna help me and keep your mouth shut!" You spoke sternly, "whatever i'm after does not concern you,"

You then give him another shove against the wall before yanking him into your custody, he really pisst you off.

Jerome laughed as you held his upper arm forcing him to walk with you.

"You know i'm starting to feel like you don't like me much," Jerome said unable to free himself of your grip,

"Bragging about killing cops in front of an ex cop isn't smart Jerome and no I really don't like you," you let him go,

"And yet I'm the one with the key card," Jerome shows you his empty hand, he looked shocked to see it wasn't there, he looked around the floor where he stood, behind him and in his pants.

"You were saying?"

You smirk devilishly showing him you now have the key card, 

Jerome dead eyed you,

"I'd give that back if I were you," he said then lunged for your hand, you move it quick and he still tries to grab it.

Jerome swings at you and you dodge it, sweeping his feet to the floor with a thud, knocking the wind out of him he grunts.

You glare down at him for a second then walk over him to your cell Placing the key card in your bra.

Night dawned you, you didn't wait long to leave your cell afraid if you waited too long your ghost will appear and deprive you of this chance.

Making it to the restricted area of the west wing you go for the card, silently you slide it, the light on the slide went green and it beeped unlocking the latch, you open the door silently walking in.

Your hair stood up when your heard a pop noise behind you, you gasped when you turned to see Jerome chewing gum. 

"Jerome?" you whisper angrily as he closes the door behind him, "what are you doing here?" 

"You stole my Key Card and kicked my keaster this shouldn't surprise you, your like my best friend now," he smiled excitedly.

You blinked a couple times unsure how that made any sense but he's here and there's no time to argue.

"Fine, just stay close and stay quiet," you said agitated.

"You got it babe, no clowning around for this fella," Jerome stated with a least assuring smile.

Jerome was quiet for about 5 minutes, 

"So how come I never saw you at the GCPD? I was there a lot and never saw you, man I'd kill to see you in your uniform," he fans himself thinking about it.

You kept your arms crossed not at all wanting to share your past with him,

"I wasn't exactly around when your origin story started,"

"Right you left Gotham…. You left after your rebirth didn't you?"

You frown thinking about it, then got defensive,

"Jerome if you know what's good for you-" 

he cuts you off,

"What happened to you? How you die exactly?" He asked curiously, "oh! Don't tell me! You got shot? No! Stabbed That's how I died the first time.".

You felt pale listening to him, memories can be so painful, you felt weak in the knees as he went on,

"Got too deep in your undercover work? Pisst off the wrong guy? Or!" He got all excited coming up with all kinds of scenarios, "you got shot by the very Cop who taught you all you know, oh how heartbreaking," he held his chest with fake empathy then smiled as he giggled.

You stopped moving just stuck, your breath was weak, your mind raced back to it all, the end of your life to the beginning of this one….. 

Jerome kept walking didn't even notice you stopped,

"No! No I got it, you left on your own accord, you were fed up with the crooked Cops, you felt like no one was on the side of justice then- No! I know what it is! you became crooked and killed someone, someone innocent the guilt ate at you, so you went home and offed yourself…. No. No that's not it either… ok just tell me was I close? I think I had it the first time,"

Jerome turned to see you hunched over hands on your knees trying to breath.

He walked over to you, just looked down at you, he felt uncomfortable seeing you this way, he took a breath looking to the right he can obviously see he went too far, he placed a hand on your back,

"That bad huh? I get that, the second time I died ... broke practically every bone in my body, fell on a car and drowned in my own blood,"

Jerome sounded so sincere, you felt yourself calming down listening to him, he took another breath thinking back, 

"Then I was alive again, my body was fixed my bones were put together, I was me, but not all me, I was a new me. My mouth tasted of blood and dirt I can still taste it... Jeremiah was the first thing I saw, his hands holding my head above the water, his clothes were coverd in mud, dirt all over his face, his hair was wet, kept dripping into my eyes, he had this stupid concerned look on his face, what a pussy.." Jerome shook his head as he rubbed circles on your back, "I was drenched, submerged in a tub of water, I looked at my brother for ten seconds as I relived my last life in my head, then broke his nose…. Should of let me die, that selfish bastard…..".

You felt something, what is this feeling? You ask yourself brow furrowed, sympathy for a cop killer? You then punched him right in the gut. 

He held his stomach with a violent grunt,

You stood back up calming yourself putting your tough face back on, you start to walk forward,

"No more fucking questions," you demanded with anger.

"Last time I try to relate to someone…." Jerome said actually upset with you, he laughed trying to shake off the memories he just shared with you.

 

Jerome followed closely behind you, you read every door trying to find the right one, oh and there it is! 

"Where here," you stated looking at the door, 

Jerome raised a brow as he read the sign,

"Restraints and Aid wear? We about to get kinky?"

You ignore him and slide the Key card it beeped then let you in, inside where bins each had an inmate name and number taped onto the front.

You skimmed through the bin names and finally see it, Jervis Tetch, eager you pull the bin rummage through a bundle of straight jackets and straps you feel it and pull it out, your smile couldn't of been wider.

"I found it," you squealed very excited, 

Jerome came over to you, wanting desperately to know what got you so giddy,

"Tetch's muzzle?" Jerome thought for a moment then gave you a devious smile,  
"Boy Top Hat is a lucky son of a bitch to get tortured by the likes of you, that's what your gonna do right? Make him bark like a dog?" Jerome asked with a smirk,

"In good time yes, you think you can keep this a secret?"

"Who am I to get between revenge," he shrugged usually you wouldn't believe shit he says but this time he seemed to mean it.

"Good,” you took a breath of relief, “let's get out of here,"

 

You slid the key card and it beeped a deeper more negative tone, you try again same thing, again same thing..

You look to Jerome who was just as confused as you were,

"Why isn't it working?" You whisper,

"Are you sliding it wrong?" Jerome asked,

"No," you slip it again, same noise, you groan, "fuck,"

"You try setting it to wumbo?" Jerome looked to you tilting his head as if that was a valid question.

In a panic you look around the small room and see a medium sized drop off box, it seemed big enough, certainly you could fit, you walk over to it and open the little hatch you look through to the other side, you stood up examining it more, the drop off box was a little higher than your waist.

You look to Jerome and he seemed a little worried about getting stuck, he's alot bulkier than you, 

"Beauty before bronze," he said.

You roll your eyes and bend over.

First you gently drop the muzzle on the floor on the other side, it was tight but you think you can manage to wiggle through, you start with your arms so you can push on the wall to get yourself out. It was smooth sailing till your hips got caught, before you panic you wiggle a bit only just to get your ass stuck, you wiggle and try to push off the wall but no use your stuck and now you start to panic.

"Jerome," you say to him unable to see him at all, "push me out.".

Jerome still in the restraint room gawked at your ass as you wiggled and bounced, he could see the lines of your panties through your striped pants.

"Is this a test?" he asked himself,

"Jerome! Come on we don't have a lot of time!" you raise your voice slightly.

Jerome snapped out of it,

"Right, uh pardon my reach," he said, putting his hands on your rear he gives you a shove.

You suck in to help you get out but also to ignore Jerome's hands all over your ass,

at first Jerome actually meant well, he did everything he could to try and get you out, his last attempts where just thrusting himself against you, you could feel his bulge get bigger the more he tried to get you out. Your body jerked and you started to feel a little tingle in your core, the way his pelvis slammed into your backside had you breathing a little heavier, the last thrust he stayed there then gyrated his hips into you, you gasped feeling your sides slip out a little,

wait…. Was this actually helping? You thought to yourself.

"Jerome! I cant believe i'm saying this but don't stop, your inching me out!”

"I am?" Jerome said surprised.

"Ya keep going," you said trying to touch the ground with your hands only to rub his bulge between your cheeks, 

Jerome took a deep inhale feeling his cock twitch in his pants, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last without taking advantage of your situation.

Jerome kept thrusting into you, again and again his bulge hits your ass, your body jerks but wont budge, not that your thinking about that anymore, your eyes start to flutter from all the friction, you cover your face embarrassed for getting turned on at such a terrible time.

You couldn't take it any longer it felt like such a tease, the last thrust he gyrated his hips again and you could feel graze your entrance, you let out a little unintentional moan. Suddenly Jerome stopped and it was quiet on the other side of the wall.

Panic dawned on you, did he hear you? What’s gonna happen if he did? Will he stop or will he…...

You yelp when you felt a sting on your ass, you gasp in shock,

"Jerome?! Are you spanking me?"

Jerome laughs on the other side,

"Don't be so prude Goldeneye, this is a scenario straight out of a porno.”.

Jerome said rubbing your ass spanking it again, you began to whimper feeling red in the face from embarrassment,

"Get off me Jerome…" you whined as he kept feeling you up, his hands on your ass felt like forbidden desire how he spanked you and squeezed your cheeks, you could feel your body reacting,

Jerome helped himself to taking off your pants, 

"Wow! Wow wait, what are you-"

Your cut off when Jerome got on his knees and started to rub your pussy through your panties,

Your eyes dart up to the ceiling as you start to pant,

"Jerome uhhhhh, what are you doing back there?" You asked nervously.

Jerome said nothing just pulled your panties up to give you a wedgie, you squeal feeling the elastic rub against your clit, 

"Im sorry," he crackles, "I couldn't help myself"

Jerome tugs your panties to the floor, you gasped mortified. Your bottom half is completely naked and Jerome is just staring at it, your so embarrassed, so horribly embarrassed. 

He starts licking your right cheek, the heat off his breath made your body tremble you had goosebumps from the cold air, the ac keeps hitting the wet spots Jerome left on your ass.

"Uuuuhhhhh, oooohh, wait, we shouldn't, umm" was all that came out of your mouth, your brain is melting.

you where all nerves you can't see Jerome, he could do whatever he wants to you, your thoughts ran wild just thinking about what he might do next, Jerome is a mad man and your now his play thing, did that… did that excite you?

Jerome kept kissing your cheeks you felt his hands between your inner thighs spreading your legs apart, you let him move you, not sure why, everything happening so fast you felt flushed as he started to rub two of his fingers against your entrance.

You tightened up, your lip quivers your nervous and trembling from his touch, this has to stop before it escalates.

"Jerome……. g-get offfff meeee," you said in a high pitch voice,

"Relax Goldeneye… we all know you want me, I remember the day we met, how excited you were to talk to me," he spoke as he pushed his digits inside you, your breath hitched feeling his fingers wiggle against your walls. "I've been trying to think of ways to get you alone and to my surprise you come to me for help, no way am I passing this up.".

You bite your lip upon exhale, your pussy is moistening from his fingers slowly, romantically going in and out, 

"Ohhh, my," you squeal a little as you run hands in your hair, still in shock from what's happening.

"Damn," Jerome said impressed, "your moister than an oyster, feels good, so tight what a beautiful noise it makes like slowly stirring mac n cheese.".

You could stomp your feet, kick and frail but your mind didn't think of that all you could think about was how the hell did this happen?! Jerome Valeska's fingers inside you! Wiggling around, making you drip and whine! How is this happening right now!?

Jerome pulled his fingers out and moved up to your clit, he circles your sensitive bud then rubs it quickly, you can't help but make sexual noises little squeals to keep you from moaning any more pleasure your gonna end up breaking.

"Now where was I?" Jerome thought as he played with you, "oh ya, you looked up at me in my old glass cell, you think I didn't see that smile you had on your face, you wanted to see me, I bet you got home all hot and bothered,"

"Shhh- shut up Jer-ome," you stuttered barely able to speak, 

"Your wish is my command," Jerome then spreads you lips and shoves his face in.

You cover your mouth doing all you can to hold it in, hold in your moans your screams, you try to close your legs but he kept them spread open.

His tongue flicked and wiggled into your womanhood, his nose poked at your ass hole it made you feel so dirty, your nipples were getting hard from all the pleasure, oh fuck it felt so good you held your tits not realizing your squeezing them stimulating them, he felt so good, how his tongue wiggled through your little slit, his and your juices drips down his chin you can hear his lips smack as he kissed your pussy.

"Fuck I love your sweeett little cunt," he muffled, speaking into your pusy before motor boating your ass into oblivion.

Your head knocked back your tongue fell out, you couldn't believe it, Jerome's giving you the most amazing rim job of your second life! You felt the heat rush to your brain your gonna break!

Jerome quickly pulled his dick out of his pants stroking it vigorously as he kept tasting you, he growled into you sending the sweet vibrations throughout your body, you can feel his breath quicken, you run your hands under your shirt and bra cupping your own breasts.

He stopped eating your pussy to get up and smack his hard cock on your ass,

Your mouth went slack in anticipation, your fingers pinching your own nipples, this is wrong soo wrong! Jeromes a cop killer! He killed your captain and countless others, he's not organized he's just chaos, your disgusted with yourself for wanting his sadistic cock deep inside you.

You let out a loud sexual gasp, then another and another, his cock slipped in perfectly thanks to the redicoulsy wet foreplay, your walls tightened around Jerome as he thrusts himself in and out of you.

He slapped your ass as he slammed himself deeper inside, 

"You like my Clown Cock Goldeneye? You like my bloody hands on your ass," he cackled as if to humiliate you.

You wanted to keep your mouth shut say nothing,

But then he sped up, your body jerked your head is getting knocked back and forth you had to hold yourself in place hands pressed on the wall to keep yourself propped up.

"Answer me!" He demanded as he fucked you harder,

"Yes!" You cried, "yes," with one hand you cover your face ashamed for how he made you feel, yes Jerome is scum but it was true you were happy to see him, the first time you laid eyes on him your heart fluttered, he is the kind of chaotic evil you wanted to break open and play with.

You want nothing more than to strap him to a chair and make him cry for you to stop, begging you to let him go or better yet kill him. The thought of his vulnerable face made you moan harder and louder.

The sweat and heat weted the metal around you, your starting to squeeze through, this was good you can feel yourself moving, it was painful but you had to keep it up, you cant let Jerome know, he probably wants to keep you here forever, you need to encourage him to keep going.

"Jerome! Yes, oh fuck,” you raspd, “please Mr.Jay dont stop, keep slamming your carnival cock into my tight little Cop pussy," you begged.

Jerome loved that, you could feel his cock twitch and throb did it get bigger?

"Oh ya! That's what I'm talking about Copper!” Jerome slapped your ass hard leaving a red mark, “you want my cock? You want me to keep giving you my cock Officer?"

"yes, don't stop! Please fuck me harder! I want it to hurt, I want you to fuck my brains out!" you cried, breathing sporadically all the filthy talking was getting you close.

Jerome started to fucks you harder, rougher! Faster! You moan and cried loudly your pussy is getting pounded so hard your getting blurry vision, you put your legs out straight, close to cumming, he grabs your ass gripping it to shove himself in even deeper.

Your inching out, Just a little more and your ass is free!

Pleasant static from your pusy shot up to your head, your gonna cum! Your gonna cum! 

"Yes yes! Jerome keep going i'm so close!" you whined sticking your tongue out as you pant.

“I'm gonna bust my nut into your little Cop pussy,” Jerome grunts in a throaty voice.

“Wait!” you breath fast, “don’t cum in my-”

You held your breath feeling his warm cum fill you up,

“Ooooooooo ffffuuuuuckkkk,” you squealed as you orgasm fogged your mind leaving you brain dead.

Your orgasm was so strong so intense your couldn't stop yourself from drooling, your eyes rolled back, your moan was so loud so high pitched it bounced off the walls leaving your face hot and red.

Jerome shoved himself in deeper finally pushing your ass out of the hatch, you slam your hands against the wall and push quickly squirming yourself out of Jerome's grip leaving him on the other side.

You fall onto the floor, you turn onto your back, catching your breath you lay there,

"Yes, i'm free," you breathed, still feeling Jerome's cum ooze out of you.

You gently sat up eyes still fluttering you had to take a moment to come down from your amazing sex high, you grab the muzzle, pull up your panties and pants than tye the muzzle to your belt loop.

Jerome dick still out leaned against the wall catching his breath, he then bends down to look through the hatch, 

"Fuck! What a work out!” He wiped the sweat off his brow, “Now how exactly am I gonna get out?"

You walked over to him looking at the size of the box,

"Well I'd say we lubed it up enough," you laughed,

Jerome looked to you unamused,

"Ya, uh what's plan b?" 

"Come on Jerome we don't have all day!" you smirk hand on hip,

Jerome sighed knowing this is gonna suck he gets his hands through and just like that he's stuck before he could even get his chest through,

"Well this isn't ideal," Jerome said looking up at you, 

“I cant belief you fell for that,” you snort, “there was no way you were gonna fucken fit you dumb ginger!” you held you stomach and mock his laugh,

Jerome didn't like that, he looked at you with a look that could kill,

“Relax i'll get you out, geeze thought you had a sense of humor,” you said walking over to the hatch.

You grip the bottom of the metal hatch under Jerome's chest it was hard to squeeze your fingers through he was really lodged in. Placing your feet on the wall you pull as you grunt, the metal slowly started to bend, it breaks off, quick you grab hold of Jerome and you two fall back to the floor debri all over you.

You spit dust off your lips, 

Jerome got up first and helped you up,

wiping yourself off you say,

"I hope this paint isn't led based.”. 

Jerome ran a finger in some paint dust and licked it thinking while he tasted it,

"Hard to say, I'll let you know if I feel anything, We better get out of here" He said looking at the clock on the wall,

"Agreed," you said still disgusted from watching him taste paint dust.

You two run down the hall but stop at the door out of the restricted area,

"Shit," you panic, "I really don't wanna break the door down,

"No need," Jerome grinns showing you another key card,

You shove him angrily,

"Your telling me you had another one this whole time!" 

“To be fair I was gonna use it to get us out but then you wanted to crawl through a tiny hole in the wall and I thought, well this od to be good,” he cackles.

You punch him right in the face.

Jerome backs into the wall holding his nose groaning, he looks to his hands seeing the blood from his lips, he laughs hysterically, tired of this bullshit you grip him by the collar, he puts his hands up shielding himself from another blow.

"Hey! Hey, I made it fair I went through the hatch too!"

"Open the door!" You demanded pushing him,

Jerome fixed his collar than did as you asked.

Once you two made it to your cell you wait for him to open the door for you then you push him in,

"You horny ass hole!" You yell,

Jerome backed away from you knowing what's to come next,

"Come on Goldeneye, you still mad at a little pinch and squeal?" He asked getting tired of all the shoving.

You take a swing and he quickly grabs your arm and punches you in the gut, you fall to the floor trying to catch your breath, now your angry.

You got up and shoved him into the wall,

Jerome can really put up a fight and the laughter was a good touch, you two push and grab each other violently against the walls and the desk, you throw books at him and he makes kung fu noises punching them away from his body.

You never wanted to rip someone apart as much as you want too right now, you charge at him pinning him onto the bed, the blood from his mouth filled the scars on his lips giving him a bloody smile.

"You know I can kill you! It be easy!" You fumed putting your hands around his neck, he starts to choke while smiling.

Your so angry you just want him dead, you sit on top of him, choking him, You thought of all the people he's killed all the crimes he partook in the evil and chaos that is Jerome Valeska, just apply a little more pressure once you hear that snap it's all over. Jerome at first tried to fight you off him, then it was like something inside him gave up, he stopped fighting you, he looked defeated, in his eyes he looked tired, he slowly reached to your face to hold your cheek warmly like he was thinking you… like you were doing him a favor.

 

You let go of him and he struggled to breath, 

"No! No!" He placed your hands back on his throat as he coughed, "kill me, come on just do it!"

You take your hands back, 

"So that's it? You wanna die?" you asked coldly.

Jerome got quiet and slightly embarrassed,

"Uhhh, no.." he then started to laugh, "I was just playing, I knew you couldn't do it…" he laid there not even slightly convincing.

You gaze at him then looked down,

"I should be dead too….." you said quietly, 

Jerome made a face you never seen before, maybe it was the face he had when he was rubbing your back in the hall, when he told you how he got brought back the third time. 

Empathy, Wiping his face of the blood, he sat up and looked up at you looked you right in the eye.

"We didn't ask to be brought back," Jerome said honestly, "I made my mark, sure I had unfinished business with my brother,” he went on looking to the right thinking about it, “but everything feels so difficult, going through life a third time, its exhausting…. There's no punch line to life if they just keep bringing me back.".

You sat still on top of Jerome for a moment just letting his words resonate with you, you held yourself, were you really gonna let down your walls for this lunatic?

"I get that," you nodded looking away, "I didn't want to be brought back either, sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I never accepted the job at GCPD…just stayed in my hometown, would I be married in a house with a dog and two kids?"

"Now that's a scary thought," Jerome smirked, "without you here to kick my ass and give me something to do, I'd really be screwed.".

You smiled for a moment, you look at Jerome and he calmly looked back at you, it's like for the first time you saw him as a human, there were no jokes, no puns nothing to lighten the mood and soften the blow.

You both stared into each other's eyes slowly leaning in, you pressed your forehead against his, your noses graze each other, you slowly close your eyes and let your lips softly touch.

It felt bitter you can taste the iron from his blood, his lips were rough but not chapped must be a permanent thing since he had his lips burned and his face sliced off.

You will never see Jerome this way ever again and neither will he see you, this is a moment too very bad people will share, a vulnerability neither thought the other had in them.

You felt his body shake, you stopped kissing him to hold him against your chest, you could feel yourself getting emotional too, 

"Shhhh," you shh him, "its ok Jerome, I understand what your going through… fucken sucks but your not alone,"

He held you tight, 

"Don't tell my brother…” he sniffled, “i'm not a pussy.”. 

"Trust me no one needs to know about this," you stated, feeling his body heat up with emotion.

Jerome wiped his face into your shirt, he then slowly started to kiss your chest, then moved his hands to unbutton your top, you help him take off your shirt and let him pull down your bra and kiss and suck on your breasts, you let out calming moans, his hands unhooked your bra entirely and you quickly took off your pants he took his clothes off as well barely leaving your lips, there was no foreplay if anything you had enough of that earlier all you want is him inside you.

You climbed on top of him, he pulled out his cock, you spit on your hand and rub it on your entrance then you slipped him in you. You both took heavy breaths from his size taken in your walls again, you kissed him softly passionately, yet again your having sex with Jerome Valeska but this time was different, it felt kind and sensual, romantic and sweet, you start to rock your body on top of his member, he gently held your face pulling you down to kiss him.

"This feels so good,” He breathed, you could see color in his pale face, “you feel so good Goldeneye.”.

You went slow as you two kissed, soon you change positions this time Jerome was on top, he pushed himself inside you and went in to kiss you, he gripped your thighs as he thrusts inside you, kissing your neck, your lips, your cheeks your hands it was beautiful, you never thought he could be this kind, this gentle.

You two made love for what felt like hours, it was the closest you had to peace in this Asylum, and that had to be the same with Jerome, the way he looked at you, like he wanted to be close to you, like he could die right there and this would be enough. 

You were getting close and so was he, you could hear his breath quicken he grunted a little and you felt yourself moaning with him, 

"Jerome," you breathed, "im gonna cum," you whimpered.

Jerome felt your walls tighten and throb around him he went down to kiss you as you orgasm, it was beautiful you could practically cry from the bliss your body released, 

Jerome pulled out gave himself a couple more strokes then came on your stomach, he immediately takes off his shirt and wipes it off you. 

"Sorry, wasn't sure where to uh aim, that time,"

You laugh a little and he laughed too, his laugh felt relaxed,

"I'm on the pill," you said making room for him to lay next to you,

"How?" He asks laying next to you, you turn your ass to him and he starts to spoon you, giving you a soft kiss on your back.

"The Great White Shark hooked me up, I just had to get some dirt on his competitors,"

“Huh,” Jerome said with a very impressed look on his face.

You turn to face him giving him a light push to lay on his back so you could lay on his chest, at first he was uncomfortable but then he started to play with your hair and relax.

You two fell silent just looking at the ceiling,

“You know I don’t care about your name, your real one, that was all my brother, I just wanted to see you and fuck with you,” 

You turn your body to him he turns his head to you,

“Why does he want to know?” you ask.

Jeremiah shrugged,

“He thinks your name is your weakness, if he had that Goldeneye would mean nothing or some kind of bullshit.".

You thought for a moment,

“And why don't you wanna know? Who I really am?”

Jerome went back to staring at the ceiling, then back to you and said something that will stay with you forever.

“This is who you really are, whoever you use to be died in that tub,”

You felt pale again, you never told him how you were brought back but he must of known after he saw your reaction, the water all over your clothes, the taste of blood in your mouth…..

“Hey….. it’s ok..” Jerome lightly pulled you back down to his chest, “We don't have to talk about it…. Sorry I even brought it up,” he apologized then kissed you.

You gazed into his eyes then said,

"I still taste it too, the blood,"

Jerome was silent but you could tell just from those small words he felt a strong connection to you,

You didn't say anything after that, your panic subsided as you lay back on his chest, it was nice to have this moment with someone who understands the pain you went through and continue to go through it just fucked up that it so happens to be Jerome Valeska.

The rest of the night you two stayed silent, you were both done talking, just kept kissing until you fell asleep.

The next morning you woke up actually feeling well rested and calm, you turned to your side to see Jerome was gone, you got up quick afraid he took the muzzle but you found it laying on your desk next to a note that says,

"Your secrets safe with me,  
Mr.J.". 

You took the note and hid it under your mattress, you grab the muzzle and hid it extremely well before leaving to take a shower. 

In the shower you felt immense pain, there's terrible bruises on your hips from getting stuck in that hatch last night, you can't let anyone see these, too many questions. 

You dry off and slip on a dress,

You sat down at the boys table with your mediocre breakfast and everything went on normal, Jonathan sat next to you,

"Hey you feeling ok? Yesterday you were not acting yourself at the gardens,"

You turn to him and smile, 

"I'm way better than ok," you leaned in to whisper, "I got my hands on something very important,"

"What is it?" He asked with actual interest, 

you were about to tell him till Jervis walked to the table with Jerome.

"Come on Top Hat, im being serious," Jerome sits down,

Jervis sat down with a sigh unamused.

"I've told you this numerous, there is no such thing as leprechauns, the fact I need to relive this conversation kills me," Jervis said dramatically.

Jerome laughs slapping Jervis in the back pissing him off more, 

"Your no fun, tall man,"

Jeremiah comes up behind his brother.

"You guys talking about the leprechaun thing?" He scoffs, looking to you to try and clue you in, "Jerome thought he saw one in Kansas city, it was just a midget,"

"But there was a rainbow, you believed it too!" Jerome stated sitting down at the table,

"Yes when we were ten," Jeremiah added sitting down too,

You gaze at Jerome he had a nasty bruises on his face from when you fought him last night, you went back to last night how vulnerable and open he was with you,

Jerome caught a glimpse of you staring at him.

"Something in my teeth sweet cheeks?" He asked you kinda rudely,

You snapped out of it, 

"Uhhhh, ya, think its bullshit, cuz leprechauns don't exist dummy," you said getting back to your normal reaction to Jerome whatever you shared last night was over and frankly that's a good thing.

"Thank yoooou Goldeneye!" Jervis said happy your not falling for buffoonery, 

Jonathan moved hair out of his face and in a very bored tone he said,

"Leprechauns are totally real, there in history books now,"

All the boys look to Jonathan dumbfounded, Jerome got overly excited,

"See! See! Told ya there real and another thing about leprechauns-"

Jervis rolled his eyes with a groan, annoyed that the conversation is still happening.

You smile to Jonathan laughing, he smiled a little too.

All the fun was silenced when a loud speaker goes off and Guards flood the cafeteria armed.

"Everyone remain seated!" The warden yells walking in, 

You look to Jerome nervous he makes a face telling you to calm down.

The guards go to your table and now you're sweating, 

Jonathan looked to you worried they were gonna take you away, 

"Inmate Tetch," Officer Charlie glared down at Jervis., 

Jervis gave him a look,

"Yes?" 

Charlie gives the nod for the other Guards to man handle him to his feet, 

"What is the meaning of this!" Jervis questioned angrily,

"We have suspension that you stole something last night,"

"What!? That's insane I was in my cell all night!" Jervis said defending himself,

"Ya ya, lets go check your cell and give you a very, very thorough search,"

The guard gave him a dirty smile that made Jervis very uncomfortable,

Jervis looked to you and you had no idea what expression to make, he gave you angry eyes as they took him away, you just look down at your tray looking very pale.

Oh shit, oh fuck he knows! He knows and he's gonna come after me! you screamed in your head, no! No just deny it maybe try to distract him, blame it on someone else, There's no way he knows you're even after it.

Once the guards left everything went back to normal, you got up a little shaken up, 

"I'm not very hungry," you said than turned and walked away. 

Jonathan watched you walk off and got up to follow you Jerome grabbed his arm before he could make it out of the cafeteria.

Jonathan turns to him jerking his arm back,

"Don't grab me like that Jerome!" Jonathan said backing away from him,

"Cool it Johnny Test, I just wanna talk," Jerome stated with his hands up.

"About?" Jonathan crosses his arms closing himself off,

"Thinking about growing a beard, but i'm afraid i'll Get gum stuck in it, im here to talk about Goldeneye," Jerome crossed his arms too.

"Why?" Jonathan questioned with so much attitude you could say he was the bad boy in the boy band.

"I do not miss my teen years," Jerome pinches the rim of his nose,

Jonathan roll his eyes and Jerome laughs to himself struggling to keep it civil.

"Listen kiddo, I respect ya, I really do. don't think I don't, you made that gas for me, I would've kissed ya if you weren't such a prude, offers still on the table btw," he winks at Jonathan and he made a face of disgust.

"Moving on," Jerome circles Jonathan, "Goldeneye may have just got herself in a world of drama, remember our alliance?"

"Yes…. Can you get to the point Jerome or am I gonna celebrate my birthday in this hall?"

"If you get involved, as in go against one of us for her, I can't protect you," Jerome said tilting his head.

Jonathan was silent for a moment, 

"You think Jervis is gonna try and kill her?" 

Jerome growled as he spun on his heel, 

"Let's not think about that… but you know how Top Hat gets,"

Jonathan thought it over,

"Goldeneye will be fine…. She's smart,"

"Don't pick sides kid.." Jerome said getting in front of him, “not unless it's our side,”

"I'm not! Uhhhhhgg just get out of my face," Jonathan said storming off.

Jerome sighed watching Jonathan walk off.

 

Jonathan stood at your open cell door, he could see you pacing and mumbling to yourself,

"Hey.." He said leaning on your open door,

you jump then calm yourself see Jonathan,

"Fuck you scared me, come in,"

Jonathan walks in,

"What you do?" He asked stuffing napkins into your door keeping it from locking, he closes it and sits on your bed watching you pace someore.

You felt jittery,

"I don't wanna involve you," you said looking away from him,

"Are you fucken nuts! Where you find this?" 

You turn to Jonathan holding Tetch's muzzle, you quickly snatch it from him,

"Damn it Jonathan, I don't want to involve you in this!" you yell at him angry that he found it.

Jonathan got up,

"What are you gonna do? He's gonna be looking for it," 

"I don't know… but he definitely suspects me, i'm not sure how" you answered nervously.

Jonathan looked to you, he could tell you were worried, he hated that Jervis scares you, that's not the fear he’s looking for, he extended his hand out to you.

"Give it to me," he said sternly.

"What hell no!" you keep it away from his grasp and hold it against you.

"It be safer this way, He won't suspect me, no one ever does, i'm just Jonathan," He said with light self pity.

You gaze at him as he gets the hair out of his face,

"Your much more than that….” you said softly, you -take a breath, “You sure you can do this?" 

Jonathan nods and you reluctantly hand him the muzzle.

"Thank you," you said feeling slightly better.

"Its fine, no need to thank me,"

Jonathan removes his hair out of his face again,

You watch him struggle with his hair enough, you pull a hair tie off your wrist. 

"Turn around," 

"Why?" He asked with a brow raised,

"Just do it," you answer back,

He turned his back to you and you,he’s alot taller than you so you levitate a foot off the ground to pull his front hairs back in a hair tie so he could see.

You fly down and he feels the hair tie.

"Better?" You ask,

"Yes, actually," he turns to you with a small smile, "I don't know why I didn't think to do that before…" 

You smile cutely at him, he looked so adorable with his hair up, so much more mature,

"Stop looking at me like that," He said getting uncomfortable, "it's creeping me out" 

You let out a small laugh,

"You have very pretty eyes," you said truly but also to poke fun at him.

"Thanks,” he said looking away, “I'm gonna go now before you try to sleep with me," 

You roll your eyes and scoff still smiling, he’s starting to gain a sense of humor.

"Tuck that into your pants and go straight to your cell ok?" 

He nodded, 

"Yepp, see ya," he said walking out.


	10. Fight or Flight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So So Sorry It took me forever to get this chapter out been hella busy over here! Anywho here it is enjoy!!!
> 
> Jervis Tetch is still MIA The Reader gets an unsuspected sparring partner and Jeremiah finally gets his turn in the lime light.
> 
> Warnings!!: Cursing, NSFW, SMUT, Fluff, Trauma and Action
> 
> Female x Reader

Eight days till Jonathan’s bday

It’s been three days since you seen Jervis, wherever there keeping him it shouldn’t be much longer till they realize he actually doesn’t have the muzzle. You need to be ready for when he gets out, no doubt he suspects you have the only thing that can control him. To prepare yourself you been brushing up on your skills. You been going to the garden’s, it took some time but you became good friends with a guard who lets you go into a secluded part of the greenhouse to practice and work out.

The room’s medium sized, most windows are covered in dirt or broken you had to sweep glass out of the way and lay down a dirty mat, you cleaned the best you could. Today you arrive early and ready to train, you tied your shirt to reveal your mid drift only cuz its so hot and you made some shorts by ripping your pants, you put your hair up, your ready.

You practice some basic drills you stole the scarecrow in the cemetery to place as your opponent, you made sure it was sturdy enough to not snap from your kicks and punches, of course you have to hold back at least 40%.

While you were jabbing you thought of who you wanted to hit, Penguin, you want to break his neck, stab him in the heart, kill him you just want him dead. Jervis… you don’t wanna kill him but if it comes to it, you Won’t hesitate…. At least that’s what you tell yourself, if a situation arises you kill him, just like that, bam dead.

Jonathan found his way into the back room and felt his stomach in knots watching you destroy the Scarecrow.

You felt an audience, in a huf you turn to him, 

“Oh hey,” you breathed, “how you find me?”

“Saw you been slipping over here for a while now, I was curious to see what you have been up too,” Jonathan said walking in and sitting on an upside down flower pot, his hair out of his face and tied up with your hair tie.

“Ah, well I’ve been training” you answered going back to attacking the scarecrow.

“For?” Jonathan asked looking up at you,

“For when Jervis gets out, for when we get out, for when I snap Cobblepot’s neck,”

You said with fire in your belly, 

so much fire you sink your fist right into the scarecrow popping off the head, it flies in the air and drops into Jonathan’s lap.

Jonathan took a good look at the head, with a bit of concern in his eyes he then drops it on the floor, doing all he can to contain his fear.

“We?” Jonathan repeated your words,

You look to him as if it’s obvious,

“Ya we, wherever I go you go, I already decided it,” you said going back to throwing punches,

Jonathan scoffed,

“I see you made the decision without me,” he said, giving you a look.

You stopped and got more serious, you walk up to him picking the Scarecrow head off the floor.

“Your not like them Jonathan,” you spoke like a concerned mother after her kid got into a fight, “there’s still hope for you, colleges, jobs you can get a girlfriend, get laid, that shit changes people.”.

Jonathan looked at you but you could tell he wasn’t listening, like he intentionally blocks anything positive or encouraging, you sigh turning back to the Scarecrow to put the head back in place.

Jonathan watched you attach the head with worry, it got him thinking, anyone could easily overpower him, he didn’t want to imagine what he may be without his gear or without you protecting him, he eyed your swift kicks and jabs suddenly came up with a solution, he got up from the flower he stood sternly as he asked.

"Teach me how to fight,“ Jonathan said as if you lit a fire under him, he never sounded so motivated,

You turn back at him slightly surprised.

"You want me to teach you how to fight?”

Jonathan nodded,

“Ya, your an ex cop who also trained under Gothams best assassin, I need to learn how to defend myself.”. 

You got into deep thought, Jonathan wants to learn from you, con he’s here for a reason, pro, its Jonathan and he could use some skills, con, he might use them against you one day, that last one made you laugh a little, like you and Jonathan would ever have conflict, you thought it over then smiled,

“Sure,” you shrugged, “will run some scenarios.”.

"Oh, That was easier than I thought,” Jonathan looked slightly disappointed, “I didn’t even get to use my notes,”

You laugh a little at his comment,

“Just push the Scarecrow out of the way, then come here to face me,” you say as you thought over what moves would be best to teach him.

Jonathan eyed the Scarecrow for a brief moment, then took a breath and walked over to push it out of the way.

He locks eyes with the scarecrow the whole time he was pushing it, as if it was alive and he was expecting it to do something, you didn’t think much of it, Jonathan’s just kind of weird.

“Come here,” you said now in the middle of the room, “will do some hand to hand to start," 

Jonathan stayed where he was,

"I don’t wanna do anything too confrontational,” he said hands in his pockets slouching,

“Then how do you expect to fight?” You shrugged,

Jonathan looked around the room for some sort of inspiration and found a broom, he grabbed it then gazed at it in his hands like an old friend.

“You wanna fight with a broom? What like a sword or something?” You asked unsure what his plan is.

Jonathan stomped off the broom end then held it up to his face to inspect it,

“Use what I have in my surroundings, you know? That and I don’t have to touch anybody” Jonathan answered,

You tilt your head,

“ya I guess, but what if you can’t find a broom?" 

"Than I die.”. He said very monotone like it was whatever,

“What? You gotta let me teach you some things just to defend yourself,”

“If you teach me how to fight with this thing, then I’ll let you teach me other stuff, just start here where I’m comfortable. ”.

You don’t understand why he is so interested in fighting with sticks but if that’s what he wants,

“Alright come over here, your lucky I studied Bo Staffing on the side.”.

Jonathan broom stick in hand takes steps to you and stops two feet away, you looked around and grabbed a mop twisting off the mop end,

You two face the wall and you have him follow your movements.

Hand over hand and sweep through sweep, it was almost as if Jonathan had the exact same idea of the lessons that you had but wasn’t sure of himself, with the occasional stop only to confirm a technique or hand placement he was keeping up with you as if you have been training together for months, by the end of the lesson you see that he was more confident, he seemed fearless there was a time you even helped him up and patted him on the back, he didn’t flea from your touch, he’s just really into the lesson.

You felt pride but a little worried for yourself, if he’s this good with only a minor lesson imagine what his true potential could be, to imagine Jonathan without fear.

“Alright, I think that’s enough for today.” you said placing the stick down and wiping the sweat off your brow.

Jonathan looked disappointed,

“can we go for a little bit longer? I think I’m getting the hang of this,” Jonathan asked still using the techniques, still swinging the broomstick.

“I would but I’m getting a little exhausted and we’ve been out here for a while, it’s probably lunch time, i’m surprised no one went looking for us, we can pick it up again when we can actually see what we’re doing, but I think we can call it an A ok -day,”

You place a hand on his shoulder looking up at him you smile,

“You did really well, like you really got a knack for this,”

Jonathon had a little pride for the recognition that you gave him it’s not a lot that he actually gets praise, 

He shook you off his shoulder, but he took your words to heart you could tell cuz he was blushing slightly,

“Ya, alright let’s call it,” he drops the broom.

Lunch ended and you had a therapy session that’s a load of bullshit, you thought of a new move to teach Jonathan so you make your way to his cell, all cells are open right after lunch but only for those who have shown good behavior, the nurses and therapists go easy on them. Still see them as humans though it does promote patience to be good so maybe they know what there doing.

You pass a few familiar faces of people in there cells just reading or relaxing, 

Jerome isn’t in his cell must be in therapy, you kept going almost to Jonathan’s cell, the Valeska Twins kinda own the place so your not surprised to see their cells open.

Jeremiah stood in his open cell looking down at his desk. His notes and blueprints are spread about, he’s been working on them for a moment now, even had his glasses on, he turned his head only for a second to see you stroll by,

“Goldeneye?” he called to you.

He hears the squeal of your shoe spinning on your heel to turn around,

“Huh?” You look through the open cell door to find out who was calling your name and see Jeremiah in thick rim glasses.

You were taken back by how studious and attractive he looked, glasses can really put it all together.

You clear your throat trying to sound tough,

“What do you want?” You said almost too hostile,

“Well that seems uncalled for,” he said brows raised, “you know I’m not interested in killing you here, you can relax,”

“Right….. relaxing.. not exactly something I do,” you said arms crossed.

“I can see that, you gave my brother quite a shiner the other night, what were you two up too?” Jeremiah asked unsure if he truly wanted to know the answer.

You walk in casually, you cant let him know about the muzzle too many know already, 

“You jealous? Want me to whack you too?” You smile sweetly,

Jeremiah thought it over, 

“No, no I’m gonna pass on that but maybe some other time,” he said with a charming smirk.

Your giggle at him knowing he’d laugh along, your eyes gaze over to his papers and he takes one before your eyes could look it over. Damn… he’s smart.

“What you working on?” You questioned,

Jeremiah grinned as if he knew something you wanted to know badly,

“Oh this?” He makes moves to sit on his bed, “just my plans for my next big diabolical masterpiece…” he spoke with flare.

You gulp feeling your palms sweat as you eye it, plans!? You thought, ok keep it cool, maybe he will tell you if you seem uninterested.

“Oh, that's… that’s cool,” you swing your hands looking around the room trying not to stare or seem desperate. 

Jeremiah could tell how badly you wanted to read it, it was written all over your face, you can blame your obsession with villains for that.

“You wanna see i-”

Before he could finish his sentence your already sitting next to him leaning over him to read it,

Jeremiah felt pretty confident with his work, up till you said,

“Oh.”

You sounded disappointed,

Jeremiah turned to you kinda offended,

“What do you mean, oh?”

“Well that’s Penguin’s territory,” you answered.

“So? He’s a pathetic excuse for a crime boss with zero flare for the theatrics, that and he’s terrified of me,” Jeremiah said unsure to what the problem is.

“That’s the problem,” you answered back, “Penguin’s a coward, right when he gets whiff your back in Gotham and working in his territory, he will call Jim Gordan and you will be back here before you could set any of this in motion.”.

Jeremiah frowned looking at his plans, 

“That is a problem…. Ok, what about…” he gets up to grab a long rolled up paper off his desk he sat back down next to you unraveling a map of Gotham City.

You gasped it looks perfect, every line every written word the penmanship was like an actual aerolie view of the city.

“Did you make this?”

Jeremiah nodded,

“Yes I did, now focus,”

“Wait how you?”

Jeremiah groaned as he rolled his eyes, not in the mood to get off topic,

“Before my sweet idiot of a brother hit me with the gas, I was a brilliant architect, so brilliant that I was kind of a big deal, had tons of people working for me, I even designed several buildings for Wayne enterprises.”.

“Wow…. How I not know this?” You asked yourself feeling like an idiot for not knowing this already.

“It doesn’t matter, now back to my plans, how about I put up shop right here?” He points a finger on the map,

You lean over him to read the small print, your close enough to smell him, he smelled amazing like an expensive cologne, like a businessman, he must have Great white smuggle it in for him.

“The fashion district?” You said as if it was a bad idea.

“Precisely, hidden by thousands of shoppers, no one would notice I’m there till it’s too late,” he smiles thinking he got it,

“No no, I agree it’s a great location, especially since you wanna hide the devices, if there gonna be as small as it says you can get a sticky adhesive to stick them onto the clothes in all the stores it would of been perfect.”.

“Been?” Jeremiah looked to you again,

You frowned feeling bad for giving him more bad news, he definitely worked very hard on these plans.

“The sirens bar is in the fashion district,”

Jeremiah just stared at you, not understanding how that’s a bad thing, you rolled your eyes,

“The penguin is an investor of Sirens bar thus making Fashion district his territory,”

“Damn that stupid Bird!” Jeremiah growled crumbling up his plans, “Ruining my perfect masterpiece! I’d like to hurl him into the lake and dump oil all over him, watch him drown in the water!”

You nod,

“You and me both, he’s the first person I’m gunning for when I get out of this place, the things I’m gonna do to him,” you felt your blood boil at the thought.

Jeremiah thought for a moment then gasped looking back at you,

You jumped from his sudden mood change,

“Goldeneye… you know what this means?” he asked you with a devious excited grin.

You look at him, then gasp too, 

“No, no fucken way!” You start to shake your head but smile at the same time truly conflicted,

“Oh yes,” Jeremiah smiled widely, “we have a mutual enemy,” Jeremiah got up and moved quickly to his desk and started to write on a new piece of paper, “ok so here’s what I’m thinking, you and I will set up in Narrows, not ideal but it’s only temporary then will-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there," you got up, "I kinda work alone when it comes to my uh, work ethic,”

Jeremiah turned to you, stepped away from his desk he closed the gap between you two with wild eyes he became serious, he even took off his glasses.

“Goldeneye, I understand he did something malicious to you, he took your job, your allies, he had a field day with your body,”

You look at him with fear in your eyes, how he know,

He took a breath,

“Well I had suspicions but that shocked look confirmed it, I want him gone and you do too, we put our heads together we can make it happen! You and I, me and you, together we are an unstoppable force.”.

You felt so angry being pulled back into the memories of that evil monster all over you, you clench your fists, Jeremiah may be a villain but he is a genius,

"Fine, but once he’s captured I want to be the one who clips his wings, you can have what’s left over,”

Jeremiah smiled,

“Fantastic, let’s keep this between the two of us, I rather not involve my brother, he’s got a big mouth,”

“I agree, this stays between us and it’s a one time thing! I dont partner up with Villains.”.

Jeremiah laughed to the ceiling,

“That’s a lie and we both know it,” he then extends his hand to you,

“Partners?”

You eye it for a moment then shake it sternly,

“Partners.”.

Next day, Six days till Jonathan’s bday.

You back away with haste as he charged you, you dodge right, and swung left, 

He sweeps your feet with his broomstick you fall to the floor with a thud, 

"Oh shit!”

Jonathan drops the broom stick to make sure your ok, you hook your feet to his leg and twist your body bringing him down to the floor,

“Oof,” Jonathan takes too long to react you climb on top of him and pretended to punch him in the face, he flinches shielding himself,

“Come on kid what I tell you?” You look to him disappointed,

“Don’t let your guard down?” He answered you very uncomfortably, “Please get off me, your giant but is crushing me,” Jonathan complained, 

You scoff with a smile and get off him,

“We got a safe word for when we need to stop,” you said extending a hand to him,

“Don’t call it that, it sounds gross when you say it,”

Jonathan stated ignoring your help and getting off the floor picking his broom back up,

Your brow furrowed as you shrugged unsure what he meant by that,

“I’m not trying to make it sound like that, what you want me to call it?”

“I don’t know, let’s just get back to it,” he said getting in a stance,

“Ok, ok let’s go,” you get ready to dodge his swings. 

You and Jonathan take a well deserved break,

You drink some water and pass it to Jonathan he shakes his head, but did not keep his eyes off you,

“You know… there’s something that’s been eating at me,” Jonathan says now looking straight ahead,

“Ya? And what’s that?” You asked curiously,

“Why are you still here?”

“I’m waiting for someone to break me out, he’s just taking longer than I thought,” you said a little impatiently, what is taking Zsasz so long?

Jonathan slanted his eyes not buying it,

“You don’t need to lie to me, I don’t care enough to tell anyone anyway," 

You look at him surprised he saw through you so well,

"It’s complicated….”

“Not really, it’s a pretty straight forward answer," 

"Jonathan…" 

"I mean if you dont wanna tell me than what ever but it will make you feel better to tell someone,” Jonathan said looking at his feet,

You gaze at him, how he hides his concern with pretending he doesn’t care, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell someone…

“Two reasons,” you answered, “both I’m ashamed of greatly….”

Jonathan turned to you as he nodded,

“Go on,”

“Ok,” you took a breath, “I always had a thing for bad people, ever since I was a kid I had books and movies on serial killers, I did all my reports about them, I wanted to be a cop so I could get up close and personal with these ass holes, it was harmless hobby that turned into an obsession after my uh, when I got brought back. I think pieces of me got lost and replaced with my obsession, now I want to track them down tie them up and make them face themselves, I don’t care much about turning them in, I leave that to the GCPD, they burned me enough, all I want is to breath there air, I wanna stay so I can find out all I can about Gotham’s most wanted, starting with Jervis….that is of course till Victor finds me”

“Wow…..” somehow Jonathan felt that you’d stay even if Victor found you, you could fly out right now if you really wanted too, but you chose to stay here, he’s far too embarrassed to tell you how sad he be if you did decide to leave. “and the second reason?”

You ran a hand through your hair as you plunged into the painful memories of Edward Nygma now even the good times are stained by your pour selfish actions, you can’t tell him, tell him your afraid to face him, you can’t tell him your a coward.

“I…. I can’t tell you… I’m sorry.”.

Jonathan could tell whatever it was, it scared you, he wants to pry, he wants to know what scares you, but your face… you looked so upset, he didn’t like that.

“You ready to go again?” He asked getting up and changing the subject, 

You look up at him and smile, 

“Ya, let’s get it.”.

Jonathan kept you pretty late but you didn’t mind, after lunch time Jeremiah asked you to skip rec and meet up with him again in his Cell.

You pass Tetch’s closed cell on the way to Jeremiah and from a quick glimpse through the small window you could tell he wasn’t on the other side, he’s still missing.

You knock on Jeremiah’s open cell door and he turns to you, he seemed excited, upon first glance of you he grinned immediately.

"Ah good timing Goldeneye come on in, I have something to show you,” Jeremiah said fishing his glasses out of his pocket, he puts them on and takes out his notes handing you a copy.

You held the crisp paper in your hands eager to read it over and you were not let down, Jeremiah is a stone cold Genius, his plans were solid and to the point, you could already see Cobblepot crying for mercy and that put a smile on your face.

“Jeremiah… these are amazing, you really thought it through, seems pretty solid but I do have to say you can’t exit the same way you came, you’re best bet is flying out, the cops will be there within minutes since your ten away from the GCPD, and we all know Cobblepot will call Jim before your even out the door,”

“Right, I’ll just get a helicopter,” Jeremiah said quickly penciling it in, 

You frowned,

“That’s gonna stick out too much, you dont wanna get spotted,”

you stood there pondering about the best exit strategy than gasped,

“Oh! Duh!” You giggle, “I’ll just fly you out!”

Jeremiah looked to you almost as if he was nervous, he sighed crumbled up his plans and threw them behind him,

“Well that plan is trash,” he said slightly adchatated,

You tilted your head confused, 

“No Jeremiah, that plan was solid! I can lift you no problem, it’s the best way out,”

“I’m sure you can my dear, and I agree it is the best way out but still I rather move to a different strategy,” Jeremiah said before turning around making moves to his desk to start over.

You quickly move to get in front of him, he backed up a little,

“Jeremiah, we have to get him, I have to destroy Oswald! This plan is perfect, you know that!”

Jeremiah stood there pouting,

“Sure, but what if you drop me or leave me for the cops?”

“You have to trust me,” you said holding your chest looking up at him with sincere eyes.

Jeremiah didn’t budge like he trust anyone after the way he got discarded.

“I get it, I really do. I don’t trust you either,” you went on, “but this is a common goal, we both have an interest, your no good to me dead.”.

Jeremiah held his heart as he looked to the right all nerves he felt you were telling the truth, he has a nack for weeding out the liars, he gulped, this was the best plan, he had to at least try.

“You won’t drop me?” He asked sternly,

You smiled crossing your heart with your right pointer finger,

“Ok… how do we uhhh,” he takes a breath than exhales it while saying, “how do we do this?”

You grab some blank paper off his desk and start to shove it in the door, you then close it and spin on your heel to face him.

You could see the concern in his eyes, so this is what Jeremiah looks like when he’s scared? Its kinda cute. You take off his glasses and place them on the desk, Jeremiah blushed from your gentle touch his eyes never left yours,

“You have to trust me…” you said nodding at him, “you ready?" 

He said nothing just nervously nodded his head, 

You then start to levitate off the ground inches from the floor,

His heart raced seeing you become taller than him, he was hesitant when you extended a hand but you didn’t slow down, you just kept getting higher up,

"Come on Jeremiah I won’t drop you…” you assured him, “your gonna miss your chance," 

"I don’t think I can….”

Jeremiah said looking away accepting his defeat, he felt small in that moment, if Jerome was here he take Goldeneyes hand with no fear, but if Bruce couldn’t catch him….

You saw he was scared, his mind must be flooding with self doubt, you had to think quick you had to calm him down,

you placed gentle hands to cup his cheeks, Jeremiah did not struggle it must’ve shocked him you could see his face went blank, just stared into your eyes, like your warm touch shut down his fears.

“Its ok… Jeremiah I know what I’m doing, just, let’s start over,” you said feet back to the floor, 

You let go of his face to wrap your arms around his waist, 

“what are you doing??” Jeremiah asked backing away from your grasp in fear you take him up against his will,

“Relax, just think of it as, as uh, dancing! You like that shit. I remember you tried to dance with me the night we all went to the fountain,”

“Dancing?” Jeremiah thought, “I can do that,” Jeremiah enjoys dancing almost as much as he loves killing.

Jeremiah placed his hands on your hips and you immediately grabbed them, 

“No, no, not like that, I gotta lead,” you smiled wrapping his arms around your neck, 

Jeremiah seemed flushed for a moment, not one to let others take control, it looked pretty pathetic his hands resting on your shoulders, your pretty short compared to most men. But when your feet left the ground suddenly your the tall one, Jeremiah gripped his hold on you, you could tell he was trembling, you kept a good grip on him though your arms aren’t long enough to lock to another around his bulky body, he wasn’t at all heavy it was like holding an wide shaped empty box, he just needs to keep his arms around you.

“Oh God, it’s happening,” Jeremiah said heart racing,

His feet unable to touch the floor, he went to look down and you stopped him,

“Look at me! Only me,” you blurt quickly grabbing his attention back,

Jeremiah had a mental lock on his feelings and remained silent to keep hold. You got Jeremiah up the ceiling, he was terrified but his eyes never left yours,

“Were high aren’t we?” Jeremiah asked knowing the answer will scare him.

You just smiled warmly,

“I remember how scary it was when I first started to fly, but then I looked up at the stars, after that I felt empowered." 

Jeremiah followed your eyes to his cell window through the bars you could see the stars gleaming.

He then looked down, 

"This isn’t so bad, were not that high up, I wonder what it’s like out there, you must feel so free,”

You watched him how his eyes are filled with childlike wonder, just imagining what it’s like out there in the sky, what a weird sight, you get to see him as a human being with feelings and emotions, kinda bored you.

“Feeling better?” You asked, 

“Yes…” Jeremiah answered,

“Shall we dance?” You giggled being goofy.

You moved in a circle taking Jeremiah’s breath away, he did not like it,

“No! Nope! Put me down!” He said voice practically cracking, 

“Jeremiah, I can’t let you give up, let’s focus on something else,”

“Like what? My death?" 

You sigh, this is getting a little sad, your not even up that high,

"Listen to my voice, ok? We’re gonna dance to it,”

Jeremiah breathed in tightening his grip, 

You felt awkward but this was all you could think to do to relax him, so here goes nothing,

You opened your mouth and started to fill the room with your voice,

You felt him relaxing, 

You start to levitate in small circles around the small room, Jeremiah started to look down then quickly closed his eyes, the spinning and constant moving had him on edge. You were only a couple feet off the ground, but to him, he was back at Ace Chemicals. 

You took a breath for the chorus and to your surprise Jeremiah’s voice intertwined with yours. His eyes were closed and he was shaking.

You were shocked, his voice was something out of a dramatic musical, you were silenced from the warmth he gave you, he opened his eyes wondering why you weren’t singing along with him, you blinked a moment then realized he wanted you to sing with him, you start to harmonize with him.

You went on to lead, the dance got faster at this point Jeremiah had his eyes open and he seemed more comfortable he actually started to smile, he felt the excitement rather than fear, 

You two sang at least three different songs together, he even let’s you spin him faster his hair in his face, 

“I can see why you like this,” he smiled,

“Ok this next one, upon the height of the chorus i’m gonna dip you,” you said all excited,

“You want me to let go of you?!” Jeremiah said eyes wide,

“I won’t drop you, this will be perfect practice, you ready to sing? Prince of Crime?”

Jeremiah got serious, as if hearing that was enough to boost his confidence,

“Let’s do it," 

"Good,” you smiled. 

You started up a song and as the chorus came upon you, You held the small of his back and he let’s go of you letting you dip him down a little, Jeremiah accidentally glimpsed down and panicked, his body jerked out of your hands and he starts to fall, 

“Whoops” You drop down to catch him before his back met the floor.

Jeremiah covered his face as if he was hiding tears of his past, 

“You didn’t catch me,” he spoke quietly, “You let me fall Bruce….”

“Bruce? Jeremiah Its me Goldeneye, I caught you, you, you jerked yourself out of my grip, but it’s ok, I got you.”.

Jeremiah took his hands off his eyes and saw you, you held him bridal style then slowly laid him down on his bad, his body shook,

"You…. You caught me?” He said surprised,

“Of course I did, your no good to me dead, not that you would of died, prolly just concussed” you said with a smile and a shrug.

Unable to speak with his adrenaline still pumping, his PTSD took hold and he was drowning in a vat of chemicals, his skin burning, the room got hot and uncomfortable, Jeremiah sat up as he frantically unbuttons his shirt, 

“So, sO So HoT, I’m I’M bUrNinG!! My sKin FeEls liKe iTs faLLing OfF!” He spoke in a panic, 

his breathing was fast if he kept hyperventilating like this he will pass out.

You held his face again,

“Hey! hey, Jeremiah… breath with me,” you said keeping yourself close,

Jeremiah was breathing quick he had fear stained into his eyes, he felt the chemicals in his mouth, he’s swallowing them and it’s burning his lungs, he won’t calm down!

Unsure what to do you wind your hand back and smack him hard in the face, then suddenly he stops, just stops in his tracks for seconds, then starts cracking up, 

It was kinda scary, his laughter was loud and spooky, it echoed the room, he bellowed his laugh till he had tears,

“What a rush,” he beamed, “and you caught me! What a twist!”

You held your chest breathing you laugh too, it was contagious, his laugh triggered your obsession, the Valeska trademark was always there laugh. 

“Ya that was pretty scary,” you calm your laughter, “I think we need to take a bre-”

You were cut off when Jeremiah’s lips crashed onto yours, they were soft. It felt romantic for only a moment, he bites your bottom lip and cackles into your mouth, that laugh again, your getting turned on from the insanity, was he only doing this to shake off the fear and shame he shared with you minutes ago? Either way you’re not complaining, he kept kissing you as he pulled down his pants and took out his dick. 

Jeremiah as he was kissing you placed a firm hand on the back of your neck and yanked your head down to his piece, he tilted his head back feeling your mouth around his cock, he shoved you down deeper to feel the back of your throat on the tip of his dick.

“Oh.. fuckkkkk, that feels good,” he groaned his hand on the back of your head griping clumps of your hair in his fists forcing you to bob to a speed your not comfortable with,

He could hear you choking you think that turned him on even more, you’ve had enough you back your head back up and spit his pre cum all over his face.

“You a sadistic fuck! I can see Jerome’s the kind one!”

You couldn’t tell if he liked or hated your remark, he wiped his face with his sleeve.

“You wanna talk about my soft brother in a time like this?” He asked brows connected,

You bit your lip, then smiled finally you can play with him, he’s too easy,

“Tell me is it jealousy? Is that why your so rough with me? Can’t measure up to your brother? What did they use to say? Oh ya” you glare at him with a smile as you say, “long live Jerome.”.

Jeremiah grinded his teeth, seconds to a fit,

“Don’t analyze me Goldeneye, I’ll show you how much better I am,”

With no warning he grabs your legs and lifts them up causing your upper half to fall back, you watched him raise your knees above your head, your Arkham issued dress falls over revealing your panties to him, he rests your legs on his shoulders arms hooked over your thighs. With one hand he pulls your panties to the side and violently shoves his tongue through your slit. 

You took a breath then another, feeling his warm tongue slithering through your slit, Jeremiah spreads your lips apart and sucks on your clit, his eyes drilled into yours making sure you were watching him devour your sweet little pussy. You feel overwhelmed, he took you so quickly, his tongue flicked your sensitive bean with the power of a vibrator, when he breathed it sounded angry like he was snarling. 

“Ohhhh,” you whimper feeling your body twitch and tighten, 

Jeremiah, face still in your womanhood used one hand to support your right leg keeping you spread open for him, he extended a hand to your neck, clasping around it, he squeezed. The lack of oxygen only heightened your excitement and sensitivity, Jerome may of been the sex you needed sweet and sensitive but Jeremiah is the fucking you wanted.

“Jer-” you choked, “Jerome would of fucked me by now,” you said trying to breath, trying to piss him off even morel

Jeremiah kept his hand around your neck as he wiped his face up your thigh. 

“Is that so?” He asked letting go of your neck to get his dick positioned, “tell me Harley.. does Mr.Jay feel anywhere close to this?” Jeremiah asked as he shoved himself deep inside you causing you to yelp, “Does my nuance of a brother measure up?”

You gripped fist fulls of the sheets as he shoved himself inside you, your breath escaped you, your vision blackened for a moment you became incredibly braindead, once he pulled back to thrust back in, you had time to breathe and your vision returned, he leaned down to choke you once more this time with both hands, his eyes wild with jealousy.

“It feels good doesn’t it? Tell me the truth Goldeneye! I can take it,” he spoke sternly but with a dirty smile.

“Ye- yes,” you gasp for air, you get a hand into his hair you give him a hard tug in Hopes he’d release you, he did and you coughed trying to breath normal, Jeremiah leaned down to kiss you as if to steal your breath away yet again.

He was so Incredibly deep inside you, you snuck hands under his unbuttoned long sleeve to get under his shirt, you dug your nails into his back as your mind melted with every thrust you came closer and closer to euphoria, just breathing fast with your tongue out, eyes nearly in the back of your head.

“You like that Goldeneye?” Jeremiah breathed color in his cheeks his hot breath in your face, he kept thrusting as he spoke, “Or do you want me to fuck you like Jerome? You want me to fuck you like my brother or do you want me to fucken murder your sweet little tight cunt!?" 

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Jeremiah!” You begged you didn’t want him to slow down, you want him to fuck you hard and fast,

Jeremiah loved how you wanted him In the worst way,

“Tell me I’m bigger! Tell me I’m a better fuck!”

He demanded as he fucked you harder and harder! 

You cover your face, are you really gonna take it that far? 

Jeremiah lightly slaps your face then grips it to look at his thumb in your mouth feeling your molars and your hot breath, you felt humiliated with his fingers in your mouth, but you loved it all the same, 

“Say it! And I’ll make you cum, you wanna cum don’t you?”

“Yes,” you muffled then bit down lightly on his thumb right when he leaned in now your knees are right on your chest, pinning you to the bed making it difficult to breath, he rammed you hard enough your seeing stars! Your gonna cum! Your gonna fucked cum!

“Then fucken say it!”

“Your bigger than Jerome!” You whined sucking on his digits,

Jeremiah took out his fingers to tangle them in your hair as he mounts you, you gasp and moan as he hits the back, he grunts as you moaned loudly, tears forming in your eyes you close them tight as you cum.

Your mouth goes slack as you cry out,

Jeremiah loved watching you cum he kept at his hard fast motion,

“Jerome could never make you cum the way I can!” he thrusted quicker as his cock throbs inside you, he pulled out and got on top of your chest, jerking off in your face, you open your mouth tongue out you stare as his cock, “Long Live Meeee!!” he yelled out as he exploded all over your face and tongue.

You moaned as you tasted him on your tongue.

Jeremiah breathed heavy as he got off you, pulled up his pants and handed you something to wipe his cum off your face, 

“Well that escalated quickly,” you said panting wiping your face.

Jeremiah looked to you and laughed, 

“You amuse me harley,” he said with a smile,

You laugh too then you sprung up with a gasp that startled him, 

“Oh shit I got it, hand me your notes,” you said hand out. 

Jeremiah handed them to you then went to open the door to air out the sex smell still lingering in the air. 

You two sit together perfecting the plan.

Jonathan walks the hall on his way to dinner, he hears faint laughter from Jeremiah’s cell nothing unusual about that he nearly passed it before he caught a glimpse of you and heard your voice, Jonathan stops about to walk until he heard your conversation.

“So you really don’t wanna know who the boy really is?” Jereimah asked,

“Nope not even a little, Jonathan is my best friend here, I don’t want that to change,”

Jeremiah cocks a brow, 

“Your best friend here is a seventeen year old boy?”

"He’s gonna be eighteen in six days, you know he’s far more mature for his age,” you said defending him.

"Yes I agree but what is the appeal? You two spend an awful lot of time together didn’t expect you to rock the cradle,”

Jonathan blushed leaning against the wall to Jeremiah’s open cell,

“It’s not like that,” you shake your head, “not even close, Jonathan and I are platonic, he’s not into me and I’m surely not into him, that’s why we work so well together.”.

"Sure, sure but like you said he’s gonna be eighteen soon what If he develops….. feelings, an attachment as you will,”

“Feelings?” you repeated like it was beyond far fetched.

“Come on, think about it,” Jeremiah leaned in to your face, “your beautiful confident women, why wouldn’t he want some of that?" 

You were silent for a moment then realized you’d talking about Jonathan having a crush on you, you started to crack up,

You laugh and so does Jeremiah,

"Jonathan would never want that, at least not with me,” you calm your laughter,

Jeremiah calms his too,

“But still.”.

Jeremiah placed a hand on your thigh, and you went silent again watching his emerald eyes,

Jonathan stood silent behind the wall his heart pounding with anticipation, what was Jereimaih gonna say?!

“What if he was a villain?” Jeremiah questioned, “The best of all of us, the most diabolical evil doer in Gotham?" 

You felt unsure how to answer, Jonathan, the worst villain of all? That could never happen, and even if he was it wouldn’t change anything, you still wouldn’t put a mirror to his face, If that was true then why are you blushing?

You were about to say something but then Jonathan walked in,

"Hey,” he said all nonchalantly as he leaned on the door.

You jumped upon seeing him, Jeremiah removed his hand off your leg and went to grab all his plans, keeping them from wandering eyes.

You got up quick feeling extremely guilty for talking behind his back,

“Jonathan… hey,” you smiled awkwardly,

Jonathan wasn’t mad about you talking to Jeremiah, he was nervous about what your answer would of been, would you come after him if you knew about him being Scarecrow? Does Jeremiah really think that he’s the most diabolical Villain in Gotham? Jonathan couldn’t bear to hear your answer so he jumped in when he did, 

“Its quesadilla day…” he said with no emotion, 

You took a second to process what he said then you smile, 

“Fuck ya!” you beamed, “Let’s get it!” You said completely changing your demeanor and walking out with him.

You two went on as normal, had dinner still no sign of Tetch, 

Jonathan could feel Jeremiah’s eyes on him while he talked to you, he had to play it normal like he didn’t eavesdrop on you two a moment ago.

You drink your juice then remember something, you were so excited to tell Jonathan you nearly choked on your drink,

You cough and he raised a brow backing away kinda disgusted,

“You alright?” he asked looking at you uncomfortably.

“Ya, sorry,” you laugh a little, “I just remembered I wanted to show you a new move yesterday, but I totally forgot! Mind If I sneak into your cell tonight? I don’t wanna forget again, gotta do it while it’s still fresh in my mind.”. 

Jonathan looked over to Jerome and Jeremiah who were awaiting his answer with judgmental faces,

“Uhhh, um no!” Jonathan raised his voice a little more than he wanted too,

You give him a little playful shove,

“Come on,” you smile, “it’ll be worth it, trust me, you barely have to touch me to master this move!”

Jonathan’s mouth went slack, why is it every word sounds so dirty coming from your mouth? He thought,

“No, just show me tomorrow at the gardens,” he said going back to eat,

You then made a confused face, why is he giving you the cold shoulder?

“You sure? I don’t want us to lose momentum, your doing so good I’m so excited to see how you take on this position.”.

Jerome started to snort trying to hide his laughter, Jeremiah kept eyes on Jonathan with a brow raised, 

Jonathan was done with you giving them the wrong idea, he turned and snapped at you,

"GOLDENEYE I SAID NO! YOU SHOULDN’T BE IN MY CELL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!”

You frowned feeling very upset, attacked and confused, did Jonathan just yell at you? Is that what he’s like when he’s mad? what did I do to upset him so badly, your lip quivered and that alone embarrassed you.

“Oh, uh ok, that’s cool,” you said getting up from the table leaving your tray, 

You kinda stood there for a moment you were so off guard you felt stupid as hell, you sniffle back your emotions, 

“I’m gonna uh, I’m gonna go to my cell now, I’m pretty exhausted” you said with a cracked voice,

Jonathan felt horrible the moment right after he yelled at you, he watched you turn and leave.

Jonathan turned back to the table with a long pisst off exhale as he shook his head, 

“damn it,” He cursed.

Jeremiah and Jerome looked at each other mouth open as if they were gonna say something but they immediately closed when Jonathan quickly glared at them, they went back to eating.

You sat on your bed in your cell, feeling embarrassed to show so much weakness back there, you held your head, 

“I’m so stupid,” you said aloud to yourself, “I should of just let it go after he said no the first time.”. 

You lean on your wall turning your head to the window as you held your pillow, it’s raining outside. This does seem like a good time to cry… not from Jonathan yelling at you but for everything, The Penguin, The Riddler… Selina, Victor… where are you Victor cant you see that I need you.

“Victor..” you said aloud then felt the water works coming, then you felt rage. “I should just fucken leave this hell hole!”

You got up tears rolling down your face,

“Im fucken done!” you said levitating off the floor and over to the window, you grip the bars and start to pull,

Then suddenly you jumped seeing your cell door burst open.

“I WAS EAVESDROPPING ON YOU AND JEREMIAH,” Jonathan said with fear in shame in his eyes key card in hand, the door shutting behind him.

You look at him like he caught you at the worst time, you let go of the bars to stare at him and he saw tears fall down your face, he covered his eyes.

“No, no, no,” he started to pace the room than stopped to look at you, “I’m sorry Goldeneye,” he sniffled, “I never should’ve yelled at you, I can’t believe I made you cry!”

"What?” You feel the wet mess on your cheeks realizing you were crying, you must of saw red and forgot all about it, “oh, uh this isn’t from… wait, you were listening to our conversation?!”

Jonathan took out your hair tie out of his hair to run his hands through it he keeps the tie on his wrist letting his hair droop, he backs into your wall then sinks down to the floor.

“Yes,” he breathed, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too it’s just you guys were talking about me, I got curious, it was stupid, but I heard Jeremiah talk about me, about uh, If I’d developed a,” he gulped unable to say it without feeling nauseous,

“A crush on me?” You finish his sentence and he nodded holding his stomach,

he bubbles things inside so when he does get upset it’s a giant mess.

“But you were right I’d never feel that way for you, never! So when you asked me about sneaking to my cell in the middle of the night in front of them, I didn’t know if it was you testing me or something I didn’t wanna give you the wrong idea, I… I want us to be platonic, I need us to be platonic!”

He covers his face growing pale from spilling out his guts,

“Well you didn’t have to attack me like that,” you said arms crossed.

“I know, I know but you weren’t giving me much of a choice the way you were talking to me,”

“What!” You got off the bed to look down at him offended,

Jonathan looks at you than scoffed wiping his face,

“Come on, I know you didn’t mean to but you made it sound so sexual," 

"No I didn’t,” you said hands now on your hips,

Jonathan got up, 

“Really? Have you told them you been training me?”

“No,” you said bluntly,

“Ok now think about what you were saying to me and think of how they may interpret it,”

You took a second to look back at what you said to him and gasped,

“Oh, OH! OH GOD,” you put a hand to your mouth,

“I sounded like a pedaphile!” you said with a nasty body shiver.

Jonathan nodded eyes wide, finally she gets it.

“See! And you wouldn’t take no for an answer and just kept saying inappropriate things,”

You cover your ears feeling gross, 

“Stop! Stop! I get it!”

You both went quiet for a moment then looked at each other,

You started to bust a gut from the awkward situation, Jonathan relaxed and laughed a little too, today has been full of laughs.

Jonathan waited for your laughter to subside,

“I am sorry though, I never wanna see upset like that, it felt like I got stabbed,” Jonathan started to put his hair back up, “I sound so lame,” he said embarrassed with himself.

He didn’t know it but what he just said truly warmed your heart.

“Its ok, I got a lot going on, it wasn’t just you, I feel a lot better after a good cry, now back to the eavesdropping, that’s not cool man,” you scold him.

Jonathan felt bad and you can tell,

“Ya I know I’m sorry, won’t happen again.”.

“Good,” you smile at him feeling better for talking it out, “now get out of here," 

Jonathan looked to the closed door than back at you,

"Uhm well, you think you could teach me that move you were talking about?" 

You nod then turn to pull your mattress onto the floor,

“Come over here, we gotta do it on the mattress, we’d most likely break something if we pin each other down on the cold hard floor.”

Jonathan went silent looking at you brows raised,

You look at him then gasped,

"Oh i’m hearing it now! I do make everything sound sexual!”


	11. Take You Down A Notch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant even give a bio cuz i don’t wanna spoil anything just enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, NSFW, Cursing and Violence 
> 
> X Female Reade

You walk into the shower hall towel and toiletries in hand. You know mornings around breakfast time are the best times to take showers, all the women are too busy eating breakfast that there’s barely ever anyone here. You place your things up on a shelf and start to strip, you walk into a stall and turn the water on. 

The water was Luke warm but it was still nice, you let it hit your face and the feeling brought you back to Ed, it was almost like you could hear him asking you riddles like he was there with you, like what happened weeks ago never happened.

You shook it off, thinking of Edward Nygma is not what you need right now, you quickly turn your heard as you heard someone else walk in.

A skinny woman with a bob haircut approached you wearing a robe, no shampoo or conditioner but she did have a sharpened toothbrush.

“Jane Doe,” you said as you eye her, 

“That’s the name and it seems your wearing it out,” The women said with an intimidating voice, “think I wouldn’t notice you strutting around this place using my name?”

You went on with your shower, she’s no threat,

“To be fair,“ you spoke as you washed yourself, "I didn’t choose to be called Jane Doe,” you turned your head slightly to read her reactions.

She tilts her head trying to come off intimidating but it was difficult since you barely gave her your attention.

“Why don’t I just kill you and take your identity?” Jane threatens, “Since you think you can out Jane me!”

Your brows connected turning your body to her the water still going on behind you, you glared at her.

“If you have been reading me, truly studying me, then you know, you know i’m not really a loon, if you were to take my face, my body, you have enemies everywhere, enemies that put me here in the first place that and you still be stuck here, oh and if you knew me you know that I can think of over six ways to take that shiv and kill you with it.”.

Jane was speechless unsure what to do, she was taken aback by how you just brushed her threats off your shoulders how you didn’t even flinch, you just turned back to the water to keep washing up and said,

“Run along Ditto.”.

In a huff she was gone, you had a big ol smile on your face, yet another criminal has seen there reflection and turned away.

You got dressed put your toiletries back in your cell then head to breakfast hoping there’s food left, not making an appearance wont go well with the warden, you walk into the cafeteria and got in line.

Jonathan sat at the boys table in between Jerome and Jeremiah, his hair up with your hair tie, he ate his bland breakfast with bored eyes. Jerome made a face to his brother grabbing his attention, once he has it he then eyes Jonathan, Jeremiah looked to Jonathan two then shrugged, Jerome put up his hands pressing the tips of his two pointer fingers together. 

Jeremiah shook his head and made a circle with one hand inserting a finger into the circle in and out, Jerome scoffed, he then put up one of his hands, five fingers Jeremiah thought it over then smiled nodding.

"Hey Johnny Karate!” Jerome grinned placing an arm around him, Jonathan removed his arm, 

“I hate when you call me that,” he said dryly,

Jeremiah scooted closer,

“My Brother and I are in a betting war,” Jeremiah said tossling Jonathan’s hair Jonathan swatted his hand away, what is up with them today he thought irritated.

“Bet on someone else, I’m not interested.” Jonathan said as he ate,

“Just tell us,” Jerome then leaned into Jonathan’s ear placing his hand on his chest rubbing nonconsensual circles trying to find his right nipple, “Am I making you feel anything?”

Jonathan nearly choked on his French toast, he started to tremble and cough as he swallowed the bread that nearly killed him, he couldn’t calm down, not with Jerome’s hand on his body giving him goosebumps.

“Fuck off already,” he spat shoving Jerome off him, 

Jeremiah laughed at his brothers attempt,

“I think I’m gonna win the bet Jerome, he’s obviously not into men,”

“No way he’s definitely a twink look at him, he just needs a little nudge” Jerome assured him,

Jerome gave his brother a look, a look that he was quick to understand, as if he read his mind telepathically,

Jerome and Jeremiah place their hands on Jonathan’s lap, Jonathan flinched dropping his fork before he could shovel in his eggs, he was frozen listening to them whisper to him with their devilish looks and green eyes.

“Think of it, your 18th birthday, don’t you wanna know what it feels like?” Jeremiah asked,

“And with Twins,” Jerome added with a little laugh, “isn’t that everyone’s dream?”

Jonathan said nothing he was silenced unable to speak, his heart was gonna blow up, he looked red eyes darting down at the table at his breakfast, 

“Oh look,” Jeremiah stared at Jonathan with his wide intense eyes, “he’s all flustered, maybe you might win this round after all Jerome,”

Their hands moved up Jonathan’s thighs to his junk were Jeremiah and Jerome locked fingers,

Jeremiah studied Jonathan’s panicked face, his heavy breathing, how his eyes locked on his tray, his pants felt warmer but he wasn’t popping a boner, that was enough for him to stop.

“Told you he’s not into men,” Jeremiah took his hand off Jonathan,

“That doesn’t prove he’s into women,” Jerome said taking his off two, Jonathan let out a huge sigh of relief once they stopped touching him, it took all he had in him to not pass out.

“Then what could he be into?” Jeremiah asked Jerome,

Jerome shrugged,

“Lamps" 

"Sciths,” Jeremiah poked fun and Jerome was busting a gut,

Jonathan went to get up but the brothers gripped his shoulders and sat him back down.

“Wow, where’s the fire? Were not done yet, just one more question,” Jerome smiled eyeing your hair tie keeping Jonathan’s hair out of his face.

Jonathan actually wished Tetch was here, he gets them to stop ganging up on him, but no one’s seen him in days.

“What?” He asked dead eyeing Jerome,

“Why keep it a secret?” Jeremiah asked, Jonathan quickly turned to him, “You don’t want her to know you were the one who gassed her?”

“I would rather not have her kill me,” he answered dryly.

Jerome whispers in his ear,

“Or is it because you care about what she thinks? Why’d you leave after you gave her the gas? You missed all the fun, should we give you a recap of all the dirty nasty things my brother and I did to her?”

Jeremiah moved some of Jonathan’s hair behind his ear, so he could breath his hot breath on him as he says,

“Wanna guess which one of us went first?" 

Jerome looked excited watching Jonathan squirm, Jonathan couldn’t really get why this made him feel so disgusted, had to be cuz he respected and looked up to you, them talking about you in such a perverted way upset him horribly,

"Wanna know what she looks like naked?” Jerome aksed,

Jonathan heard enough, he got up in a fit of panic, he looked at the brothers unsure how to speak, that’s when he noticed you were walking over to them.

He quickly moved to you grabs your tray and tells you to follow him.

In Jonathan’s cell,

“Jonathan!?” You sat on his bed and he hands you your tray back,

“What’s wrong? I never seen you so riled up.”.

Jonathan paced around his room, then stopped to face you with hate in his eyes,

"I want you to beat the fuck out of the twins!”

Your concerned expression changed, you sigh peeling your banana,

“I can’t keep fighting your battles Jonathan, you need to do this stuff yourself, I mean what have I been training you for?” You said taking a bite, “I won’t be here forever to protect you, what they do anyways?”

Jonathan was silent for a moment, he didn’t want to tell you they were talking about her in such away, last thing he wants Is to know about your sex life, a little embarrassed he said,

“They like to pick on me, touch me inappropriately because I despise intimacy, today they went to far…. placing bets.”.

You shake your head to keep yourself from thinking of Jeremiah and Jerome flirting and touching on Jonathan, it made you very upset.

“Well do something about it,” you said trying tuff love, that usually worked on Selina,

“Think I haven’t tried?!“ He said getting frustrated, "I have no clue what they fear, there fearless disgusting sexual creatures,”

“What’s fear have to do with it?” You asked finishing your banana, “A crow bars not scary unless it hits you on the back of the head,” you stated while you had more food in your mouth.

“Yes, let me just find a blunt object that’s not nailed into the floor,” Jonathan said sarcastically.

“You’ve must have fought them before, out there in Gotham, what do you think there scared of?”

“The Princes of Crime?” You thought back, “it’s not a fear thing but they do get severely jealous.”.

“Jealous?” Jonathan thought for a moment,

“How do you know, what exactly did you do to figure that out?”

You were finishing up your breakfast feeling more and more uncomfortable with his questions you really don’t wanna talk sex with a seventeen year old boy.

“I really dont wanna talk about it now, it ruin my whole day, and I’m not sure I want to tell you,”

He stopped pacing to tilt his head at you raising his voice as teenagers do,

"And why not!” He crossed his arms,

Your brows connected,

“Hey kid don’t think just cuz your upset you can talk to me like that,” you put the tray down on the bed and stand up looking up to him, 

Not all the intimidating when he’s a foot taller than you, 

He was angry but not at you, he calmed down.

“Right, your right, sorry, they just think they can mess with me when there bored, and I’m sick of it,”

You simmered down too,

“Ya I get it, I’m sorry too,” you look to his upset face and feel bad,

“I’ll tell you what I did to get them off my back, just not right now, I don’t wanna miss my chance to go outside.”

Jonathan nodded,

"Before lunch, ill come to your cell or I can come over at night get to the bottom of your ghost problem?”

You thought it over, that would help you sleep easy,

“Fine, but you will need to come over after my stupid food therapy session, though it is pretty pathetic I need a 17 year old boy to help me look under my bed and closet for monsters,”

Jonathan scoffed with an eye roll,

“I’ve told you I turn 18 is in 5 days,“

You grab your tray getting ready to leave 

"Ya ya, we all know you want a pony at your birthday party,” you said walking out of his open cell,

The morning came and went, the session blew, there now saying your eating too much, fucken bullshit. Your on your way back to your cell to talk to Jonathan, pour guys been upset all day, you feel bad, he’s prolly already waiting for you in your cell. 

Jonathan was already in your room slouched over with his notepad in hand, his foot jiggled restlessly, when he heard your cell door open he sat up straight putting on a face he seems to only make when he sees you, the closest he gets to an actual smile. That somewhat smile slowly changed when he didn’t see you walking into your cell but Jervis enter and close the door behind him, Jervis turned and Jonathan could see his black eye and dry blood running down his chin, wherever he’s been he left and went straight here without bathing, Jervis gasped stepping back when he saw Jonathan sitting on your bed.

“Jervis?” Jonathan questioned looking up to him,

“Mr.Crane,” he stood uncomfortable for a moment knowing he looks beat up,

“What are you doing here so late? And in Goldys cell nonetheless,”

“Goldy?” He laughed to himself, “I’d love to see you try and call her that to her face.”.

Jervis frowned getting a little testy, there’s no way he’s gonna get bullied by a kid,

“Answer me,” Jervis said impatiently.

“I could ask you the same thing Mr.Tetch,” Jonathan said crossing his arms eyeing him, “Why are you here so late? And what happened to your face?”

“Well I was asked to come,” Jervis lied, “by Goldeneye herself, and I been terrigated for days straight, could you just run along? Let the adults talk,”

“That’s a lie,” Jonathan said getting more relaxed with the conversation,

“Your calling me a liar! I assure you I am not, have you seen my face?!”

“That part I believe but Goldeneye asking you over here, no fucken way, when did you even have the chance to run into her? You still have blood on your chin.”.

Jervis felt his chin feeling the dry blood left from the numerous beatings he endured over the past few days.

“Enough about me, why don’t you tell me what your doing here?” Jervis asked wiping the blood with his black long sleeve,

Jonathan laid on your bed pissing off Jervis even more, how he makes himself comfortable on your bed.

“I had permission to come here,” Jonathan answered looking back at him,

Tetch scoffed rolling his eyes at the fact that Jonathan had your hair tie in his hair, he knew it was yours because it was gold.

“Thats hard to believe, what would she possibly want with you,” Jervis said in a redicoulsy jealous tone.

Jonathan sat back up with a face of someone who just figured it out,

“Oh I see, your her ghost.”.

Jervis looked to Jonathan up and down offended,

“I beg your pardon? It’s still warm the blood that courses through my veins everything’s still sustained?!”

“Your the reason she’s losing time, you been hypnotizing her,” Jonathan said piecing it together.

Jervis bit his tongue staring him down with wild eyes, he looks so mad, he had to think quick, he then calmed down and smiled to himself, that wasn’t a good sign for Jonathan.

Jervis held his hands behind his back,

“Let’s be plain, Mr.Crane,”

“Just the way I like it Jervis,” Crane said smugly,

“You must know what I know scarecrow,” Jonathan’s eyes dart to the door in fear you be here any minute and hear what Jervis just called him, Jervis caught that quick. “I see the way you look at her, I wonder how she would feel if she knew it was you who drugged her that night, the night you fled while we all got to touch her, taste her." 

Jonathan frowned feeling uncomfortable with the conversation, but Jervis left no room for him to talk,

"You know a woman like that needs someone seasoned,” Jervis grabbed your chair and sat in it to face Jonathan, he leaned into his face with a smile,

“you wanna know what she tastes like? And im not talking about her lips, im talking about her tight moist womanhood,”

Jonathan shut down, he looked away from Tetch, he wanted nothing more but to cover his ears, but he can’t show weakness, not to Jervis.

Tetch open smiled as he giggled squinting his eyes from how wide his grin is, he knew he was getting under Jonathan’s skin.

“Oh the sounds she makes when I lick this spot on the top of her vulva, You know what a vulva is don’t you Crane?” He asked knowing he wasn’t gonna answer, Jonathan’s eyes locked onto a fly in the corner of the wall,

“No? What about a clitouours?” Jervis asked eyeing Jonathan as he sweats, “That is her favorite spot, oh how she pants like a dog and begs me to-”

“Shut the fuck up Tetch!” He interrupted collecting enough courage to look him in the eye, Tetch glared at Jonathan smugly as he listened to him speak.

“I don’t want to touch her or anyone, but I know for a fact that she doesn’t want to be touched by you! She may not know it subconsciously but she avoids being in her cell at night for a reason, and I have a pretty good idea what that reason could be.”.

“Lies! Goldeneye enjoys my conversation,”

“Is that so? You know Goldeneye did say something about sleeping well these past days, the days you been MIA.”.

“I assure you it’s only coincidence!” Jervis said getting out of the chair.

"Then why don’t you stay and wait with me for her to return? I’m sure she will be thrilled to see you.”. 

Jonathan got off the bed and in Tetch’s face, inside he was in shambles, he didn’t want to confront him, yet his body moved anyway.

Tetch tried his best to hide his worry but it wasn’t easy when he’s been bested, he stood ground, glaring into Jonathan’s eyes, this was so sudden, he never thought Jonathan would actually take the steps to fight him, Jervis finally broke contact.

“So if I was? Not saying I am, what you gonna do, tattle on me?”

"Yes,” Jonathan said without hesitation.

Jervis clenched his fists, scrunching up his face at Jonathan,

“Do as you wish but like I’ve said before, Does she know what I know Scarecrow? Do you want the fate of her hate?!” Jervis spat then walked out of your cell and into the hallway.

Jonathan stood there only till he couldn’t see Jervis anymore he exhaled sitting back on your bed, he placed his hands on his forehead as he breathed.

You walk the hall and see Jervis with a very upset expression, you tensed up eyes wide you felt your breath hitch and your stomach drop, he looked beat the fuck up, you wanted to ask him what happened maybe even try and help him but, but he must think your the one with the muzzle, the one thing that can shut him up. When his eyes found you in the hall he stopped for a moment but then kept moving, he said good evening then walked faster to pass you, you turn to watch him walk down the hall.

“Ok? That was terrifying,” you whisper to yourself, did he rule you out as the person who stole his muzzle? You weren’t sure, you just kept walking to your cell.

You make it and immediately see Jonathan and he looks sweaty and terrified,

You rush next to him.

"What they do this time?!” You asked concerned,

Jonathan jumped when you sat next to him, 

“Sorry, sorry,” you said feeling bad you scooch away creating distance.

Jonathan didn’t wanna look scared in front of you but he couldn’t relax,

“What happened?” You asked concerned,

“Tetch.”.

You gasp,

“That’s why I saw him walking away,” your skin crawled,

“He was looking for me? Omg he knows!” You start to panic.

Jonathan nodded, then got even more nervous, you weren’t sure how to help him calm down without touching him,

“What he do?”

“What did you do?” He said looking at you with wide eyes.

“What?” You said taken aback,

“The Twins, Jervis how you send them back here?”

“Oh, uhhhhhh, well I just used what they wanted against them long enough for the cops to come,” you said scratching the back of your head looking away.

“I’m guessing what they wanted was your body?" 

For The first time you actually felt ashamed of yourself, you bow your head,

"Yes, but I mean,” you groaned, getting up,

“Look I was drugged! That fucken Scarecrow gassed me! If I was myself things would of been different, I would of had the advantage, I nearly had the antidote, I stayed so those maniacs could be detained!”

“Then what would you have done? I can’t use my body to fuck with these guys, just thinking about it scares me!”

“If I wasn’t gassed?” You thought for a moment, “I would have fought them off, that’s why they gassed me in the first place, there are only men and Im fucken goldeneye!”

Jonathan found that a little hard to believe,

You look at him for a moment and sighed,

“You wanna know how to fuck with the twins?” Preying he let you change the subject.

He nodded eagerly taking out his notes,

“Jerome and Jeremiah work off each other,” you explained, “but Jeremiah is a Diva and Jerome is an attention whore all the same, they crave attention,”

Jonathan scoffed,

“Everyone knows that,”

You sit back down next to him and he let you,

“If I gave Jerome a compliment, Jeremiah would want one too, a better one, you following?”

"Yes, but I don’t wanna compliment them,”

“Then favor one over the other, give one of them a toy but not the other, and they will fight over it.”.

Jonathan thought for a moment, 

"They both go on and on about this snack they had in their childhood, I think it was some kind of chocolate bar they don’t sell in the vending machines,”

You smiled with a gasp standing up,

“Yes Jonathan! That’s perfect, give one of them the chocolate bar and the other will be redicoulsy jealous! They will fight for it till there sent to solitary!”

Jonathan smirked, 

“This could work, I actually know a guy who owes me a favor,”

“Good,” you smiled 

“Glad to help.”.

Jonathan actually smiled slightly, but then went back to frowning when he gazed at you looking out the window with a scared look on your face.

You turn to him,

"Jonathan, will you stay up with me tonight?”

Jonathan shook his head, 

“I want to tell you something, but… you have to promise not to confront him, just catch him in the act,”

You sat down in your chair just were Jervis was just sitting minutes ago, 

“Jervis is your ghost,” Jonathan said nervously, “he’s been hypnotizing you, he didn’t admit it to me but it was obvious after he blackmailed me, that and he came straight here from wherever they’ve been keeping him, my thoughts are that he was gonna hypnotize you if I wasn’t here to scare him away.”.

You had a straight face for a moment, Jonathan watched you not sure what to do, you got up and grabbed your chair throwing it at the wall, luckily it didn’t break but the noise was loud Jonathan ducked from the sound, 

“That fucken ass hole!” You growled,

“he’s been fucking with me this whole damn time, oh just wait till I get my hands on him!”

“No!” Jonathan got up shaking,

“You can’t let him know I told you,”

You were dumbfounded,

“After all you told me you want me to do nothing? Im sorry but I can’t, he needs to be put down like the dog he is!”

“But then he will tell you who I really am! Out there! THEN, THEN, THEN YOU WILL COME AFTER ME!”

Jonathan said hand on his chest, he was close to hyperventilating, so close to tears, you put a hand on his shoulder.

“Wow, wow, calm down, sit down," 

Jonathan nodded as he sat down having an anxiety attack,

You squatted to get on his level you looked right into his eyes,

"Ok, ok, its ok Jonathan, just breathe i’m here, I won’t confront him ok, i’ll.. il just stay up and catch him in the act like you said, i’ll knock him out before he can say a word.”.

He looked to you, eyes filled with fear,

"I- I, I don’t want you to hurt me,”

Your heart broke seeing how scared he was of you, 

“Jonathan,” you hugged him tight no matter how much he hated it you didn’t let him go,

“I will never come after you, thank you for telling me, this is why I trust you.”.

Jonathan felt a little calmer after hearing you say that he relaxed letting you embrace him, 

"Well let’s get going to lunch, and remember to keep you know what hidden, especially now that he’s back” you spoke sternly.

Jonathan got up from your bed, wiping his face and nose with his sleeve.

“You sure you don’t want me to come over tonight? What if he comes back?”

You laughed a little, 

“He’s not going to tonight, he looked scared when he saw me last.”.

You and Jonathan leave for lunch, and you stayed up all night in case Jervis came in.

Next day…. 

Tetch has been taking advantage of you this whole time, you have zero guilt for whatever he went through the past few days and after lunch your getting the muzzle from Jonathan, it’s time for Jervis to stare into the looking glass.

Lunch time you sat down at the boys table, Jonathan sat next to you placing his tray down, 

“Afternoon,” he said melotone and bored, 

Jeremiah and Jerome were eating their lunch while staring at Jonathan,

“Good Morning Jonathan you sleep well last night?"Jeremiah asked,

"What you dream about pussy or dick?” Jerome asked laughing at his own joke. 

Jonathan rolled his eyes, 

You leaned in to whisper,

“You talk to your guy?”

He smirked and replied,

“Getting it tomorrow, I hope Jeremiah breaks Jerome’s nose,”

You giggled he didnt but you knew he was amused.

“Hey i’m gonna grab that thing from you after lunch,”

Jonathan looked to you with a little excitement, 

“You have a plan?”

“No, usually I do, usually its well thought out and beautifully dreadful but im running out of time, I need to get him before he gets me.”

“You sure you don’t wanna wait it out a little longer?” Jonathan asked frowning,

You smile softly seeing he’s worried for you,

“Your a good guy Jonathan… I’ll be ok, really.”

You all ate breakfast, the mood was nice playful even you shared conversation with the twins and even Jonathan had something to say, it was all sunshine and rainbows till Jervis showed up and sat across from you next to the Valeska Twins.

Jonathan was nervous when Jervis looked to him, trying to get any indication that he spilled the beans, you just acted normal,

“How’s it going Tetch?” You asked eating applesauce,

He took his eyes off Jonathan and to you with a smile, 

“Swell and well my dear.”

"That’s good, you been gone for a while? Who gave you the shiner and fat lip?”

Jervis was embarrassed for his blemishes, he tips his hat wanting his flaws to disappear,

“Seems someone stole something the staff uses to uh, restrain me, after days of interrogation they finally believe I haven’t stolen it.”

You don’t bat an eye, 

“Bummer, any idea who took it?” You then look to Jerome, “hey Jerome can I have your pudding?”

Before Jervis could answer your question Jerome chimed in,

Jerome who’s been staring intensely at The Hatters fucked up face turned to you then beamed,

“Here babe,” he winked,

Jeremiah wasn’t happy, 

“Hold on a moment, take mine Goldeneye, his is probably tainted with insanity gas”

Jerome glared at his brother,

“She wanted mine, back off, and when are you gonna let that go?" 

"You ruined my complexion!" 

The two began to fight and you winked at Jonathan who smiled shaking his head eating some jello.

Announcements go off of the speakers, you all ignore them, tuesdays visitor day, 

"Jane Doe!” A Guard calls through a fence and Jane Doe walked over,

“What?" 

"Not you, the other one," 

Jonathan turned his head to the conversation between the Guard and Jane he then nudged you.

"Goldeneye," 

"Ya?”

“You have a visitor,” he said and your eyes went round you get out of your chair so quick you nearly stumble over, 

“Last call for Jane Doe,”

You raised your hand and ran over to the Guard, 

“I’m here!” You said excited but nervous.

The boys watched you walk out of the cafeteria in chains,

Your sat there chained to the table in a room that looked to be a fenced in cubicle, 

You waited for your visitor.

Could it be Victor? Did he finally found you? or maybe Selina! Hell you take Gordan, anyone! You just need to talk to normal people.

You heard the door open the smile on your face fleeted and a sharp twist stung your stomach,

“Ed?..” you said his name like you were unsure it was him,

Edward Nygma in his green suite and green hat took a seat across from you,

“Hello Goldeneye, if that’s even your real name, oh wait it’s not!" 

Your lip quivered,

"You, you look good,” you smiled and he just shook his head,

“No, you don’t get to do that, you don’t get to act like we’re friends like were close!”

“Ed let me explain,”

“Fine,” he said sitting up straight,

You just stare at him unsure what to say,

He shrugged, “Well, I’m listening," 

"Im- im so sorry, Ed I-”

“Sorry for what?” He cut you off looking angrier by the minute,

You felt tears forming in your eyes, you were gonna say something back but he stopped you.

“You know I thought I knew you, I thought oh she saved me, she fought Ivy for me, was that staged? Did you and Ivy choreograph that whole fight?!" 

You shake your head looking down at the table,

"No, no that was real,” you spoke quietly, “I gave you the serum, I saved you,”

“See that, that right there, your quite an actress, I thought she saved my life, she must care for me, she had sex with me, she must love me." 

Your heart was breaking, 

"Ed I-”

He slammed the table making you jump and yelp tears fell down your face,

“I laid with you intimately, I held you at night thinking you were mine, and the recordings, I listen to them, all of them, how we met, that was on video wonder if i’ll find that on a porn sight some day, bio says, hussy sleeps with clueless man then stabs him in the back!”

Your crying unable to speak, he had every right to be mad,

Ed did not feel bad that you were crying,

“Oh save the water works for the next guy, or should I say next gigg,”

“Ed,” you sob, “I’m so sorry, I do care about you," 

"Do you? Do I even know you?! Before all this did we really work together?" 

"Yes,” your eyes widened, 

“Im-”

“Dont, I don’t care what your name is, who ever your were before, your not her now!”

You covered your face crying uncontrollably,

“Stop, just stop, i’m not gonna feel bad for you,”

“Why you come here?” you sniffled, looking up at him.

Ed looked right into your puffy sad face,

“I wanted to make sure your miserable, are you miserable?” He asked patronizing you,

You nodded, 

“Yes,” you wept.

Ed got up fixing his suite,

“Good, you better pray you die here cuz if I find you in gotham I won’t hesitate, not even flinch!”

He slammed the table again messing up his hair as he yelled,

“I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can’t out run me. for I will come when your old and grey, or maybe even the very next day. I will come with cold embrace, and give you rest with a chilled kiss on your face. What am I?”

"Death,” you wiped your eyes but tears kept coming,

“That’s what you are to me and what you will if and when I see you again,”

Ed left and you could barely stand. 

Your let back to the general public, it was recreational time, you walk in still trying to catch your breath, your head felt hot you were in a state of panic but still you moved,

“Yahtzee,” Jerome smiled, 

Crane sighed, 

“Come on you know you don’t play that way,”

Jeremiah looked up from the board game and he looked shocked, 

“Oh Dear.." 

Jervis turned his head and immediately got up, he may have suspicions about you but he still won’t stand for you to be upset,

"Goldeneye!? What?”

“What happened?” Jonathan asked finishing Tetch’s sentence, 

Jerome and Jeremiah got up too,

“Who did this to you Goldeneye?” Jeremiah said angrily,

“Were gonna take care of this, just tell us,” Jerome took out a shiv he hid in his sleeve,

You heard your name but still couldn’t speak, your pain and guilt crippled you, Ed was a friend a good friend he taught and helped you with so many things, before…. Before Goldeneye, before the chaos the pain the death there was Ed, your eyes just kept leaking out sadness.

“Goldeneye…” Jerome called your name quietly still nothing, 

Jonathan wanted to do something even touch you, he made a step to embrace you but stopped when you extend a hand gripping Jervis by his stripped shirt, everyone stood back.

Jervis wasn’t sure what you were doing, you did your best to talk, to fucken speak, you look at him with your red red eyes and trembling lip,

“Take me to your cell Tetch," 

Jervis had a loss for words,

Jonathan wasint, 

"Goldeneye, what ever happened don’t go with him, this makes no sense,”

“Jonathan,” your voice cracked, “Im fine,” you then grabbed The Hatter’s hand witch gave him chills,

Jeremiah placed a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder,

“Let her go, she’s an adult, something tells me what she’s looking for, you wouldn’t be able to give her….”

Jervis had a smug smile only for a moment as he looked to Jonathan, Jonathan was the only one who saw it before you walked away with him.

Now in Tetch’s cell you can see it’s been destroyed, books on the floor, paper mache hats destroyed the only thing fixed was his cot prolly cuz he slept in it last night.

You let go of his hand and sat on his bed silent,

Jervis stood there kinda unsure what to do with himself,

“My you look worse for wear, are you gonna tell me what happened, who did this?”

“I did this,” you spoke coldly,

“Oh come on now, What do you want me to do? hypnotized them to kill themselves?”

“No,” you started to cry again feeling exhausted and dizzy, Jervis felt like breaking down seeing you such a mess he gets a cup and pours water from the sink and hands it to you, you take it drinking and choking from sobbing so much.

Jervis sighs taking your cup and setting it on the floor as he sits on the bed, laying your head gently on his lap, 

“Its ok, shhhhh shhhhh,” his shhing actually calmed you a little,

You took a breath, still sobbing, your tears soak into his pants.

You swallow what’s left of your sadness and sit up to face him.

“Hypnotize me,”

he made a shocked face,

“Come again?”

“I know you been sneaking into my room and hypnotizing me,”

He stood up,

“He told you?!”

“Hypnotize me into forgetting this day the whole day, even when Jonathan told me about you, I’m giving you permission,”

“I, I can’t, and I shant” he rymed, 

“Why! You can take me each night but you can’t do this for me!" 

"Pain is an important thing to remember,” he stated,

Your a fireball of emotions,

“Fine if you can use me then i’ll use you,” you slap him in the face, 

the sting was amplified by the pain from his black eye, he groaned loudly bending down holding his face, he stood up straight ready to punish you. Before he could say another word you grabbed him and pulled him in with a violent kiss, 

He pulled away, 

“What are you-?" 

"Stop talking,” you demanded,

You tug him by his clothes and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him you kiss him more, pulling away only to take off your dress, grabbing his hands you place them on your breasts, 

Jervis was flushed everything was happening so fast, these past days all he thought about was killing you, he thought for sure you’re the one who stole his muzzle, but now, his hands on your chest the way your looking at him, maybe you are innocent in all this, or maybe that’s just his love for you ringing in his ear.

“You gonna take your clothes off or am I ripping them off you?” You asked taking his hat and placing it on your head,

In that moment he made a decision, Jervis smiled madly seeing you wearing his hat and actually wanting him,

“Oh no I got it,” he pulled his shirt and undershirt over his head you helped him yank it off and over him.

You look to his chest how your hands are feeling every smooth and rigid surface, it felt like deja vu, 

You look to him and he looked up at you with big eyes,

“Don’t you ever hypnotize me again, if you want to fuck just tell me,” you said coldly so cold you froze him into submission.

He nodded pulling you down for a kiss,

You kiss him more and more it felt good, his tongue swirling around yours, his hands on your back, it buried all your pain down deep down, Ed? Ed who? Just have to keep going, don’t think, just feel, feel his hands on your body.

You deepen the kiss as your hand went into his pants pulling out his cock, he moaned as you stroked it hard, you stick your fingers in the mans mouth then slipped your panties off rubbing his saliva on your entrance lubing it up you slip him inside you.

You both gasp from the size from your walls fighting around him, you moan as you slowly rocked on top of him. 

“Oh, yes,” Tetch breathed, “You feel outstanding, you can take all your frustration out on me my Queen.”.

“I fucken plan on it,” you looked up to the ceiling as you bounced faster on his dick,

You moan and moan as he cupped your titts, you leaned down to kiss him biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Owch,” he let out a high pitched yelp covering his lip,

You smirked, 

“Cant handle a little pain Hatter?”

He watched his blood drip down your lip, he wiped it with his thumb,

“This is your wrath? Scratches and Bruises paint me black n blue-”

“Anything to please you,” you coed finishing his sentence, he liked that he loved everything you did, now it’s clear in his head, you didn’t steal his muzzle, you love him, you will always love him.

He sat up to bite your neck, right were Penguin did, you moan letting him help you feel better help you drown your pain with pleasure, you pulled him back by his long curly hair, you wrapped your arms around him as you bounced fast your breath quickened, you were so close together his body was rubbing your clit perfectly. 

“Oh yess, oh you feel so, ah,”

He gasped gripping your hips, you dig your nails into him trying to fight off the pain he was drilling into you, he was fucking you so hard but your still smiling the pain felt good, the sexual heat was filling your head, your close.

You run your hands in your hair as you clamp your eyes shut, you gasp to the ceiling as murky dark sadist euphoria smacks you hard in the face, melting any feeling that wasn’t Emanating from your cunt.

“I’m close,” he warned you watching you orgasim got him edging.

You got off to put your mouth on his cock right at first glance seeing you down there looking up at him, on his member made him cum, you moaned letting him fill your mouth, it felt amazing, so much cum, he prolly hasn’t cum in days, you swallowed and wiped your face.

Panting he eyed you, you glared at him then laid on his chest as he kept an arm around you.

“Feel better?” He asked,

You smiled as if the hate fuck, fucked out all the hate.

“Yes, you?" 

"Of course, I’m sorry for what ever happened, you know if you tell me who it was it only takes seconds to kill him, even from these bars, id find a ways to protect you.”.

“From others but not yourself” you said not looking at him,

He laughed quietly,

“Does this mean you forgive me for hypnotizing you?”

You move your head off his chest to kiss him lightly, then you kissed his forehead and look to him with a warm kind smile, he smiled back,

“Does it hurt?” You lightly brush a finger around the puffy ness of his right eye,

He tenced up and sucked air through his teeth,

“Immensely, but you already knew that,”

“Yeah, sorry,”

“Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault, i’m embarrassed just to say I thought you were the one who stole it,”

“Stole what?” You asked playing clueless, he looked into your eyes trying to find one spec of guilt or lie that was a good time to grab his hand and place it warmly against your cheek, you kiss his palm melting away his doubt.

“Uh, nothing of importance my darling,”

“That’s why they beat you black n blue? This nothing of importance?”

“Seems so…”

You then got up hearing the commotion outside,

"Well I’m hungry,” you kissed him and got out of bed getting your clothes back on.

Jervis was still trying to process your heated actions, before slowly getting up putting his clothes on as well.

The boys sat at their table eating dinner, you were the first to come over with your tray, you sat down completely fine, you start to eat feeling there eyes on you. 

“Feeling better?” Jeremiah asked,

You look at them and nod,

“So what happened, and I don’t mean the sex, how big is he? Wait! Don’t tell me,” Jerome shook his head but put his hands up trying to get you to tell him the size.

“Jerome you’ve seen his cock before and I’m a villain, I belong here, my visitor just had to remind me, oh and If I go back to Gotham he will kill me, well try to kill me.”

You looked around the Cafeteria, 

“Uh where’s Jonathan?" 

Jerome and Jeremiah went back to eating, 

"He’s not to thrilled with your decision," 

Jervis said as he sat down next to you, 

You sighed grabbing your sandwich,

"I’ll See you guys later,” you got up to go find Jonathan,

The twins watched you leave then eyed Jervis, who kept eating.

You knock on Jonathan’s open cell door then walk in,

Jonathan sat at his desk closing his notes he didn’t even look at you,

“Hey…” you said hoping on his desk,

“Glad to see your not upset anymore, to be honest I didn’t think you could even cry,” he spoke coldly keeping his eyes down on his notes.

You sigh then look out the window,

“When I was in Gotham… I was a cop.”. 

Jonathan stopped what he was doing to listen to you, 

“I was an undercover agent youngest one in the state,” you smiled at yourself, feeling proud of such an achievement,

“You don’t need to tell me this,” Jonathan tried to stop you,

“I want to, I havent spoke about this to anyone besides Victor,”

“Victor Zsasz?" 

You heard of him?”

Jonathan nodded thinking back to the first time he met you at that abandoned lab, Zsasz was there and he could tell they had some kind of relationship,

“Is he your boyfriend?” He asked,

You got up to lay on the bed, 

Jonathan swiveled his chair to face you,

“Jonathan I want you to know you mean alot to me and that you can trust me,”

You started to tell him everything about your past, and what you did to get landed in here.

You talked for a long time eventually Jonathan laid next to you as you went on you two stared at the ceiling.

“And then he visited me, told me he wants me dead, and if I don’t die here he will kill me out there.”.

Jonathan turned on his side to look at you, you turned too,

"So you were so upset you decided to date The Hatter?”

You let out a small chuckle,

“I’m not dating him, I just had a moment of weakness, I wanted to feel something other than pain, I wanted him to wipe my memory of today he wouldn’t so…. Ya, things escalated”

“You had sex with him?" 

You nodded,

"Not my greatest hour,”

“Why him why not…..”

“You?” You raised a brow and he shivered in disgust,

“Ew, no, never I meant Jerome or Jeremiah, there shitty but not as shitty as him,”

Jonathan said that with hate in his eyes, he really despises the Hatter..

“When they kidnapped me, when Scarecrow gassed me, the only one who was remotely gentle was Tetch,”

Jonathan cocked a brow,

“You sure your not using him to bury what you just endured?" 

“What are you a psychologist?”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” he said, knowing he was right, you said birthing back,

Jonathan had a face of pure guilt, if he hadn’t gassed you in the first place none of this would have happened.

"If he does hypnotize you again, you can break it,”

You look to him like he had two heads,

“How?”

“Sheer willpower, that’s how you break it,”

“Ya sure,” you scoff,

“No for real, I’ve seen it,” he said trying to convince you.

“I don’t have any willpower, im not strong enough,” you looked away frowning,

Jonathan sat up agitated, 

“Then do what you do best, put the mirror to his face or whatever you call it, from what you told me it worked back then you were so witty so confident, now your broken and discouraged, you can break him just stop drowning in your pity,”

You sat up,

“You really think I can break him?”

“Duh,”

you smiled and hugged him,

“Thanks, Your too intelligent to be stuck here,”

“Thanks now please let me go,”

“Oh right sorry,” you let go of him, “well I better go set this in motion,” you smiled getting up and leaving,

You asked the Guards to escort you to the craft room after all it is tuesday,

Walking in you see a few crazies eating and huffing glue and some painting, it was a little loud but there he sat calm and collected with a bowl of flour and water, he was clipping up newspaper you took a seat next to him,

“Good evening,” you smiled,

Tetch didn’t take his eyes off the cardboard he was drawing a circle into with a pencil compass, 

“Good evening my dear, If you come to take me away, can it wait?”

“Oh, I didn’t come here for that, I wanted to see you,” you look to all the clipings, the ones he’s picking to use for his hat are headlines and stories about himself, 

You pick up the safety scissors,

“Need some help?” You asked and stopped you before you could make a cut,

“I kinda have a system,” he said, trying not to hurt your feelings,

“You want them to only be stories about yourself, I got it," 

He was hesitant, he usually takes this time to reflect to think about his sister and make his hat alone,”

“Very well, I suppose there’s no harm or alarm,” he went back to making the base cutting out cardboard, he took out measuring tape to measure his own head, you watched him write in his measurements and went back to cutting cardboard, glueing them together to form a top hat,

“How you learn how to do that?” You asked cutting more paper,

“It’s just paper mache, certainly you’ve done this as a child," 

You have a stupid smile on your face, 

"No, not that,” you laughed, “You make actual hats don’t you?”

Jervis took a breath, taken some clippings and dipping them into the bowl of flower, 

“I made hats and performed to get by, it was just me and my dear little sister,”

“Alice?” You said looking to him to catch his facial expression and it was sad and longing just as you thought it would be.

“You read my file?”

You smiled a little embarrassed,

“No, just ears to the streets of Gotham,” you kept clipping and placed them in a pile, “but I knew about you even before your villainous origin,”

Jervis gave you a confused look then smiled as he kept globbing on paper wrapping it around the cardboard,

“Curious? you heard of my shows?”

You nodded, 

“I’ve seen your show,”

He stopped what he was doing to turn to you,

“When? How I not see you?!" 

"You were working, you were in the Zone,” you said with a shrug,

“Well did you like it?” He asked captivated,

“Loved it, how you made that blond lady fall madly in love with you, then tell her you love someone else,” you start to laugh, “then,” you snort, “then she tried to kill you with a broken bottle,”

He laughed a little too, 

“That women did not take rejection well.”. 

You laughed thinking he had no idea how crazy Barbara Kean really is,

“What were you wearing?”

“I rather not say, like I said I wasn’t on your radar back then,”

Jervis went back to wrapping wet paper around the base of the hat moving up to the top. 

“Well from my recollection Barbara Kean ran The Sirens bar, I did my act and had a drink while the next one went up to the stage, a singer she dressed horrid, I was never a fan of the whole Grunge Plunge”

You looked less than thrilled he had the balls to insult you,

"But her voice, so sweet, it knocked me off my feet, after her set Victor Zsasz busted in and they started to shoot at each other,“

"Huh, so she dress for shit but she has pipes?” You said looking at him put two and two together.

He then gasped,

“That hobo was you!?”

“No! Well ya but i’m not a hobo!”

“You certainly were a terrible shot,” he teased,

“I wasn’t trying to shoot him, we were having an argument,”

“Ah, so that’s why you were at Sirens when I called you that blessed night,”

Jervis looked serious for a moment,

“Sing for me plz,”

You blushed,

“What here? No way mad man!”

He scoffed,

“No not here, latter obviously,”

He finished his hat and propped it up to dry,

He put his old one back on his head and you gazed at it then the new one on the drying rack.

“You said you sold hats?” You look up at him,

“Yes I did,”

“How much would you sell that one for?”

He got all proper analyzing it as it dries on the rack,

“You tell me, you helped me make it after all, what do you see?”

You take it in, study it then came to a conclusion,

You stood proper copying his stance,

“Ten shillings and sixpence,” you giggled and so did he, 

He took his marker and wrote on a square piece of paper,

“10/6” and kept it next to the hat on the rack,

He smiled and you did to till you turn your gaze to the headline of an old newspaper he used to keep his station clean,

“The Riddler at Large!”

You felt that crippling pain again, you felt like you were gonna fall apart all over again, remembering him, his rage how upset he was how small you felt,

“What?” He looked to the paper, and you quickly tipped the bowl over it wadded it up and threw it away. 

You can’t let the hatter or any of the maniacs know about him or they will kill him.

Jervis was lost, 

You weren’t sure what to say but you needed to get Ed out of your thoughts, but you came here to learn more about Jervis not feed into your self loathing, fuck it, you speed walk to him you flew off the ground wrapping your arms around him you kiss him, he didn’t like that he pushed you off any display of affection will get him kicked out of crafts.

“Insane, sporadic, don’t make this a habit!”

“Inmate Tetch!" 

A guard raised his voice to him from across the room, 

"Uh, yes sorry officer were all good here, Goldeneye just made a little mess, will clean it at once,”

You try to calm down,

“Yes, im sorry it was my fault,”

The Guard lost interest,

“Well clean it up and no more outbursts, it took me 15 minutes to calm down the others,” the guard demanded.

“Yes sorry we were just leaving for the cafeteria,” Jervis smiled politely, he then placed a hand on the small of your back and guided you out the door to the hall, once you were far from anyone else he stopped to face you angry.

“Whatever war your waging in that head of yours keep it contained, I will kill every fucken lunatic in this Asylum if I can’t make my damn hats! I will kill them dead like rats!”

You look to him with lustful eyes, 

“How’d you do it? Kill them?”

Tetch’s shoulders relaxed and he thought for a moment,

“Uh, well,” he eyed the speaker system, 

“Id bribe my way into the main office and get my watch back and hypnotize everyone to bang their heads against the walls till there completely painted red,”

You push him against the wall looking up to him hungry,

“What would you do If I took the hat right off your head and smashed it?" 

He just glared down at you hands on his hips, 

“Is this how it’s gonna be? When you get reminded of something horrid your gonna wanna ravage me?”

You pout up at him, 

“Didn’t year you complain before,”

He sighs,

“Very well… I’ll indulge your tantrums, get on your knees,”

He instructed unbuttoning his pants.


End file.
